Naruto of Sparta
by GodricGryff
Summary: Naruto belongs to a lost and powerful people, how would life change for him if he learned of his past. will be naruharem. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of Sparta.

Spartans. The greatest warriors the world has ever known, it is said they were descended from Hercules himself. Many thousands of years ago, this civilization flourished. The Spartan are an adaptable people, always adding new military ways to their own. But eventually they met their end, times changed, the Spartans were no longer needed, so they disappeared into the threads of time.

As the world changed, so did the weapons with which it fought with. Instead of swords and spears, machines such as tanks and planes were used. Weapons with the power to wipe out entire cities in a matter of minutes were created. As with all civilizations, a war came about. First it was against two countries, then 4, it stretched till every country on the face of this earth was in heated conflict with its neighbors. Each potential enemy was looking for an advantage, more weapons, and more power. Till one day a single scientist found a weapon that had no equal. It was the summoning of demons. First it was simple contracts with various animals such as toads and birds.

Then it grew, people would summon demons from the darkest depths of hell. This was how the 9 biju came to our world. First it was the Shukaku, the one-tailed Tanuki. But that was not enough. People wanted more, so they summoned what they could, and then the nine tailed fox, kyuubi was summoned. Foolish humans thoughts they could control these demons, but they failed. The biju went on a rampage; entire countries were destroyed in seconds. Destruction was everywhere. So much blood and death, when all was said and done, humanity was but a small fraction of what it once was. All the cities abandoned, weapons discarded.

With nothing to entertain them, the Biju entered into an eternal slumber. The humans dispersed and went into various tribes. Some people began to embrace the teachings of old; the Spartan way of life was revived yet again. However, another force came to be as well, these people were called, shinobi. They wielded a power known as chakra. The new Spartans saw this and added such abilities to their own. These Spartans however were different then their previous incarnation.

In the past, the Spartans had a code of honor, but they also raped and pillaged. These new Spartans, follow the same honor, the same teachings, but not to the same extreme. Over time, the Spartans, which were dispersed tribes, united, to form one tribe. They settled into an area in the borders of a land called fire country. Near the border of the country of stone. For many years the Spartans maintained friendly relations with all the elemental countries. For they followed their own set of laws different the daimyos.

For one thing, when it came to marriage, and the birthing of children, it was a free society. For example, say a shinobi wanted to have a child, but he/she was afraid that their enemies would find the child and kill them. The shinobi would come to the Spartan village to seek a member of the opposite sex to have children, then the person who would help give the child, would have to pass a test. If a kunoichi wanted a child, and she found the man she believes is perfect to impregnate her, she would approach and ask, if he accepts, she would have to pass a test, the type of test dependent on the male. If she passed they would have a child. During pregnancy, she would be welcome to stay in the village during the entire pregnancy, so her enemies could not find out and bring harm to her or her children. For the male it is different. He would come to Sparta and seek women to bare his child. Again he would have to take a test, if he passed, she would bear his child. Once the child was born, the shinobi were free to leave the village, and the child would be raised in Sparta, with the knowledge of who their parents were.

The parents were also free to visit the child, or take them from the village if they felt it safe. One such man to do was known as the fourth Hokage of Konoha Kazama Arashi. During the war with stone, he was worried that he would never live long enough for his name and blood to be passed on. So he went to Sparta, to seek a women strong enough to have his child, he found her in Isabella. She was considered to be the strongest of the Spartan women, but he had to pass a test before she would even consider bearing his child. The test was a test of strength. He had to prove to her that he was a strong man; he had to be unmatched in battle. So he did, in the final battle with stone, he sat her on top a hill overlooking the field. During the battle, he used his signature technique the Hiraishin no jutsu, (Flying Thunder God technique). He single handedly slew 200 enemy shinobi in a matter of minutes. After seeing such strength, she agreed to bear his child.

During her pregnancy, the fourth decided it would be a good idea to coddle her. That was very unusual as that almost never happened. At first Isabella was annoyed, she was a Spartan woman for kamis sake, she doesn't need to be coddled. But over time she got used to it. Then a miraculous thing happened, she actually fell in love with him, and him with her. He had planned on taking her as a wife, but as the fates would have it, something happened. That something, was the awakening of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, 9-tailed fox and lord of demons.

He was heading on a straight path to Konoha, and right in the middle of that path was Sparta. Many years ago, a priestess gave a prophecy. That prophecy stated that a great terror would rise, and crush the Spartan race one more. But there would be one survivor; he would be raised in the heart of fire, and have the Spartan way of life reborn. As such, the Spartans made preparations. They knew that the heart of fire was Konoha, since it's in the center of fire country. So they transferred all there material wealth to the Konoha bank, with explicit instructions to never open it unless a combination of the Spartan seal and the Hokage order is presented. T

he Spartans were indeed a wealthy people, but they stored their wealth, not for hoarding, but because they believed in living a life without too many possessions, that it corrupts man. But they felt money would be needed if the need to rebuild the Spartan race ever arose. It seems the prophecy has come to fruittation. The Spartan council ordered Isabella to leave and go to Konoha so her child would be safe, after much protest she agreed. Not 2 days later the kyuubi attacked. Every Spartan, man, women and child, old and young, picked up their swords and spears and fought the beast. This combined might of the Spartans did something that was considered impossible, they held the demon at bay for a solid 6 days, on the 7th day, the last Spartan fell, and the fox moved on. Even Konoha elite were unable to hold the demon at bay for that long. But because of the Spartans sacrifice, the fourth Hokage had the time needed to master his jutsu that would defeat the fox.

His soon to be wife, Isabella, arrived in Konoha, and went into labor. On October 10th her son was born. But not content to let the fox have his way, and to avenge her people, she got up, and prepared to go into battle. But before she left, she took off a pendant, and put it around her newborns neck. The pendant was circular, and in the color of bronze, it had what looked like an arrow on it. One side starts at the 4oclock position and meeting in the center, forming a sharp edge. That was the symbol for Sparta. She then gave him a peck on the cheek, and whispered, "Grow strong my child, makes your parents and your people strong and proud."

With that, she picks up the sword she brought with her, and leaves to confront the beast. Later that night, the Yondaime, having just seen his love fall valiantly in battle, picks up his son, his soon to be orphan son, and says, "we love you son, I'm truly sorry for having to leave you with no family, please forgive me.."

He then leaves to seal the demon into his flesh and blood, his son and the last of Sparta, Naruto.

A/N: the Spartan pendant that's mentioned, the symbol is the one that's on the shields of the Spartans in the movie 300. Simply look up a photo and you'll see it. I also plan to explain more about Spartan life, and how it will affect Naruto as the story goes on. This story will also be a harem, and I will reveal who will be in the harem when that female makes her appearance, to keep the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: birth of a Spartan

Naruto awoke feeling groggy and sleepy. His body following the automatic motions of showering, eating, brushing teeth and dressing in the most hideous outfit known to mankind, his orange jumpsuit. He made his way to the academy, surprisingly on time. When he arrived he made his way to his usual seat, right next to the brooding Uchiha. No less than ten minutes later than 2 very loud kunoichi make there way into the classroom arguing as to who would sit next to Sasuke. Sakura made her way over and screeched, "Move your ass Naruto-baka, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke, who'd rather want to sit next to Naruto then Sakura and her ogling, decided to speak, "sit somewhere else Sakura, Naruto was here before you." Somewhat dejected, she left. Sasuke then turned to Naruto and whispered, "I did this to save my ass from her constant annoyance, don't say anything"

Naruto just nodded and laid his head down on his desk. Normally he'd be happy and energetic, but he spent the entire night studying for the graduation exam. As he lay there, he fingered his pendant, asking for whoever gave it to him would help him pass. He had that pendant for as long as he could remember, and even though some of the villagers tried to take it out of spite, it was always returned to him. He knew the Sandaime always gave it back to him. One day, when Naruto was 5, he asked _the_ question, who gave it to him. All he got was a simple answer; all the Sandaime said was that it's the last of his family. That was all he needed. At the time. Soon Iruka entered the room jarring Naruto from his thoughts.

"Ok, today is the graduation exam, I hope you're all prepared. The test will be to create a Bunshin. When your name is called, follow me into the next room." He said.

Naruto groaned, he hated bunshins, it was the one technique he could never conquer. He new henge and kawarmari, but not Bunshin. He waited as student after student went in, and came out with a headband. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

He walks into the room and stands before Iruka and Mizuki. He puts his fingers into the proper seals and yells, "BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The smoke clears and there is one Bunshin, on the ground looking dead, "you fail." Naruto's hangs his head dejectedly, until Mizuki spoke.

"Ah come on Iruka, let him pass, he actually produced a Bunshin this time, I mean not all people can use that jutsu."

"I'm sorry Mizuki, but the rules are the rules" replies Iruka.

Later that afternoon, Naruto sits on his favorite swing outside the academy, watching as the parents came to pick up their newly graduated genin. Some of the parents would send glares in his direction and he could even hear some of the words they were saying.

"I heard he failed again, that this is his third time."

"It's a good thing to, can you imagine what would happen if that demon did graduate"

"Shh quite, you know the law, do you want to get killed."

Even though Naruto tried to ignore what they were saying, it still hurt. And not for the first time he felt jealously. Jealously over the fact that his classmates have families, where he has none, he doesn't even know who they were. Every time he asked the Hokage, he was evaded. He turned when he saw a shadow over him and looked to see a smiling Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto. I'm sorry Iruka didn't let you graduate, but you know him, he has to be fair to everyone. But you know, there is another way to graduate. I'm not supposed to tell this, because it's up to the students to figure this out, but I think you earned it." Said a smiling Mizuki.

**Later that night.**

Naruto did exactly like Mizuki said, he snuck into the Hokage mansion. He went into the Hokage's library and headed to the northeastern corner. He found an old book and pulled it slightly. The bookcase opened to reveal another room, this one about the size of Naruto's apartment. He walks in and finds the big scroll Mizuki was talking about, on the side it says "forbidden". Yup that's it. As he picks up the scroll and as he attaches it to his back, something catches his eye. As he walks over to look at it, he notices that it has the same seal as his pendant. Picking it up, he leaves, but then he comes across the Hokage.

"Huh? Naruto what are you doing here?" he asks.

Naruto, not giving the man time to stop him performs hand seals, "oroike no jutsu!"

Now in Naruto's place was a naked blond female with really large assets and wisps of smoke barely covering her privates. "Please let me go Hokage-kun." And blows him a kiss. He passes out from a nose bleed.

Naruto decided to head to a different location then the one Mizuki said to go. When he arrives at the abanndoned shack he found one day, he sits to rest. Then he decides to pick up the scroll he found with the symbol of his pendent. He looks and can't find a way to open it, so he decides to put some of his blood on it, hopping it would open. He could vagly remember Iruka talking about blood seals. To his surprise it actually works. As he opens it he can't help but feel anxious. After it opens he begins to read.

_Dear Naruto._

_My son, if you are reading this then sadly we have passed on. I am your mother, my name is Isabella, Isabella of Sparta. Your father has left you a separate message, which you can read later on. Right now, we are in a dire situation. The demon lord kyuubi rampages the land, he has already destroyed our home village of Sparta. You are the last of your kind. With the little time I have left, I wish to explain to you about your people, and your responsibilities. The Spartans are a proud people. We are a race of warriors. We are trained for war from the day we are born. We follow a code of honor that is now up to you to uphold. First, a Spartan always protects those precious to them, no matter the circumstances. Second, a Spartan never retreats, we fight till the bitter end, even if it means death, at least we will have died on the battlefield that is the dream of every Spartan. Third, a Spartan fights in a team, none of that lone hero bullshit, because it's just that, bullshit. Thinking you can fight alone will get you killed in needless death. Never forget those 3 rules. Contained in this letter are several seals, theses seals are blood seals, intoned to you and you alone. You will find a complete set on Spartan training regimens, Spartan laws, etc. on another note, in the law book you will find that you will have to marry multiple wives to bring our people back, DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT. If you become a super pervert like half the villages men and a certain white haired Sannin, I will come back to life JUST TO KICK YOUR ASS, I GAVE YOU LIFE, I CAN TAKE IT BACK_. _I will end this by_ _saying that I truly do love you, you are my son, a Spartan son, do not forget this. I leave now to fight the kyuubi, knowing I will die, but I must fight to avenge our people. _

_Goodbye, my son._

_Love, your mother, Isabella._

When Naruto finished reading the letter, he had tears in his eyes. All of this was startling to him, I mean, who wouldn't be rattled. But at least he got to know his mother, if only a little, she really did love him, though the threats of death did scare the shit out of him. But after a few minutes of this, he decided that if he was going to become a genin, he had to learn from the forbidden scroll.

**2 hours later.**

Naruto was exhausted, but he succeeded, he learned a technique, the he felt tapping on his shoudier, he turns to find an angry Iruka looking down at him, "I.FOUND.YOU!" was all he said.

"Hehehe, hi Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn one technique." Said Naruto.

Just then Mizuki, who was following Naruto, launched kunai at the pair, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way as the kunai pinned Iruka to the shack. Naruto looked around confused.

"Hi there Naruto, just give me the scroll and everything will be fine." Said Mizuki.

"No Naruto, don't give Mizuki the scroll." Iruka yelled

Naruto was looking between the two in confusion. Then Mizuki speaks again, "Naruto, do you want to know the real reason everyone in this village hates, you, despises you."

"NO MIZUKI, that's against the law" yells Iruka.

"The reason is simple. 13 years ago the demon fox attacked this village. It is told that the fourth Hokage killed the demon, but that is a lie. No human, no matter how powerful can kill a demon. So he sealed it, he sealed the demon into you. DON'T YOU SEE, YOU'RE THE DEMON, THAT'S WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU! Even Iruka hates you, because you killed his parents," yells Mizuki.

Naruto is in complete shock, him the demon, that can't be, yet, it explains so much. All the glares, the hateful remarks. The mobs trying to kill him every year. This...this is too much; Naruto takes the scroll and runs into the trees.

Mizuki, having given chase henged himself to look like Iruka, and came up to Naruto and ran side by side, "Naruto its safe, give me the scroll."

What he didn't expect was Naruto to jump and hit him in the stomach, hard.

"How did you know I wasn't the real Iruka?" he asked.

There was a puff of smoke and a voice said, "Because I'm the real Iruka."

Naruto was in reality hiding behind a tree listening to the two men.

"Tell me Iruka, why do you help him, he killed your parents, surely you hate the demon" asked Mizuki.

"Your right, I do hate the demon, but Naruto is not the demon, he's a human being!" replied Iruka.

"FINE! I'll just kill you both!" yelled Mizuki as he picked up his giant shuriken and ran towards Iruka, who was to injured to put up much of a fight, then suddenly Naruto remembered what his mother said, "_… a Spartan always protects those precious to them, no matter the circumstances."_

"HEY!" Naruto appeared in the clearing looking angry.

"Hurt Iruka-sensei and I'll kill you."

Mizuki laughs and says, "I'll kill you in one hit demon!"

Naruto then forms a cross shaped seal, and yells "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, thousands of Naruto appeared in the forest, all with murderous intent on their faces. Mizuki barely had time to scream as his ass was handed to him.

When all was said and done, Mizuki was now a quivering bloody mess. Iruka walked up to Naruto and said to close his eyes. Naruto did, he felt his goggles being removed from his head, and felt something else being placed there. When Iruka said to open them, Naruto looked and saw Iruka was missing his headband, he then felt his head and felt a metal plate there. "Congratulations Naruto, you passed!"

Naruto jumped for joy for 10 seconds before the ANBU arrived to take what's left of Mizuki to an excited Ibiki and to escort Naruto and Iruka to the hospital.

When Iruka was healed up, (thank kami for medical chakra) they were escorted to the Hokage personal office, where he was waiting. When they arrived, he dismissed the ANBU and told Iruka and Naruto to sit. He then kindly asked Naruto to explain what happened this evening. So Naruto did, he told the Hokage about Mizuki tricking him, abut his mothers letter, which sent shock on both the Hokage and Iruka face, and he told about how he beat Mizuki. When all was said and done, Iruka was thinking, the Hokage had a headache, and Naruto kindly asked why this was kept hidden from him. So, seeing no escape, the Hokage answered.

"Naruto, the reason I kept your heritage from you was to protect you. The Spartans were a mighty race, and even though they have not gone to war often, when they did, they always won, and made many enemies, one of whom is Iwa. You see, during the Iwa-Kono war, they underestimated the Spartans, thinking they grew week, so they attacked, in the hope of having an open corridor to attack Konoha. They sent 2 battalions, over a thousand men, and every one of them was killed. The Spartans, not likening having their home threatened, fought with a rightous fury, and slaughtered the Iwa-nin. Many in Iwa have not forgotten. If they found out about you, they would most likely send assassins after you. I had planned on telling you when you were older, when you were able to protect yourself. But since you now know, I believe it's only right that you get your inheritance. But first, I want you to use those texts in the seals stored on your letter. Once you have proven strong enough, I will unlock your inheritance. Now, you no doubt want to know who your father was, well, I can't say, I made a promise, you'll find out when you get his letter, which may be in one of the texts in your scroll. Now Naruto, it's getting late, I want you to go to bed and rest up."

Satisfied, Naruto got up and left. Leaving the Hokage and Iruka alone.

"Iruka, how are we going to fit the teams together?" asked the Hokage, not looking forward to more paperwork.

Iruka, taking pity on him and his constant battle with paperwork, explained his idea. The Hokage was _very_ reluctant, but agreed anyway. Naruto's new life as a Spartan/genin-in-training was going to get exciting.

A/N: I have been granted inspiration to write. So that's why this chapter is out so early. Tell me what you think, next chapter, Naruto will find out about his sensei and team arrangement, and begin his Spartan training, which I can assure you, will hurt like a bitch. But will make him into a warrior. Till next time, later.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

Chapter 3

Birth of a Warrior.

Naruto walked into the academy, wearing his orange jumpsuit, and looking very sleepy. When he got home last night after talking to the Hokage, he tried to sleep, but his efforts were in vain. So he decided to try and unseal one of the books his mother saved for him. It was the book on Spartan training, needless to say, he was absolutely floored. He had to go through THAT! It was going to be painful, but he had no choice, it was needed to revive his people. When Naruto entered, he took the first seat available, which was next to Sasuke, again. Sasuke, feeling superior, asked a question loud enough for the class to hear, but not too loud. "Dobe, what are you doing here? This is for people who graduated."

Instead of replying, Naruto pointed to his forehead, and fell back asleep. When Iruka entered the room, he was a little worried about Naruto's wellbeing, considering who his sensei is going to be. He decided that now would be a good time to get the classes attention.

"Ahem, time to announce the teams," that got everyone's attention, "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, you will be on Team 8, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, your team 10, your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenei. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Yamachi Yukina, your team 7, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto due to special circumstances involving your graduation," before Iruka could finish, Sakura, who was too busy staring at Sasuke to notice Naruto piped up, "Naruto?"

"How did a loser like you graduate? I mean, unlike us, you have no family or clan to train you; you're just a loser orphan wannabe ninja. I bet your parents abandoned you when the kyuubi attacked, they were probably cowards." Before Sakura could finish, she found herself, laid out onto the desk, with a kunai at her jugular vein and another kunai at her solar plexus, held by Naruto, who had a cold, hard, steely look of raw fury on his face.

Naruto spoke in a low tone that promised pain before death, "Don't ever speak about my parents again you pink haired, Uchiha wannabe whore. If you so much as utter another word of them again," at this he leaned in close to her ear, so only she could hear, "I will have my way with you, I will violate you in the worst possible way, I will embarrass you in front of the entire village, and then, when you have lost everything, everyone's respect, I will kill you, slowly, painfully. If you tell anyone what I said here, you will wish I did all the above, cause if you speak, your punishment will be a hell of a lot worse."

With that, he rose and went back to his seat. The class witnessed all the blood drain from Sakuras face and a slight wet spot appeared around her crotch area. She wet herself, in front of the entire class. Everyone stared from Naruto to Sakura and back again. Sakura was about to leave to clean herself when Iruka spoke, in a very cold tone. No one has ever heard him speak in such a way.

"Not yet Sakura. Before you leave, I think its best I explain what happened to Naruto's family." He looked to Naruto for clearance, when Naruto nodded his head Iruka pulled out a map of Fire country.

"When the kyuubi began his rampage, he started here," he points to the edge of fire country. "As you can see, the kyuubi followed in a straight line from here, to here." He points on the map.

"And here, in this spot, directly in the kyuubi's path was a small village, a village of warriors. Naruto's mother was pregnant at the time, so she was sent to Konoha to give birth to him. Meanwhile, every citizen in the village picked up arms against the kyuubi, in hopes of delaying him. They knew they would lose, but they fought anyways, and every member of that clan was killed, slaughtered. But they ended up buying the Fourth Hokage the time needed to defeat the beast. But before he did, when the demon laid siege to the village, Naruto's mother, have finished giving birth to him, went to fight the beast, in the hopes of protecting her son. Sadly, she died as well, that was how Naruto became an orphan. Naruto just learned of his family's fate late last night, so it's to be expected that he would be upset. But you Sakura, were out of line. If you were my responsibility, I would have you kicked out of the academy and your shinobi career would be over, now you may leave."

When that last lecture was done, people were in awe, nobody had any idea. Even Sasuke looked sympathetic, having lost his own family. But before any more could be said, the sensei's showed up to take their students, except a certain Cyclops. Iruka then asked Naruto to follow him to his office, which he did. When they entered, Iruka went to his desk and Naruto sat in front.

"Ok Naruto, because of the circumstances of your graduation, you won't be given a team. Instead, you will be put onto the reserve list, but will have a sensei, and can still take missions, but they are few, so instead you will receive a base salary. If a genin on a team is injured or killed, you will take their place. If you don't get put onto a team, you can still get promoted, but you can only get promoted through actions on the battlefield, which is rare I'm sorry to say." Iruka looked apologetic, but knew that this can help Naruto, with more time to train in his family's ways.

"Now to introduce your sensei." He said. Before he could finish, the window exploded and a women came in and shouted, "Mitarashi Anko is here!"

**ON THE ACADEMY ROOF.**

In Naruto's mind, Anko was a beautiful woman. But he tried to school his emotions, he read that is a prime element a Spartan must learn, he was still having a tough time with it. She was leaning against the railing, and he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. His eyes roamed her body. Her purple hair was tied up in a weird semi bun; he eyes were a dull grey. For a shirt, she was wearing nothing but fishnet, and no bra. Naruto took in her breasts, easily c-cup; he could see her nipples harden because of the chill air. His eyes travelled downward, she was also wearing a mini-skirt that gave a new definition to mini. Because of his small size, he was able to see her thong underwear underneath her skirt. He held back a smirk. It was pink underwear. He then looked up to her eyes, which were also taking him in, but she appeared to studying him, trying to see what he's capable of as a ninja, then she spoke.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko, I like the wonderful food of dango, training, teasing men, and beating a pervert named Kakashi. My dislikes include Kakashi, a _certain_ other man, and slackers. My hobbies include training, killing, and teasing men. Your turn" she said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto of Sparta; my likes include training, trying to make my family proud, ramen, and more training. My dislike are Haruno Sakura," Anko raised an eyebrow at that, last she heard; he had a massive crush on her, "Uchiha Sasuke, and arrogant people in general. I also dislike people who judge people based on assumptions and pure stupidity, instead of using evidence and logic. My hobbies include intense training, studying my family's heirlooms, and trying to figure out how to revive my people. As well as pulling an occasional prank or two, after all, someone's got to keep the villages ninja from getting lazy." He said the last with a snicker.

Anko knew that the old Naruto was in there somewhere, and she found it. But she had to agree with him, he kept many ninja, especially ANBU, in shape. As a matter of fact, they had an entire course that's based only on Naruto and how to catch him during his pranks. Naruto sill found a way to evade them. However, this introduction left many questions about Naruto; she was going to have to talk to the Hokage and Iruka about this. But for now, onto business.

"Ok kid, I didn't want to take on a genin, but before I can decide to accept you or not, I have to give a test, luckily I can decided what it will be." She grinned evilly, which frightened Naruto, and it showed, which made her grin even bigger.

She gave Naruto a photo and explained, "See this man? This is Morino Ibiki, your test is to take his most prized possession, his bandana, if you are able to get it, and return it to me, than I will take you as my student. You have exactly 12 hours, so at midnight tonight, meet me here, and you better have it."

Naruto nodded and left in a hurry, this was going to take some work. So first, he headed into the market, and used a henge to look different. He was the same height, but he now had brown long hair, and green eyes. No whisker marks. He went into the shop, and for once not getting glares, he picked out some good dark clothing. He bought some dark ninja pants in blood red, black, dark brown and dark green. He bought several shirts in the same colors. He also bought a dark blood red cape. (A/N: the same cape the Spartans used in 300.) He bought some ninja boots, as well as full toe combat boots. He also bought a blood red bandanna to hide his yellow hair. After that, he went to a weapons store and bought some brand new kunai, shuriken, and a book on how to forge and repair weapons and armor. When he was done he headed to his apartment to change. He got rid of his jumpsuits, because he doesn't need them to garner attention anymore. He changed into a pair of black pants and full combat boots, with a blood red shirt and his cape. He put the bandanna on to cover his hair. He also got some makeup to hide his whisker marks. When he left to return to the village, he noticed something. For the first time in his life, people did not glare at him, they simply looked at him before moving on, thinking him a ninja. He then decided to ask people about Ibiki.

**2 hours later**

Ok, he got some info on Ibiki, none of it made him look forward to meeting the man. He learned that the man is the head of ANBU torture and interrogation, and was scary, the mere mentioned of his name made several people pee themselves. But now that Naruto knew who he was, he went to ANBU HQ. He'd been there a few times as a child to be safe from the village mobs. Even the villagers knew that if you try to enter without permission, you'd be killed on sight. So Naruto waited a couple of blocks away, with binoculars, watching the entrance. He saw Ibiki exit the building and head to the residential district. He followed the man from a distance. Ibiki went into a house, and came out 15 minutes later with a bag of something. Naruto figured that was the man's house. He followed the man till he went into the ANBU HQ. Naruto then left a kage Bunshin in his place to watch for Ibiki. He then went back to the man's house to scout it out. After many hours of studying and thinking, Naruto had an idea.

**2 hours before midnight**

When the Naruto clone saw Ibiki leave ANBU HQ and head to the residential district, he dispelled himself. The knowledge was transferred to Naruto and he got prepared.

Ibiki was on cloud 9. Today he had some fun "talking" with Mizuki. He found out some interesting information. But tomorrow he would right his report. When he reached his house, he knew something was wrong. He could feel a foreign chakra signature; it was faint, but there. After all, he wasn't in ANBU for nothing. He opened his door, quietly, pulled out a kunai and entered his home. He walks slowly and quietly. He reached his private office and rushed in, turned on the light and said, "WHO'S THERE?"

He looks and sees his chair slowly turn and sitting in the chair, was a completely naked women, with long blond hair. Her boobs were d-cup _at least_. Her right hand was slowly pinching her right nipple and her left hand was rubbing the lips of her vagina.

Ibiki's reaction was priceless; his eyes were bugged out, mouth open and a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

FLASH.

He turns quickly to see a person with a camera jump out his window, and the girl poof into smoke. A man came out of the shadows, Ibiki noticed that the small man was wearing the perfect colors to blend into his wall. However, he quickly recognized the yellow hair and blue eyes, Uzumaki Naruto. And he was smirking.

"Hello Ibiki-san. I think we should talk." He said.

Ibiki immediately regained his composer and motioned for Naruto to continue.

"Well, you see, I have a proposition that will be for both of our benefits. I will give you all evidence of what transpired here, in exchange, I want your bandana," Ibiki raised an eyebrow at this, "and secondly, I want you to teach me. You are known for keeping your composer in most situations. Completely calm and uncaring, yet able to unleash fury at a moment's notice. I want you to teach me on how to control myself in a similar fashion, what do you say."

Ibiki considered his options, one, he could take out the boy and retrieve the evidence; after all, he had a reputation to protect. That evidence could ruin him. On the other hand, the boy showed he has talent for kage Bunshin, for all he knew, this Naruto was a Bunshin, and if he attacked, the evidence would get out. But if he accepted this kid's offer, maybe he could get something out of this.

"Ok, I'll accept your deal, but first, when this is done, you are never to mention this again." He said.

Naruto nodded his agreement, Ibiki continued.

"And you must tell me why you want my bandana?" he said.

Naruto looked thoughtful then replied, "Well, this is my genin test."

Ibiki looked furious, he was part of a genin test, and he wasn't notified. He was going to find out this kids sensei and give them hell. After that sadistic thought, he took off his bandana and gave it to the kid and said, "Meet me tomorrow, 3pm, at the ANBU HQ."

Naruto nodded and took the bandana and left through the window.

Naruto made it back to ANKO 5 minutes before midnight. When he gave her the bandana, there was a look of complete surprise on her face. She thought he would fail and she'd be free. But before she gave an answer, she inspected the bandana. As she was doing that, Naruto couldn't help but notice ANKO's nipples were hard from the cold night hair, he really enjoyed that.

"Ok kid, you pass, I'll take you on as my student, meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 7am. Oh, here's the bandana." She gave back the bandana and left.

Naruto went home that night and slept peacefully.

**Next day, Hokage tower**

Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower to see Anko waiting by the entrance, she gestured Naruto to follow her. As they climbed the stairs, Naruto got a good view of her ass. He was tempted to reach and grope it, but restrained himself. When they reached the Hokage office, both he and Anko sat in the chairs in front of the desk. The Hokage pulled out a rather big box and gestured for Naruto to come over.

"Naruto, in this box are some of what I call, training armor. According to what I found on this scroll, this armor was designed to put stress on your muscles, like what weight bands do. This also allows you to get used to the armor that a Spartan wears into battle. Go ahead and put the armor on, oh, and you're supposed to get undressed before you put it on, here are the directions." The Hokage gives Naruto the scroll, and then leaves the office, mentioning something about coffee. Naruto turns around and sees Anko staring at him.

"What! When we go into the field, we're going to have see each other nude, that's how things are, you just get over it. Besides, it's about time I got my do. Don't think I haven't caught you checking me out," his eyes widen, she smirks, "that's right, I caught you looking at my goods and sex machine."

She pulls out some one dollar bills and says next, "Now get shaken, if you make it good, I'll give you some of it." She laughs at his red face.

Naruto got undressed, but stayed in his boxers, which made Anko frown, and put on the armor.

The chest piece was made of what to be dirty bronze; it looked used, but was built for his height. When worn, it would look like he had a ripping chest and six pack abs. followed next was some sort of metal skirt, which he put on. Followed next was a helmet; it had two plates of metal that came down and covered his cheeks, and a small piece that covers the bridge of his nose. On top was what looked like a red feathered that started at the top of his head and stretched till it reached his soldier blades. Next he added his red cape, which he noticed looked like the one he bought yesterday. Noticed that if need be, the cape could cover his entire body, but for now it just flowed behind him. Next were the sandals, which were like shinobi sandals, then the metal shin guards. He also placed on arm guards that stretch from his wrist to his elbow. He next tended to his sword. The handle was leather wraped, with what appeared to be a bar attached to it, which is called a hand guard. But there was a space in the middle of the bar allowing his hand free movement. The overall length is 25 inches, the handle length is 7 inches. The sword had a slight curve to it, (A/N: the swords from 300 movie.) next was a shield. It had the same symbol as his pendant. It was 3 feet in diameter and weighed 30 alone. When he was done, he looked ready for battle, but something was missing. Just then the Sandaime walked into the room, with a long box under his right arm, and a cup of coffee in his left hand. He handed Naruto the box, who opened it. Inside was a spear, the spear itself was 5 feet long, made mostly of metal, with some leather wrappings placed on it, to protect him from lighting attacks. The tip of the spear was 5 inches long, with a sharp point. But the blade, as well as his sword, were dull, he would have to fix that. Now that he was ready for battle, he looked to the Sandaime, hoping for an explanation.

"That Naruto is the armor the average Spartan wore. The elite Spartans were aloud no armor, because their skill was so great, all they had was their swords, shields, spears and helmet, not the chest peace, but they did keep their arm and shin guards. Other than that, they wore leather Speedos, showing off their muscles. You are not at that state. But your helmet is different than the average Spartans. That red feathered thing on your head was only given to officers, and since you're the last of your people, for now at least you are, you can wear that, marking you as the leader of your kind. Everything you're wearing also has another little feature." With that he performed some hand seals, and touched Naruto. Naruto collapsed to the ground. The Sandaime continued his explanation.

"They have seals allowing for the increase of weight. So your muscles will get stronger, you'll become physically stronger, and faster once you get used to it and take the weights off." He showed Naruto the seals to add and decrease weight.

"You are currently wearing 200 pounds total. When you get used to it, add more. Also, I want you to wear these 24 hours a day, unless you use the restroom and bath. That's the only exception. This will allow you to get used to the armor. Naruto, please give me your mothers letter."

He does, and unseals the book on how to use the Spartan weapons. He gives the book to Anko. With a questioning look, the Sandaime gives her a sign, and she tells Naruto to go to training area 66. He does, very slowly.

Left alone, the Hokage talks with Anko. "I want you to teach him on how to use those weapons effectively. That's top priority. Other than that, train him as you wish, just don't maim or kill him." Anko nods, and then asks about why Naruto hates Sakura, he explained, and she found herself impressed with the kid. She then leaves, heading to meet Naruto for training. For some reason, he thinks Anko didn't take his warnings about maiming and death. He suddenly had a headache, and then sees the giant stack of paperwork on his desk. Later the secretary could have sworn she heard the Hokage cry through his office door.

**Training area 66.**

When Naruto arrived, he saw Anko already there reading his book. He looks past her and sees a sign, "The Forest of Death." Oh great, as if things couldn't get any worse. Then Anko grins and Naruto's last thoughts are why does kami hate him so much before his first day in hell begins.

**Naruto's apartment, sometime later.**

After crawling his way back home, Naruto collapses on his floor. Today had been hell, first she taught him how to learn with kage Bunshin, which was useful, and he used it to read his training book to use his weapons properly. After that, Anko demanded he do 1,000 pushups, 1,000 setups', run around the village 5 times, and run through an obstacle course in less than 3 minutes, every time he failed, he would have to start over. He cried just thinking about it. Little did Naruto know that at that moment, the demon within him was healing him of his injuries, making him stronger in the end. He wouldn't notice till tomorrow, but with this healing, he would be able to get stronger and faster than anyone else in the village, take that Sasuke-bastard.

**The next day.**

When Naruto arrived at the training grounds, he performed taiju kage Bunshin no jutsu. With his thousand clones, he set them to different tasks, one group would read all of his books from his mother, another group would learn chakra tree walking, and the last would try out the different ways to uses his weapons like the book said, so he got practical experience as well. Then he had to follow Anko's training regimen, which was very harsh.

For the next month, Naruto's training continued like this. But he did notice a change, he was now far stronger then he was before, which is an improvement. He was till learning from his mother's books, just because he read them all, didn't mean he understood them. So that took time. Ibiki, true to his word, would spend several hours a weekend teaching Naruto on how to school his emotions; it was extremely hard not to flinch. Even harder then Anko's training, which she was enjoying. But Naruto got some satisfaction by revealing to Ibiki that Anko ordered him to blackmail him. Ibiki got his revenge of course; he had Anko write a major report about bullshit, and then made her do it again. It was a known fact the Anko hates paperwork. However, unlike his former classmates, whom Naruto has had no contact with period, he wasn't performing missions, until now. Anko refused to take d-rank missions. She had been requesting that she and Naruto get a b-rank. The Sandaime refused, but he finally relented.

Their mission was simple; they were to escort a fire country dignitary from Konoha to the rain country capital. Anko told him to pack enough for several weeks, which he did through scroll seals. Anko taught him that, seeing as that what she does. Naruto met everyone at the gate, the fire dignitary looked surprised at Naruto's choice of armor, and the samurai looked kind of fearful. After all, Spartans were famous in fire country. They set out.

"Ah come on Anko, just a little?"

"How many times do I have to tell you gaki, no!"

Naruto was trying his best to convince Anko to let him take a little weight off, she was not relenting, and her thoughts were elsewhere. She was currently thinking about her student. He had exceeded her expectations. '_He's grown remarkably. With the kyuubi healing him, he'll reach Ibiki's level in no time. And he also developed quite the body, those muscles are beginning to show, his abs are actually a 4-pack now, NO! No dirty thoughts about your student Anko, he's your student for crying out loud. Besides, he's probably too small to make you happy.'_

With that final thought, she turned her attention back to things at hand. She noticed Naruto was quite alert, hand clutched on his spear tightly, ready for any attack. She was confident he could take a chuunin and any samurai except the elites, but her main concern was if he was ready to kill, and when he did, how he would take it. As darkness came, everyone settled into camp, Naruto placed his tent next to Anko's, so they can support each other in case of attack. Naruto said he was going to go bath in a stream he found earlier, so he took off. This provided Anko with a thought, about a prank. She still needed to get him back after telling Ibiki. She thought about adding more weight to Naruto's armor when he wasn't looking. So she snuck off to the forest. It was nighttime, the stars were out, and so Anko used that advantage to hide in the bushes. She watched as Naruto bathed, and when Naruto turned to wash his penis, Anko gasped. Contrary to her earlier thoughts, his thing wasn't small. No it was fucking huge. Anko couldn't take her eyes of his penis. She didn't notice a bit of drool hanging from her mouth, or a small trail of blood coming from her nose. Naruto however, did. He heard some rustling and got up to investigate, and saw Anko. He grinned. This was his chance. Let's see if Icha Icha's infinite wisdom helps him. He walked up and spoke into Anko's ear seductively.

"Why Anko-chan, doing some peeping, I'm surprised." That snapped her out of la la land. She looked up embarrassed at being caught.

At her nod he continues, "Do you want it? Do you want me with all your being?" at her nod to all of these questions, he adds a little bit more of seductiveness. "Then maybe you will get it, later."

After that parting sentence, he walks off, having a clone pickup his armor. Anko was sitting there, in complete shock, for many reasons. For one, she found her student attractive, she noticed his developing body a while ago, but she had no idea he was that developed where it counted. She wanted him, she wants him so bad. And then she realized something, he left her hanging. That is the first time in Anko's life that anyone left her hanging. Nobody does that to her. As a matter of fact, she does that to men. She hits on them, makes them excited, and then leaves them hanging. Then later, they seek her out, and she has her way with them. It is doing this, by having the opposite sex seek her out, that she gains control over them, because they are too weak to control themselves. She is in charge, she owns them. But in thinking this, she comes to another conclusion; Naruto is doing the same thing with her. If she pursues him, then he would, in effect, own her, and the only way to stop that was if he was bad in bed. But if he was good in bed, then he would own her, forever. She knew this, and made her nervous, the thought of owning Anko was never before heard of. With these thoughts, she heads back to camp, climbs into her tent, and tries to sleep. In Naruto's tent, he was smirking, and planning. In one of the books he had his clones read, he found out that he would be in need of multiple females to produce his children, since he was the last of his kind, and what better way to start then with Anko. He had already read in the book on how to dominate women of many different personalities so he was looking forward to it. I mean He could adopt people into the Spartan clan, provided they are able to prove themselves, but for now, it was easier to get laid. With that he went to sleep.

**Morning. **

When morning broke, Naruto got up, already in his armor and help pick up camp. Anko seemed to be avoiding him, he knew why, she was fighting it, but it was only a matter of time before he won. Suddenly a kunai flew out of the foliage and pierced the neck of a samurai right next to Naruto, spraying the man's blood all over him, after that things went into slow motion for him.

He looked at his hands, and felt his face, they were covered in blood. He looked up and saw the samurai getting in a protective circle around the fire country dignitary. He watched as 10 ninjas entered the clearing. He watched as 3 samurai were cut down immediately. He watched as Anko pulled out a kunai and went into battle with a smile on her face. Naruto knew what had to be done, but could he do it. He looked again and saw a ninja trying to flank Anko; he was going to stab her in the back. That was it. Naruto picked up his spear, and jumped over the campfire and headed towards Anko. Time returned to normal. He did his best to ignore his surroundings. His face went into a blank mask, used in battle to frighten the enemy because it makes you look like a killer. As if you don't care about death. Naruto ran and using his spear, stabbed the ninja, who he noticed as a missing-nin, right in the side, blood cam spraying out, covering the ground, before Naruto twisted hid spear, killing him. Naruto turns and sees the ninjas partner that was attacking Anko, pause in shock for a second, that was all Naruto needed. He pulled his spear from the man's flesh and stabbed his partner in the heart; his spear is covered in blood as he yanks it out the man corpse. Instinctively, Naruto raises his shield to block some shruriken, he takes his right foot, steps left, crossing his left foot, which then moves back allowing Naruto to turn quickly and stab his attacker in the gut, who grunted in surprise. Naruto pulls his spear and continues onward. He sees the fire dignitary's men falling, one after another; he throws his spear, catching one man in the back, and pulls his sword. He runs in, blocks a strike from an enemy's sword with his shield and takes his sword and makes an upward slash, cutting the man's arm clean off, then swings back in a horizontal slash, cutting the man's jugular vein. Blood sprays everywhere, much of it covering Naruto. The remaining Nins look at Naruto and stare in fear. At this point, he is covered with so much blood, none of it his own, with eyes of madness in a stone cold face. He looked horrifying. By this time, there were 3 Nins left, Anko having taken the rest. She watches Naruto, ready to help if need be. It's a standoff. 3 Nins against one Spartan-in-training. Who would win? One Nin loses it and attacks followed by the others, Naruto ducks under the swing of the first one and stab the second in the gut, he then pulls his sword out and makes a backward slash at the Nin he dodged, cutting him in his neck as he was turning to attack Naruto again. Naruto looks for the last Nin, who jumped in the air with the intent to strike from above. Naruto drops his sword, grabs his spear and rips it from the enemy's corpse, and thrusts upward. The Nin didn't stand a chance, he was impaled, blood sprayed everywhere, as his body slowly fell on the spear, and it stops about half way down the handle. Naruto removes the corpse, and puts his weapons back in place and looks around, his eyes widen. The adrendelin leaving his body, he collapses.

A few hours later, Naruto awakes, noticing that for once, his armor is gone. Anko enters his tent.

"Hey ya gaki, feeling better?" she says with fake cheerfulness, worried over his mental state more than physical. This was his first battle, his first kills. Which, she might add, was amazing. He moved with such efficiency, not wasting a motion. He killed and moved on, not letting anything get in his way. He had great reflexes, despite wearing so much weight. He used his shield and weapons without difficulty. But one look into his eyes, and she saw different. His eyes were distant, taking in his actions for the first time since the battle. She decided to sit next to him, and drew him close. She noticed some tears.

"Its alright kid, let it all out. This is your first battle, I expected this." She says.

"But, I killed. I mean, I knew I would have to eventually. But, once you do, it feels so different. As a kid, I always dreamed I would save lives, not take them." He says.

What was Anko to do; she had no idea on how to deal with this. When she killed for the first time, Orochimaru simply said to get over it, or die. But Naruto was a different case. She didn't want to be like her former sensei. So she did what she could.

"Gaki, I know it's hard to accept, but this is what the world is, this is your profession. Killing is inevitable. I don't condone it, I may act like I like it, but it's all just an act. The fact that you feel anything makes you human, you should be proud of that. Never let that go, once a battles over with, then you can mourn for the dead, both allied and not. That's a human trait, be proud of it." She said.

Naruto nods, then gets up, and stretches. Anko decided to ask him something.

"Hey, how did you do what you did in battle, it was amazing." She then went into detail of what she saw.

Naruto looks sheepish and puts his hand behind his head in that old Naruto way, "well, to be honest, it was instinct. I simply did it all by instinct. I read all the books, and my body just seemed to move on its own, I was in my mind, but at the same time, I wasn't. I knew what I was doing. And that was killing my enemies, part of me said that killing was wrong; another part of me said that if I don't, you would be hurt, or worse, killed. I let that part take control, it seemed to apply all my training and put it into use."

Anko would have to think of that, the same thing happened to Kakashi when he was younger and in the war, he had separate personalities, but always complete control. Same with her. She would have to research it and see if Naruto can control his other side, because if he could, he would be a wrecking machine. With those thought pushed into the back of her mind for a later date, she noticed something. Naruto was naked. Naruto seemed to notice to and went to hide in his futon.

"Hey, nobody said you could peek. If you want it, then come get it. No freebees." She scowled then left, knowing he had her. He saw that hungry look. Oh yeah, he was good.

When what remained of the party set out, over half of them was dead. Naruto decided to stand next to the dignitary. He was a tall man, around 6' even. He had short brown hair, with green eyes. He looked down at Naruto and asked, "What's your name boy?"

Naruto, not sure it was him being addressed, looked up and saw the man looking at him, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto sir. May I ask why you want my name?" he replied.

The man seemed to think for a bit, and then replied, "Oh nothing important, I just wanted to know the name of the man that saved my life. You fought extraordinarily well yesterday, killing many enemies. I also happened to have seen your reaction afterwards. Let me guess, that was first battle, and first time killing right?" he said. Naruto looked at the ground, looking slightly embarrassed and mournful.

"Let me tell you kid, before I became a politician, I was once a high level samurai. I have killed many people in my life. But my most vivid memory was when I killed for the first time. I was probably 15 years of age. I acted like you, distant, questioning whether I did the right thing. If killing was right, but I learned afterwards, many years down the road that sometimes, it's ok to kill. If you must kill to protect your precious people, then it is right. If you must kill to protect innocent people, then it is justified. I remember, on a mission, I witnessed a group of men savagely rape a women. My mind, my soul, screamed justice. I fought and killed them viciously, and not once did I regret it. You must understand, there is a difference between killing for joy, and killing for justice, and killing for a mission. You fought to protect me, that is justified. Killing may or may not get easier. Just never let it control you, or you will become noting more then a monster. Trust me, I've seen it happen to many good men." With that, he continued on, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

Anko had listened in on the conversation, and she secretly hoped that would help Naruto.

During the remainder of the journey, Naruto thought on what the man said, and he couldn't help but agree. If he became afraid to kill, then his precious people, Iruka, Sandaime, Anko, the ramen chief and his daughter Ayame, could be killed and he does not want that. However, it is also necessary to kill on a mission. That thought brought back memories of one of Iruka lessons, one where he actually didn't sleep through. Iruka said that there's a balance in the world, and to maintain that balance, some people had to be killed, whereas some have to live. It's a balance, the way of the world. Naruto at first didn't pay it much mind, because he never payed attention in class. But now it makes sense, and Naruto came to a conclusion. He will kill, he may not like it, but it must be done. And when all is said and done, depending on who they were in life, he may mourn them, offer a prayer, or leave them be. Till then, he will simply follow the path of life, till he needs to make a decision.

When all was said and done, the rest of the mission went without a hitch, though Anko did peep on Naruto more than once. When Naruto returned to Konoha, he threw himself into his training even more the before. He had thousands of clones read, practicing the use of his weapons, new chakra control exercises, and using jutsues taught by Anko. Naruto also stepped up his emotional and mental training from Ibiki, which was now easier because he killed, and was aware of the different mental half of himself that fights. Naruto has yet to get through Anko's obstacle course in less the 3 minutes. He training weight was currently at 600 pounds, thanks to a certain, unwilling fox.

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto and Anko returned, and Anko could be seeing wandering the streets, in a daze. This surprised most people, and most men, considering her reputation. It appeared as if something was currently occupying her thoughts, and the object of her thoughts, was none other than her student Naruto. She couldn't get the thought of his naked hide out of her mind. She couldn't help but be impressed that he had so easily gotten her so toughly aroused. Just the very thought of him made her wet. But there was something else on her mind to. She knew he was playing a mind game with her, the game she had mastered. She knew if she went to him, he would own her, unless of course he was horrible in bed. In the end, she decided it was worth it, if by some will of kami that he was good, at least she get off by it. If he was bad, then she can own him, which is what she would prefer. '_So, tonight I think I will pay him a little visit'_ she thought, then started to laugh. The people around were a little weird out when the insane women started to laugh for no apparent reason.

A/N: ok, let me clear some things up. 1, Naruto's weapons and helmet and cape are the exact same as what Leonidas wore in the movie 300. The only difference is armor, since Leonidas didn't wear any. That's because those 300 Spartans were the elite of Spartan society, and only can elites where that outfit, they don't need a chest piece. Naruto will eventually reach that level, but not for a long while. Naruto will get considerably stronger by the time the chuunin exams come about. 2, as for harem, here is my final decision as to who will be in Naruto's harem,

1: Anko

2: Kin

3: Tayuya

4: Tsunade, will be younger, I will explain it later on in the story, don't ask beforehand.

5: Ino

6: ten ten.

7: Hyuuga Hanabi, when she's older, not as she is now.

Also, I have a poll, who wants me to write an uncensored version of this story, do you want more sex, violence, the whole package, let me know. Yes or no. I will decide next chapter what will happen.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES EXTREME VIOLENCE AND SEXUALITY. THERE WILL BE OFFENSE THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU ARE OFFENED, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, THEN I DON'T CARE. PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END, THEY ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. ALSO, IF YOU WANT TO READ THE UNCENSORED VERSIONS, I HAvE A PLACE THAT I POST THEM ON. JUST SEND ME AN PRIVATE MESSAGE AND I'LL SEND YOU THE LINK. HAVE FUN.

Chapter 4

Spartans return to glory.

Since Naruto and Anko had sex that night, things had started to brighten for Naruto. His training has produced excellent results. Anko had take scrolls from the ANBU library to teach Naruto a jutsu he specializes in, Bunshin. He learned mizu Bunshin (water clone), tsuchi Bunshin (stone clone), Ina Bunshin (lightning clone). With all these bunshins, his capabilities increased. He also came up with a brilliant idea. He read that the secret to Spartan success was teamwork, and no other example stuck out in his mind then a battle that occurred thousands of years ago, at a place called Thermopile. 300 Spartan warriors against around 250,000 enemy troops. Because of team work in the Phalanx formation, they inflected heavy casualties before being betrayed and killed. Naruto resolved to learn that formation, using bunshins. Because he had no army, he was able to use a variety of bunshins to do battle. He would use the stone clones, plus himself, to form the front line, to keep the enemy from breaking the formation, then he would use the other clones, mostly kage Bunshin, to form the other troops to attack with, genius actually.

Between Naruto's training, his constant sex with Anko, he spent his time looking at building his own set of armor. After hours of constant research, he finally found the type of metal to use, a metal called titanium, it was light-weight and strong. Of course, he found out about that metal by pure coincidence. His second B-rank mission was to protect a newly discovered deposit of unknown metal from aggressive enemy Nins and samurai. Naruto took some of the metal and researched it from some old texts left from the time before the great Biju conflict. He discovered what it was and presented it to the Hokage, who upon learning of such metal and the potential military implications of this metal gave Naruto's base salary a raise, and permission to have exclusive rights to the metal. The reason he had rights to it was because every merchant that saw it said it would be too expensive to research and experiment with, so no one took the rights. Naruto, with his obvious knowledge of it, was given rights to not only use for future generations, but it would keep the metal within Konoha. It was a win win situation, though some members of the village council protested to giving it to the 'demon', they were quickly silenced by the Sandaime, and surprisingly, Hyuuga Hiashi.

The Sandaime had known for quite some time that in his age he was losing power to the council and Danzou. But after a rather heated 'discussion' with Naruto on the responsibilities of being Hokage, he decided it was time to show the council and the village that he can still kick ass. During this week's council meeting, many people, including the thirds former teammates Koharu and Homura, have once again called for the death of Naruto. Now before we get into this amusing meeting, let me explain the set-up of the council. The council is made up of the clan heads of all the major clans; the most powerful member is Hyuuga Hiashi. Then the rest of the council is made up of 32 civilians who have influence in the village. Sadly, they know next to nothing on the life of the ninja, and often made decisions that were bad for the village, sometimes even overruling the clan heads. Well, today that ends. Today, Sarutobi was going to re-insert control.

"We demand the death of that demon. My sources say he is becoming too powerful, he must be killed or he will kill us all!" stated one council member.

"I demand we take a vote to kill the demon, all in favor." Said Koharu.

All the civilians and some clan heads, Sarutobi took note of the Haruno, the Inuzuka, and the yamanaka voting in approval. Koharu spoke again, "Sarutobi, we have voted that the monster is to be killed, we expect it to be done immediately." She demanded.

Sarutobi, got up, lifted his hat, and suddenly let out a concentrated intense killing intent against the council. He hasn't used this much killing intent since he fought in the second great shinobi wars as a young man. The entire civilian parts of the council as well all the clan heads, except Hiashi showed signs of great fear, even the Aburame looked nervous. Hiashi was looking slightly nervous, but carefully controlled his emotions. Sarutobi talked with great fury.

"I WILL NOT ORDER HIS EXECUTIN. NARUTO IS A KONOHA SHINOBI AND HE WILL REMAIN SAFE! IF ANY OF YOU USELESS ASS HOLES TRY THIS AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I AM THE HOKAGE, I RULE THIS VILLAGE, NOT YOU! THIS COUNCIL IS JUST A LUXERY, ONE THAT I CAN EASIY, REMOVE, AND I WILL IF YOU SO MUCH AS STEP ONE HAIR OUT OF LINE! IS THAT CLEAR?"

He received many nods at this. Most people were sweating bullets, except the shinobi, now comes the finale.

"Now, Danzou, it has come to my attention that you have been running illegal activities in this village. No more will you squander this villages military resources, as of this moment, your root ANBU division will be dissolved and integrated into the current ANBU system." Danzou began to object at this. But before he could continue, several ANBU surrounded him with swords at his throat.

Sarutobi held up a folder and spoke again, "I have here evidence of your illegal activities, including aiding and abetting Orochimaru by giving him the details of this villages patrol details, as well as human experimentation. You are to be executed in 5 minutes. Take him away!" said Sarutobi. Danzou protested but was no match for the ANBU, especially the one with gravity defying silver hair. With that, the village council remained silent in complete shock. Even Hiashi was shocked, and it's damn near impossible to shock Hiashi. Many people had always been suspicious of Danzou, but they had no idea he did those things. True to the Hokage's words, after the meeting ended, with Sarutobi back in charge, Danzou was executed, and an entire list of his crimes laid out for the village. It was quite extensive. Apparently, people found out the hard way not to piss of the Hokage. He was now very happy. Now back to Naruto.

Naruto was researching a way to use the metal, he even went on a trip with Anko to one of the old ruined cities to look for research, and have sex. Naruto an Anko had sex in the library, an old hotel, the government building. Even as we speak, Naruto was doing her, in the ass, by a lamppost.

When he was done, he pulled up his pants and rested against the wall. Anko pulled up her skirt, and put on her coat, as she walked you could see a combination of his cum and her fluids running down her legs. They were going to have to clean up before they return to Konoha.

Little did they know, that they were being watched, by missing-nin and closet pervert Uchiha Itachi. With his sharingon activated, he had a very good view of what was going on. And he was coping Naruto's sexual techniques, after all, if the boy is good, and Itachi copies, then maybe he can get laid more. With them moving towards Konoha, Itachi left, promising to return.

When Naruto returned to Konoha, he was carrying an armload of books, he already knew what needed to be done, and he had to find a weapons dealer who would not throw him out. Anko made a recommendation, then left to report to the Hokage. She of course forgot to change cloths, oops.

Naruto made his way to the shop and stepped inside, behind the counter was a bored looking man polishing a sword.

"Excuse me sir, are you the owner of this shop?" Naruto asked.

The man looked up and looked at Naruto's whisker marks, and instead of a glare, there was a warm smile. "Of course young man, how can I help? My name is Kiyoshi john, I know, a weird name, but hey, I come from a weird family." He laughs.

Naruto smiles and asks, "I was wondering if you make your own weapons and armor here."

The man nodded and Naruto continued, "Well, I have a proposition that I'm sure can prove to be very beneficial to the both of us." The man nodded and motioned Naruto to continue.

"Well, I have recently come into possession of a new type of metal. A metal that hasn't been seen and used since the time before the Great Biju wars. I'm the only person who possesses it. I have done some research and would like to have your help in forging weapons and armor for me, my descendants, as well as the rest of my people, when I eventually rebuild them. If you help me, I guarantee, that your family will receive exclusive rights from my people in terms of weapons and armor sales and forging. We will go to no one else, you will receive all our business." Naruto finishes.

John was indeed impressed, and eager to form this friendship. His clan specialized in weapons; he himself has a personal collection that is second only to the fire lord. So it was no surprise that he knew about Spartan weapons and armor. He called his daughter, a cute girl named Tenten to watch the store. As Naruto walked into the back following john, he could feel Tenten's eyes roaming his body, when he turned to look, he saw a predatory hungry look. When she caught him looking at her, she blushed and turned away. Naruto now had ammunition.

When he reached the back he sat in a chair in front of john and pulled out his notes. He explained in great detail, on what he wanted. Throughout the explanation, john's eyebrows kept rising further, and further, till they disappeared into his hairline. By the time Naruto was done, john had a very eager look on his face. They spent the rest of the evening going over ideas and how to forge this armor. By the time they had a solid plan drawn up, Naruto had to leave and go home. He would return the next day early in the morning to begin; Anko gave him tomorrow off to make the armor. As Naruto was leaving, he saw Tenten bending over picking something up. He saw, in great detail, how her tight pants were showing off every curve, which was made better by the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear. She turned around only to see Naruto wink at her, then leave the store. She blushed a crimson that would put Hinata to shame.

**The next day**

Naruto returned to the shop at 5:30 that morning, they were going to need all day to make the armor. First, they were going to melt the titanium then add 6 percent aluminum and 4 percent vanadium. That would make the armor extremely strong, but very light as well. After spending several hours of mixing, they poured the mixture into 2 molds, one of his chest piece, the other for his helmet, they also had molds for his spear and sword in case they have extra, which they did. It turns out, even when they were done, there was still extra left over, so Naruto gave it to john as a gift, he was very giddy for the next month. After the mixture cooled and the process was done, what came out of was extraordinary. The armor was of the same design as his training armor, same with the weapons. Only now, they all had a silvery shine to them. Naruto and john spent an hour admiring their work, then they went to start the shining the armor, then spent another hour admiring it while having tea. By the time they were done, it was late at night, so Naruto went home with his new weapons and armor.

**The next day, again**

Team 8 was currently at their usual training spot.

"Hey, has anyone seen that Naruto baka? It's been how long, 1 month, 2 months." Said Kiba.

"it has been exactly 2 months, 2 weeks since we graduated Kiba, therefore it has been the same amount of time since we last saw him." Replied Shino.

Hinata just simply blushed.

"Ah, I bet he's still the weakling he was before." Said Kiba.

"It is wise not to underestimate him Kiba, he may have improved, and after all, if you are able to, then surly he can as well." Said Shino. Kiba bristled at the insult.

Kurenei showed up afterwards to inform then they have a c-class mission.

**Hokage tower**

Team 8 walked in and waited for the Hokage to produce the proper file.

"Here we go, your mission is to escort a bridge builder, come in tazuna-san."

**One week later, with Naruto**

Naruto, having slept in, was just finishing preparing breakfast for two, himself, and Anko. She came in, nude, not even bothering to get dressed. After breakfast, Anko got dressed and went to her apartment to gather something's for training, when suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and saw an ANBU there. "Hokage requires your presence and your student immediately." Then he disappeared.

**10 minutes earlier, Hokage tower.**

The Hokage was battling his enemy, paperwork. He may have put the council in their place, but he still had to do this.

TAP TAP.

He turns around and sees a messenger bird on his window sill. He opened his window and took the message. As he read the message, his face became worried, then angry, and finally fury. He was exuding a killing intent so strong that even the ANBU body guards in his office were shaking.

"GET ME ALL THE JOUNIN SENSEIS AND THEIR TEAMS, NOW!" he yells.

They quickly follow his instructions. In 10 minutes, Kakashi and his team, Gai and his team, Asuma and his team, Iruka. The only one missing was Anko, but she just storms into the office, as always. Followed behind her, in all his Spartan glory, came Naruto, in his new armor. All silver and shiny, with red flowing cape behind him. He walks to the front of the Hokage's desk, and salutes, then stands back and ignores the stares of everyone in the room. The Hokage began his speech that would forever change some of the very people in this room.

"My shinobi, as of this moment, we are at war!" that was all the Hokage had to say. The jounins, including Kakashi, and surprisingly Naruto, seemed to change personalities in an instant. They were alert, ready for orders. Naruto, everyone noticed, was clutching his spear eagerly, with a look of coldness in his eyes. The Hokage continued.

"I have received a missive from Kurenei, who went on a C-class mission to wave country to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna from bandits. It appears that he lied, because his country is in poor condition, and a C mission was all they could afford. The countries waterways were controlled by a man named Gatou, a ruthless business man who deals in many illegal trading. The fire lord himself has put a death warrant out on Gatou to be captured or killed on sight anywhere in fire country. Apparently, Gatou tried to kidnap his children for ransom. Team 8's mission became an A-rank when they ran into 2 chuunin named the demon brothers, and a Jounin named Zabuza, a former member of the 7 swordsman of the hidden mist. Through a series of circumstances, Gatou has had his army take over the entire country, raping and pillaging. However, it gets better, and worse. It seems that Gatou betrayed Zabuza, so he and his allies have joined Kurenei, but they are holed up in Tazuna home, which is the only safe place in the country. Now, the worse news. It seems that Gatou has kidnapped Hyuuga Hinata."

That sent a wave of surprise throughout the room. The Hokage continued.

"I am making this an S-class Mission. I would normally send an ANBU team, but they are tied up at the moment. So I have no choice but to send all of you. Kakashi," he stepped forward, "I am placing you in charge of all the jounins, with Anko as your second in command, Naruto," he stepped forward, "you'll be in charge of the genin," before the Hokage could continue, Sakura interrupted.

"But sir, Sasuke-kun would be better; he is the rookie of the year." She said. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Sakura, please do not interrupt the Hokage, he has his reason when he makes these decisions, you must have faith in him like I do."

"Sakura." Says the Hokage, getting her attention, "the reason I picked Naruto was because he has already taken and completed 2 B-rank missions, as well as commanded a team in battle. He is the most experienced genin in combat then all of you that is why I have chosen him. Have faith in Naruto, he is not the same man he was when he graduated." The Hokage smiles, and then gets serious again. "Your primary objective is to locate and rescue Hinata, and free wave country. Your secondary objective is to capture Gatou alive, if you're unable to do that, then kill him. Is that understood, good, you all leave in an hour, dismissed." He said, everyone left to prepare.

Before Naruto went to the gate, he went to pick up a topography map of wave, so he can know the terrain better. After that he arrives at the gate, he already has all the supplies he needs. He keeps an emergency supply of cloths, food, and weapons in scrolls with him at all times. In the course of 30 minutes, everybody arrived carrying all that was needed.

"Ok everyone, I'll be in the lead, Naruto you lead the genins, we will be putting on a fast pace, so if anyone can't keep up we'll carry you. We'll leave and arrive at a dock in 2 hours, there's a boat that will take us there under the cover of darkness." With his speech done, Kakashi leapt into the trees, followed by everyone else.

1 hour into the trip and Sakura was already tired, so Anko got stuck carrying her. Anko made a promise to get that girl into gear when they return to the village. Naruto was excited, this was an s-class mission, and he'll get to test if his training improved himself or not.

Sasuke was not happy. It was obvious that the dobe had to have gotten stronger since they graduated. Sasuke wanted that power; he swore he would find out about the dobes power and take it to kill his brother with.

When they finally arrived at the dock, Kakashi went to the boatmen to see if everything was set, when he returned, he motioned everyone to follow him. When they got onto the boat, everyone was tense. It would take only 10 minutes to get to the country, but for some, those few minutes seemed like an eternity. When they disembark, they continued onward till they came to a cliff face, and in the valley was a rather large samurai camp. Kakashi called everyone together for ideas, it was Naruto who spoke.

"I have an idea, I'll create several Kage Bunshins who can then infiltrate the camp and give us the information needed." With that, he creates 20 clones, who then henge into flies and fly into the camp. A half hour later, when everyone is still resting up, Naruto lifts his head, everyone takes that as a sign to listen, but all they saw was his eyes. His cold, hard eyes. He was radiating an intense bloodlust, surprising everyone, and freighting Ino and Sakura. Finally he spoke.

"Those bastards. My clones have transmitted me the information. It seems that this camp was built shortly after the invasion. Its sole purpose was to keep all the young women in the village, where they will eventually be sold as slaves. But before the ships arrive to carry them off, they are being _used_ for the samurais disgusting sexual pleasure. It's basically a rape camp!" he said with fury.

This caused a violent reaction to go through the group. All the females were horrified and angry. The men were flat out pissed off, to them, this kind of action was deserving of the most brutal punishment, death. Naruto was way, _way,_ beyond pissed. He wants blood, their blood. He clears his head and pulls out the map he purchased.

"This is my plan, from what I can tell, this entire village is made up of average samurai, bout 1500 of them. I can take care of them, no problem. The leaders camp is here, closest to the ocean. However, about a half a kilometer south of the enemy position is a narrow pathway, about enough for 20 people standing side by side. I can create enough clones in the phalanx formation, and they will be easily disposed of. I want the genin, especially you Neji," his head perked up at this, "on the top of the canyon, you can rain down shuriken and jutsu on the enemies, but Neji, and you're the most important. With your byakugan, you can tell me if any enemies begin to use the bow and arrow. Your perfect for that cause you have the most visual range." Neji nodded.

"Next, the jounins will come in from the ocean, there's a river right next to us that will provide you the perfect cover. When you enter the camp from the rear, I want you to take first priority in capturing that leader, he can provide good Intel. I also want you to rescue the citizens, they are first priority."

When Naruto finished, everyone sat there in complete silence, obviously not expecting that from the class clown. When Shikamaru agreed with Naruto, that further cemented that this would work. When Kakashi was about to question it, Anko shook her head no, having faith in her student. But the Sandaime did place Naruto in charge of the genins, so he was obviously smart enough to do it. He was probably going to regret it later, he agrees, they set out in 1 hour.

Naruto arrives in the canyon, surveying it. The genin are currently 100 feet above his head. Naruto perform some hand seals, and 20 stone clones. Then he creates 80 normal Kage Bunshins, they then set up in the phalanx formation. The stone clones with Naruto, form the front line, with their shields inter connected; they also have their spears above the shields, ready to strike. He sends in one kage Bunshin to the enemy gates. The clone kills the guards, alerting the enemy.

"We're under attack!"

"Grab your weapons"

"Kill them all!"

Those are some of the things the enemy yells when they all charge out the gates. Before the enemy nears, Naruto gives a quick speech for the genins and his clone, it was nice and simple.

"SPARTANS! THIS IS WHERE WE HOLD THEM! THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT! THIS IS WHERE THEY DIE! GIVE THEM NOTHING, TAKE FROM THEM, EVERYTHING!"

"HA-OOH! HA-OOH!"

Naruto and his clone war cries reach the ear of the genins, rousing them from their thoughts.

Most of them were feeling as if Naruto was committing suicide, except for 2 people, Shikamaru, with his high intellect, knew it would work. Ino, surprisingly, knew Naruto would survive, for some strange reason; Naruto exuded confidence, power, and skill. The bloodlust he was radiating helped solidify that fact.

100 feet: Naruto and his army got their shields ready.

50 feet: Naruto tensed his muscles.

10 feet; the genin grew anxious.

SLAM!

That was the sound as the bodies of samurai came crushing against the shields of the phalanx, pushing Naruto and his clone army back several feet, but he held firm. The samurai kept pushing into the canyon, unaware that they just sealed their fate.

When the time was right, Naruto yelled, "NOW!"

Simultaneously, the entire front line of clones pushed their shields forward and up, then took their spears and stabbed forward, blood came gushing out the bodies as Naruto pulled back his spear, took a step forward and lifted their shields again.

"PUSH FORWARD!" yelled Naruto.

Push forward they did, as they pushed, their shields pushed the men, their spears tearing the flesh off the samurai. Naruto himself pushes forward, he thrusts, sending his spear into the heart of a samurai, he yanks back, in formation, and pushes forward. He watches as 3 of his men spear the same man, the yank back, his blood gushing out in torrents as his body falls, he continues on. Bodies cover the ground, Naruto steps onto corpses, steps into puddles of blood, thrusting his spear into the heart of his enemies. Yet he and his clones remain safe behind their wall of metal. Naruto and his army approached the entrance of the canyon, when they do, he must initiate phase 2.

The remainder of the genins looks on in complete horror as Naruto killed without mercy. They watch as hundreds of samurai are slaughtered. With Naruto's inpenetratable wall of metal, he remains safe. They have never seen anything like it, that form of fighting was unheard of, till this day. They cringe as they see Naruto, or one of his clones, they can't tell, as he severs a man's head with his spear, sending blood flying in all direction.

Naruto's army reach the opening, _'wait one more second'_ he thinks.

"NOW!" he yells, they push their shields up, and break formation. Naruto runs forward, stabbing his spear into a man's gut, pulls it out then continues on. He stabs another man into the chest, pulls out and stabs another all before the first man's body falls to the ground. He takes his spear and changes hand grips, ad hurls it through the air with all his strength, he watches as the spear flies, and lands into a man's chest, only to come out the back of the man behind him. Two men with one throw, not bad.

Naruto pulls out his sword and swings to the right, cleaving a man's head into two, then runs forward. He blocks a strike with his shield, turns and slices the man's arm off, reveres grip the stabs him in the eye. He pulls it out and continues onward, he take a glance backward and sees his clone dealing deathblows to any that pass him. He ducks under a swing by a sword, slams his shield into the body of the enemy, hearing a satisfying crunch, then quickly stabs him in the heart before moving on.

**30 minutes later**

Naruto stands alone on the field, having just dismissed his clones. He stands in the middle of the bloodiest battle in his young life. He and his clones killed 1500 men. Yet he cannot bring himself to feel remorse. Not after what they've done. Naruto then heads into the camp, leaving the samurai to their dyeing fate. Behind him, the remaining genins stood, all of them affected one way or another. Sasuke in shock, and wanting. He wants that power. Neji is in shock, over the fact that Naruto changed fate by rising from dead last to winner of this slaughter. Perhaps fate can be changed. All the females were completely disgusted, and horrified by what they saw, so many bodies. So much death, so much blood. Sakura stepped in something and heard a squish; she looks down and sees she stepped in someone intestines; she screams and runs ahead to Sasuke.

**The enemy camp**

Naruto enters the first tent on his right, and sees a sickining sight. There on the ground, a girl no older then 15, lay dead, her stomach cut open. He can also see cum pooling out of her ass and vagina. Raped and killed. He said a quick prayer, and was about to leave, when he heard a whimper. He turns around, and sees a little girl hiding behind a chest. She was no older than 5. He removes his bloodied helmet and looks at the girl. "Come on little girl. I won't hurt you, I came here to save you." He says in a soft voice.

Hesitant at first, she comes forward; Naruto picks her up, and then exits the camp. He sees his genin finally showed up. He hands the girl over to Ino.

"This is Ino, she'll take care of you ok?" says Naruto.

Naruto goes forward and into the next tent, there he finds 2 women, beaten, covered in bruises. He walks forward, and inspects them. Their unconscious, a quick diagnostic jutsu reveals that one's anal cavity has been severely abused, no doubt with other objects then a penis. She was raped by many men, probably 30-40. The other was in no better shape, he put a simple sleeping jutsu on them, so they can rest. He then creates clones to tend to them and leaves. When Naruto exits, he sees the remaining genin, staring at him, he issues more orders, "I want all of you to tend to the wounded and, deal with the ones that can be saved, if their dead move on, mark the tents with markers to signify wounded. There's a big tent in the center of the village, after I check it out that will be made into a medical tent, bring all wounded there, till then just mark the tents."

As they explore the camp, Naruto creates a hundred clones to assist the civilians in need, in the center of the camp, they finally meet the jounins. Behind them they have a hundred survivors. Several of these women obvousisly sexually abused. When all was said and done, there were 500 survivors. Everyone was doing their best to assist; Kakashi has already sent a request for medical assistance.

Right now, with the leader captured, they were interrogating him, he caved easily to kakashi's wrath. As we speak, the medic Nins arrived and are tending the wounded, and our genins and jounins were sitting around a campfire, the tension was thick in the air.

"Congratulations on your actions today. Sasuke, Sakura, do you need to talk about your first kills?" asked Kakashi, worried for his students. He did notice that Sakura turned an ugly shade of green while Sasuke scowled, then spoke, "we didn't kill Kakashi, and none of us did. Naruto killed them all."

The other jounins looked up at this, only to receive confirmation nods from their students. Neji spoke next, "if you wish to see the results, you can go and have a look." Then he returned to the fire, deep in thought.

They turned to see Naruto was already getting ready for the night.

**The next morning.**

Following the advice of their students, they went to look. What they saw shocked them to the core, except Anko, who seemed to smirk.

"How? How can a genin do this all by himself?" was the question asked by Asuma.

"It's simple." Said a voice, they turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them. He looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, but then again, he always looks like that.

"Naruto's plan was perfect, it had no flaws. He lured the enemy into a situation where they could not escape. When the front of the enemy formation came rushing in, they were trapped by their own men, who also came rushing in, there was no retreat, only death. Naruto stayed firm, not once breaking formation. He utilized teamwork with his clones in the deadliest fashion I have ever heard of. Naruto fought with a fury, yet calmness at the same time. It appeared that what happened in that camp, what those men were doing infuriated him. Personally, I agree, they had it coming." With that, Shikamaru walks off.

After a quick breakfast, the teams gather again.

"Ok everyone, this is what we managed to get out of that leader. There are 2 more camps; luckily they do not contain villagers, just enemy samurai, and possibly shinobi. The next camp is 20 kilometer due north, it should contain about one hundred samurai; the last place to look will be the village itself. But we'll discuss that when the time comes, these medic-nin will be fine, there is one ANBU squad here, they'll protect and heal the villagers as well. Now, let's move out." Said Kakashi.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

They reach a cliff face overlooking the camp, Kakashi asked Naruto to use his clones to scout the camp, same way as the last one. He did, and managed to acquire documents that may be of use. He discovered that there are no civilians in the camp, so he proposed a simple, yet effective plan. He, Kakashi, Sasuke, Asuma, and Gai would use flame jutsu to decimate the camp from the safety of the cliff, they should start with Katon: Housenka no jutsu. Raining fireballs from the sky, it would be effective, and a great intimidator. They agreed, so they did perform the hand seals, and each put an enormous amount chakra into it. The result, massive fireballs, too numerous to count began to rain from the sky, setting the camp aflame.

"AH!" One man screamed seconds before he was engulfed in flame. Tents were blown up, bodies exploded, sending body parts everywhere. In a matter of minutes all that was left of the camp was a giant firestorm, nobody survived. The team moved a safe distance away to discuss their next plan.

All that was left was the main town of wave, which would most likely contain Gatou. But first they had to reunite with Kurenei and her allies. They figured that they can sneak through the forest on the outer edges of the town, and make their way to tazuna house, which is 15 miles north of the village. They set out immetdeitlly.

**Tazuna home.**

Everyone was in bad shape, Kiba was injured with a stab wound to the stomach, Shino was covered in cuts and brouses, and Kurenei was just as bad. Zabuza was unable to use one of his arms, it being in a sling, Haku had done her best to heal everyone and fight, the demon brothers were barely conscious. Everyone was suffering from chakra depletion, injuries, worry of Hinata, and low morale. They heard a rustling outside, and then a knock on the door, everyone was nervous; they knew if the enemy chose to attack they would be killed. But their hopes rose when they heard a familiar voice, "yo, it's me Kakashi."

Opening the door, everyone is let in.

"Thank kami! We couldn't hold out much longer." Said Kurenei, sounding very very relieved.

"Yeah well, we wouldn't be here as soon as we were if it wasn't for Naruto here." Kakashi says pointing to Naruto. Everyone turns to look at him, his armor, his hair, every part of him is covered in the blood of his enemies. Naruto decides to make rounds and gives everyone 2 soldier pills. "Take these; they will help restore your chakra."

When everyone had taken the pills, Haku went back to healing, she fixed Zabuza's arm, allowing him to use his sword more effectively. After wards, it was decided that the new arrivals would take watch while Kurenei and the others rested. The briefing would be done tomorrow.

**Naruto's watch.**

Naruto had summoned clones to take watch around the house and in the forest. Currently, Naruto was on the roof, looking towards the village, where his enemy awaits. He had a sinking feeling that soon, something horrible was going to happen. He could feel it, in his veins, and he didn't know whether he would be ready for it. When his time was up, Naruto went inside to rest, while Kakashi took next watch.

**Morning.**

Everyone had gathered in the living room to discuss some sort of plan.

"We need to locate Hinata, she is our main priority." Stated Kakashi, he was met with approval from everyone. "Naruto, I want you to send your spies in like the previous 2 camps. I would like to know what were up against."

Before Naruto could send the clones Kurenei spoke up, "don't bother, Shino already sent in bugs. The entire town is clean of civilians, Gatou has taken the town hall as his base of operations, it is rumored that he is in negotiations with Kumo to get Hinata. Other than that, the town is filled with about 200-300 elite samurai." She finished.

The news sounded grim, the genins have so far faced average shinobi, well, mostly Naruto faced them. Elites were above them, about low to mid chuunin level. Luckily, Shikamaru had an idea.

"How about we use the kirigakure jutsu, cover the town in mist, then we can go in, take out the enemy, and rescue Hinata, they won't be able to see, but we can. Naruto and his clones can take out the main building, I think he is best suited for that." Everyone tended to agree. They set the plan in motion for that afternoon.

**Afternoon, time of attack.**

As the mist rolled in, the ninjas went into action. They attacked silently and swiftly, from all direction. Zabuza snuck up behind his prey, and snapped his neck.

Neji went and killed 5 men with silent jyuuken strikes to the heart.

Ino stabbed a man in the heart with a kunai.

Naruto made his way to towards the main hall. He noticed 2 elites guarding the place. He and his clone each took a guard and stabbed them silently in the heart without a sound. He entered the building quickly, and made his way towards the main hallway. He split his clones into several places to investigate.

Naruto slowly approached what appeared to be an office. The door was cracked and he listened in.

"Is she pure?"

"Of course she is, my men never touched her. That was part of the agreement. Do you have the money" asked a short man in a business suit.

The other man, whom Naruto saw to be Kumo Jounin, dropped a suitcase on the desk, filled with cash, "like we agreed, bring me the girl."

Gatou snaps his fingers and one of his men brings out the girl. It was Hinata. She was tied and gagged, apparently still knocked out. Naruto took this as an opportunity to attack; he knew he was outmatched, but hopefully he could hold out long enough for help. He sent a clone for re-enforcements.

Naruto stormed into the room, throwing his spear into the chest of the guard holding Hinata. Naruto took out his sword and charged the shinobi. The Kumo-nin jumped back and performed a quick lighting jutsu that barely missed Naruto. Naruto runs forward hoping to get the man into close quarters. This Nin was no fool; he jumped over Naruto and shot out 3 kunai, which Naruto blocked with his shield.

"Hmmm, you're pretty good, but I'm a Jounin, you can't beat me. But you know, I'll give you my name, so you can tell the shinigami who killed you, my name is Kenji, now DIE! RAIKYUU!" a ball of lighting shot out of the man's hand and impacted on Naruto's chest piece.

"AAAAHHHH!" Naruto yells.

That hurt because Naruto is wearing metal armor, metal conducts electricity, so the damage to Naruto is increased, yeah, and it sucks.

Naruto stands back up, knowing his situation, removes his chest piece, and his helmet. He's clad in nothing but leather underwear. His body exposed, Naruto knows he must be careful, or he could die. Kenji pulls out a sword of his own, and then he channels electricity into the blade.

"This sword is special, it is a technique used only in Kumo. By channeling lightning into my blade, I will increase the damage done to you by tenfold." He smirks.

'_Shit! I can't beat a Jounin, now I have to deal with a fucking lighting blade. Anko, Kakashi, you better get your asses here pronto!' were Naruto's thoughts_. But Naruto made a mistake, some of the fear he was feeling showed in his eyes, and the Jounin laughed at him.

"Tell me kid, what rank are you, genin? You can't win." He lunges at Naruto and makes a slash, slicing Naruto's chest, from his soldier to his abs.

"AHH! DAMN THAT HURTS."

Naruto charges forward, slashing in a diagonal way, which missed when Kenji jumped over his head again and slashed at his back.

**Ten minutes later.**

Kakashi and Anko were making their way to the building Naruto was in, following his clone very closely. If Naruto needed help, then things must be bad. When they made their way to the office, what they saw was a shock to the core, especially for Anko. Naruto was lying in a bloody heap. He had slashes and cuts all over his body, he was barely standing. Renji lifted his sword to give the killing blow, when Kakashi intercepted him with a chidori to the chest. Kumo-nin killed by a lighting jutsu, how ironic. Anko went to check up on Naruto.

"h-he-help Hinata." Was all he said before being encompassed in darkness.

Haku was running. She was told to get to the main hall as soon as possible. The enemy has already been completely annihilated. Zabuza really enjoyed getting some payback. Haku shook her head; she has more important things to worry about. As she enters the main office, she sees a terrifying site. On the desk lay the blonde boy that gave her the soldier pills. He was covered in blood, his own blood. She makes her way over, green medical chakra already on her hands.

For 2 hours she worked her hardest trying to heal the boy. During her work, she noticed something odd. There was an orange chakra healing the boy as well. It was doing an even better job than her, she wondered if this was a bloodline. She takes a glimpse off to the side; she sees his sensei, a strange women named Anko, watching with worry on her face. Kurenei was currently talking to Hinata, trying to re-assure her and see if she is alright. The other jounins and genins were working to secure the town. Making sure there were no enemy survivors.

**1 hour later**

Haku stood back, feeling exhausted. She did her best, and what she couldn't do that bloodline did. But sadly, the boy was going to be covered in scars for the remainder of his life, though it is not a significant number. Most will fade in time, provided he gets a tan. But there were 2 that would stick out forever. One stretched from the top of his soldier to his midsection. The second went over his left eye in a diagonal direction. It went from the middle of his forehead to the center of his left cheek. Luckily, only minor damage was done to the eye, but his bloodline and Haku's chakra were able to fix it, Naruto still has use of the eye. By the time Haku finished, all the Jounin and genin were in the office. Kakashi was currently holding Gatou as prisoner; the Hokage wanted a word with him. Naruto was till unconscious, so they decided to take him back to tazuna house, to recover.

**Naruto mind.**

Naruto woke up, and felt water. He looked down and saw that he was in fact in knee high water. He hears a rumble down the hallway so he decides to check it out. After walking for a minute he comes upon a huge gate, with the lock being a piece of paper with the kanji for seal. He looks up and sees a giant fox with nine swaying tails sat before him, with an unreadable look on its face.

"Let me guess, you're the great and almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune right?" said Naruto.

"**Of course I am, do you know of any other nine tailed foxes in the world?" **said the kyuubi sarcastically.

"Ok fox, where are we, and why am I here." Asked Naruto in a voice of confidence, to show he was not intimidated, even though he was.

"**We are in your mind. You are currently recovering from your injuries, oh, that reminds me, JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED YOU STUPID ASS!"**

Naruto actually jumped at the roaring voice of the kyuubi, but the old Naruto wasn't going t sit by and take this, "LISTEN UP YOU HAIRY ASS FURBALL! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO PROTECT HINATA!" yelled back Naruto.

"**You know, you could have used jutsu, you should not have engaged in a sword fight with an obviously better skilled opponent. Just look at your condition, if it wasn't for me, you would be dead. I worked my ass of trying to mold you into the perfect warrior/sex god. And you almost ruin it in the span of 10 minutes. I thought Spartans were supposed to think before they act, I see you have yet to grasp that concept." Said kyuubi**.

That hurt, that was a low blow, and kyuubi knew it. But it was needed to get Naruto's act together. He may have had some training, but the simple fact of the matter is his mind is still trying to adapt to his new life.

"Well, what do you suppose I do?" asked Naruto.

"**Well, I suggest you try to learn more ninjutsu, especially forbidden jutsu, there are people out there that will not hesitate to kill you, and so you must be prepared. Also, try to learn basic medic jutsu; it can save your life. I will train you in strategy, so you won't be so stupid next time. And for kami's sake, GET MORE WOMEN!" said kyuubi**.

Naruto agreed with everything kyuubi said, until he got to the women, "HEY! What's it matter to you how many I sleep with?"

"**It's simple. In order to recreate your people you must have many strong women to have your children. You must also adopt people into the clan. That Zabuza would be a good choice, he's strong and may be able to teach you some things. And that Haku, quite frankly she's hot. I highly suggest you take her as one of your women. She's strong, I can tell that, she's got a good bloodline, and before you ask I was able to detect it through her medical chakra. She has a good knowledge of medicine, and frankly, with your stupidity, that kind of resource would be invaluable."**

Naruto bristled at the insult, but chose not to respond, and instead thought over what the fox said. If he were honest with himself, the fox was right. "Ok, I guess you're right."

"**Good, glad you agree. Now time to wake up."** With that parting statement, the kyuubi thrust Naruto from his mind.

**The waking world**

Naruto moaned, not the kind of moan he got from Anko, but they kind that was used when he woke up.

"a-ah, where am I?" he whispered.

At these words everyone in the house came into Naruto's room, Haku, being the medic, took priority.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" she asked

"I feel like I get my assed kicked." Naruto replied, this got a chuckle from some people.

Haku performed a diagnostic jutsu to make sure, and then spoke. "You're doing much better, any questions?"

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Naruto.

It was Kakashi who answered, "Well, we followed the plan Shikamaru came up with, but what we all failed to take into account was enemy ninja. You found a Jounin Kumo-nin taking Hinata. You sent a clone to get reinforcements while you tried to hold out against the enemy."

"Oh, I remember now. He paid Gatou money to get Hinata. He made sure that she remains pure." Said Naruto.

That made several people flinch, Hinata had tears coming down her eyes and Neji had a look of fury on his face.

Haku decided to give a medical report on Naruto. Everyone has been wondering what kind and how many injuries he sustained, but Haku kept it under lock and key till Naruto woke up.

"Well Naruto-kun, you sustained quit a number of injuries. You had 3 broken ribs, you were stabbed 5 times, had various slashes all over your body, including your eye. Your bloodline managed to repair quite an amount of the damage, including your eye. That combined with my medical jutsu you were able to pull through. Anyone else would have died." She said.

Naruto and everyone listened to the report, and no one missed the Kun suffix added to his name.

'_So Haku, already developing a crush on him?' was Zabuza thoughts._

When that was done, Kakashi said Naruto can rest, and that they will depart in 2 days.

During the 2 days, Naruto talked with several people, including Ino. She first approached Naruto to apologize for her treatment towards him in the academy. Naruto accepted and they started to talk about things. Like Sasuke. Ino still had a crush on Sasuke, but her feelings were wavering, Ino talked about Sakura, and how she became far more aggressive to Ino then she used to be. Naruto just listened. Ino had a lot of pent up feelings and she was just realizing that Naruto was great listener, and had potential to be a great friend. When she was done, Naruto told her that if Sakura was so willing to throw away a long time friendship for an asshole, then that's Sakura's problem, Ino should forget Sakura and move on. Little did Naruto know that Ino took those words to heart.

Another person Naruto talked to was Zabuza.

He found Zabuza sitting on a lake, meditating.

"Excuse me, Zabuza-san, but I would like to ask you something?" asked Naruto

Zabuza opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, "what?"

"I am the last of my kind, I am a Spartan. I am currently trying to rebuild my people. When I saw you fight, I knew you had potential in our ways. I would like to ask if you will be formally adopted into my clan. If you pass my requirements, you will be made a full Spartan citizen, a citizen of Konoha and fire country as a bonus. Your missing-nin status will be revoked. You may also be able to perform missions for Konoha and receive the appropriate pay. What do you say?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza eyes widened from the explanation, a chance to join the most elite swords wielding people in the world. Oh, he knew about the Spartans, all kiri-nin did, because kiri used to have the biggest swordsman population in the world, they admired the Spartans bravery and skill. Yeah, who was he to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Hhmmm. Sure, I accept, but I cannot speak for Haku, you will have to talk to her. Now, I have questions of my own." Said Zabuza. Naruto nodded and Zabuza continued, "What is this test, what will be expected of me if I pass, and do I have to call you naruto-sama."

Zabuza really hoped he didn't have to add Sama to Naruto's name, he hates doing that.

"the test will be revealed once we return to Konoha, and I make one up, if you pass, you will be expected to train heavily, in the fighting ways, and cultural. You can still keep your sword and add your own style as well. After all, diversity can be an advantage." Said Naruto.

Zabuza considered his options, and said yes to Naruto offer, after all, he's the one getting the advantage. When that was done, Naruto went to find Haku.

**In a meadow.**

Haku was picking up different healing herbs when Naruto found her. She looked up when he approached, he smiled, cause every time she saw him, she saw that muscular pecks. Yeah, Haku noticed, and she wants him bad.

"Can we talk Haku-san?"

Naruto told her of the same proposal as Zabuza, but left out that Zabuza accepted.

She thought about, when Naruto spoke again, this time, in her ear, "you know, there's another reason I asked you. I couldn't help but notice you noticing me earlier."

Her eyes widened and she blushed at being found out.

"You know, I find you to be attractive to. I can make you a _very_ happy women Haku. Just ask Anko. I can promise, you won't regret it." With that Naruto began to leave, when Haku yelled, "YES, I JOIN YOU!"

Naruto nodded then left, leaving behind a flushed Haku. Oh yeah, he got another one.

Kyuubi felt proud of his kit.

When the two days were up, they began to leave wave country. It turns out, Naruto had been uncouissness for 3 days, plus the 2 days he healed, and it's been a total of 5 days since the mission was completed. The fire lord himself has taken wave country under his protection. Tazuna was also able to finish the bridge. As they left, they went through the refugee camp that was set up. Naruto recognized many of the faces of the people he helped save from the rape camp. As they left, a little girl came up to him, the same girl he found next to her dead sister.

"O-TOUSAN"

She came up to Naruto and held onto his leg. He bent down and picked her up.

"Please take me with you." She begged. Naruto looked surprised, so did everyone else.

Young women came up to talk with them. "Her entire family was killed by Gatou, she has no one left."

Naruto nodded and said to the little girl, "you want to come with me, why?"

"You nice want to be new daddy," she says pointing to Naruto, then points to Ino, "new mommy."

This caused everyone to look at Ino and she blushed.

Naruto sighs, "Ok, you can come live with me, ok?"

"ok." She responds.

Naruto looks at the people of wave, and they look back nodding at him. Naruto and team depart.

"Oi, tazuna-san, what are we going to name the new bridge?" a person asked

Tazuna thinks, then remembering the heroics of Naruto, how he did more than anyone else says, "we'll name it the Great Naruto Bridge." The people cheered.

When the group returned to Konoha, Kakashi, Naruto, Zabuza, Ino, the little girl, whose names is Ami, and Haku reported to the Hokage. Kakashi gave his report, then left. The Hokage asked Ino to use one of her family jutsu that retrieve memories and plays for all to see. She showed the memory of Naruto and his army of clones in the phalanx formation and the resulting battle. It still made Ino sick. When that was done, Ino took Ami for a little shopping. Naruto then told the Hokage about his intentions for Zabuza and Haku. He accepted and made them leaf citizens. Haku also wanted to work at the hospital, so she was given permission to apprentice there. After that, the Hokage called Anko and a chuunin; the chuunin took Zabuza and Haku for a tour of the village. All that was left was Anko and Naruto.

"Naruto, because of your action in wave, I'm here by promoting you to the rank of chuunin. You deserve it, congratulations." Said the Hokage. He gave Naruto the chuunin vest.

Naruto had a look of complete surprise on his face, but thanked the Hokage, who continued to speak, "because you have proven yourself to be a responsible adult Naruto. I have decided that right now, you and I will release all of your people's wealth. I highly suggest you purchase and build a new home to accommodate your new guests, and families. And for Anko as well." That caused both Naruto and Anko to look at the Hokage with a shocked expression.

He began to chuckle, "you didn't think that I wouldn't find out did you. Please, give me more credit than that, I am Hokage. But don't worry, I don't disapprove, jealous maybe, but I approve." He said with a smile.

After that, they went to a bank to release Naruto's wealth, after that, Naruto and the Hokage started going over real estate, and it was decided that Naruto would purchase the massive property on the west side of Konoha, and guess who narutos new neighbors were, why, none other than the Hyuuga.

A/N: well, what do you think? I will address several issues, 1: I am not a mentalist, I have no idea what I was writing when I said that, so just pretend I do. 2: I did not go into detail about Naruto's second B-rank mission because the mission was not important, what was important was what Naruto got out of it. 3: the Hokage dealing with the council and Danzou, I hate the council, and I really hate Danzou, I just wanted to get rid of Danzou when I had the opportunity, which I did. Now, don't think the council is out of the game yet, they still have some tricks up their sleeves to regain power. This was mainly for sarutobies benefit. 4: some people think I made Naruto overpowered that is far from the truth, as was revealed when he easily got his ass handed to him by the Kumo Jounin. He is just simply strong physically and mentally, but he still has a lot of growth ahead of him. 5: the scene in the bandit's camp about the victims might be rough, but I did that for the sole purpose of making you, the reader, hate Gatou even more then you already do. It was also based on historical accuracy of what people did at the time period of samurai and barbarians. 6: the fight scene of Naruto killing the bandits, I will admit I completely stole that scene from the movie 300 when the Spartans first fight the Persians. I loved that scene and I found the perfect way to implement it. 7: samurai classes, these are the samurai classes, and their relation to shinobi ranks.

Average samurai genin student.

Elite samurai low to mid chuunin.

Bosses high chuunin to high Jounin.

LegendarySannin to kage level.

The majority of samurai are average, the bosses are rare but they are out there. The legendary samurai are just that legendary. They are the best of the best. They are extremely few in number, who knows, Naruto may meet one in the future. 8: ami, the now adopted daughter of Naruto and Ino. I forgot to give a description of her, so this is what she looks like. She's the same height as a 5yr old, with platinum blonde hair, and pale blue eyes, eyes that have seen things that a 5 yr old should never see. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR 300, SO NOW YOU LAWYERS CAN'T GET ME, HA!

THIS STORY ALSO CONTAINS SOME SUGGESTIVE THEAMES, BUT NOTHING GRAPHIC.

Naruto of Sparta. Chapter 5

Beginning of a family.

Ino was currently taking Ami back to her house; she was also mentally calculating how much Naruto is going to have to pay for this shopping expedition, '_good thing I saved all the receipts, now he can pay for ami's belonging. I can't afford all this and if he's taking B-rank missions, he should be able to.' _She thought.

When she arrived she went up to her room, letting Ami enjoy the flowers in the shop. Ino dropped the bags and started to color coordinate the outfits before placing them in some of her spare draws. She was soon startled when she heard a very loud, "WHAT!" she went to downstairs to investigate.

**10 minutes earlier.**

Yamanaka Inochi was having a very tiring day. First, he just returned from an A-rank mission, a very tiring one. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep. So when he tried to go to his home and get to sleep, he was intercepted by a kid in a blue scarf running for his life with his 2 friends. When he was barely able to dodge the children, whom he had gathered had pulled a prank, and when he was reminiscing on old childhood memories of when he pulled pranks, he was trampled, by what appeared to be 5 Hyuuga branch members, only something was different. For one, their cloths were pink, 2, their hair was orange. It would have been funny except that it reminded him of someone, Uzumaki Naruto, who played that same trick 5 years prior. Kami he hated that demon, that demon took his sister from him all those years ago. Ironically, it was his hate of that demon that drove a wedge in his friendship with his former genin teammates, and still best friends, Akimichi Chouza, and Nara Shikako. They believed that Naruto was a simple jailor, and not the demon he was. That had actually separated them for a few years, but they got back together. But the subject on Naruto was taboo, so as long as that wasn't brought up, they were their old selves. Which reminds him, he needs to see them tonight at the bar. After this last mission, he could really use a few beers. So, after dusting himself off, he makes his way home. When he enters the shop, he sees a small girl looking at some yellow roses.

"Can I help you little girl?" he said in a sweet voice. He had a soft spot for children, which was why he spoiled Ino rotten. When the girl turned around, Inochi had to fight to keep his jaw from hitting the floor, '_she's dead ringer for a younger Ino'_ he thought.

"I'm just waiting for my new mommy" she said.

"And where is your mommy and what's her name?" he asked. Wanting to make sure the girl was not left unattended.

"She's upstairs, she say her name is Ino". Said the girl.

Inochi only had one reaction, "WHAT!"

Ino came running downstairs, wanting to see what the shouting was about. She stopped when she saw her dad.

"Ino, why does this girl say she's your daughter?" he asked sternly.

Ino, having no choice, told the truth, so, she told her dad about the mission, about how awesome Naruto was fighting so many enemies, (she had no idea she said he was awesome). She told him about what they found in the bandit camp, about how Naruto found the girl, and the rest of the mission. She watched as her father's facial reactions changed repeatedly throughout the tale. She also noticed that every time she said Naruto's name, he scowled. When she was done, he spoke with an angry look on his face.

"You mean to tell me, that this girl is the demons spawn?" he growled out.

"Dad, what do you mean demon. Naruto's not a demon, he saved her life." She said, confused at her father's reaction.

"It doesn't matter, I want that "thing" out of here. I will not have you dealing with that demon in anyway." He said.

"I think not dad. She's not related to me or Naruto through blood, just adoption temporarily. We couldn't abandon here" she countered, now scared of her father.

"GET THAT SPAWN OUT OF HERE NOW! I WILL NOT HAVE IT IN MY HOME!" he yelled.

"NO! SHE IS STAYING WITH ME, I TOOK HER ON, AND I WILL HELP HER!" she yelled back. She was not going to take this from her father. Before she could stop him, he leapt and took the girl by the neck, and was walking to the door, Ami trying to scream, but couldn't due to lack of air.

Ino leapt forward and tried to take the girl from her crazy father, she had no idea what was going on, but she was not going to let this child be treated in this manner. When she tried, her father did the unthinkable; he backhanded Ino across the face, knocking her down. Inochi, realizing what he had done, tried to apologize. But before he could Ino picked up Ami and ran, crying. Inochi was left there, falling on the knees, and cried.

Ino ran, tears streaming down her face, she was clutching Ami tightly to her chest, whispering to the girl.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Ino never thought it would happen, but she actually grew attached to the girl. Ino was going to do everything she could to keep the child safe.

As she ran, her mind swirled with thoughts on where to go. She thought about Choji's or Shikamaru's. But threw those ideas out. Her father knew their families and that would be the first place he would look. So she went to the only place she could think of, Naruto's apartment.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto was currently designing his new house, with the help of Zabuza, Haku, and the Sandaime. Now that Naruto owned the land, he needed a house to put on it. It was decided that the house would be big enough to rival the Hyuuga compound. For the simple reason that he would need the space for has future descendents, as well as people he adopts into the clan. He didn't want the house to be majestic, but everyone else disagreed. It was going to be big and beautiful, and he was going to like it. Even if he was forced. A few minutes into a debate between Zabuza and Haku about what color the drapes were going to be, Naruto heard a loud knocking on his door. He went to answer it.

When Naruto opened the door, Ino ran in with Ami and headed to Naruto's room crying. That sight caught the attention of everyone in the room. Naruto, having no idea what to do, followed Ino in the hopes of discovering as to what the hell was going on.

When Naruto made it to his room, he slowly opened the door, and walked in, he also placed a silencing jutsu so no one would here. When he turned around, he saw a sobbing Ino holding a sobbing Ami. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Ino and pulled her into a hug. This was the same thing a female ANBU did once when he was young. "Tell me Ino, what's wrong."

So she does, telling about her argument with her father, about the abuse of Ami, all of it. By the time she was done, she was openly crying into Naruto's shirt. Ami was crying as well. Naruto, simply performed a dreamless sleep genjutsu on the both of them, he watched as feathers fell from the sky and put them both to sleep. When Naruto was positive they were sleeping, he picked up Ino and slid her into bed, he also slid Ami into bed next to Ino. He pulled up the covers and tucked them in.

Naruto left the room, with a look of anger on his face. When he entered the living room, he saw all three of his guest looking at him. Naruto then explained the situation.

"I will have a chat with Inochi this evening. It seems he must be straightened out. It would be a shame if physical harm came to him." Sad the third as he left the apartment and went to his office.

Naruto looked at Zabuza, "don't kill him. This is your test." Was all he had to say before Zabuza left in a wisp of smoke. Haku looked at Naruto and asked, "Why did you make that his test?"

"Because, he's used to killing at will, this will teach him restraint." Replied Naruto.

Naruto then went to the training field to work out his frustrations, asking Haku to help Ino when she awakes.

**Yamanaka flower shop.**

Inochi was currently sitting at his dining room table, drowning his sorrows in sake.

'_How could I? How could I strike my own daughter? Has my hatred driven my daughter away from me?'_ were his thoughts. When suddenly a mist started to appear in the room, he looked up and felt a strong hand punch him straight in the face. He falls out of his chair, startled that he didn't detect the intruder. He got up and pulled out a kunai, only to see nothing. He was swaying slightly from his drunkenness.

POW

Another blow, this time to the gut. Inochi doubled over after having the air in his lungs forced out. Next he found his neck in the hand of his enemy, who slammed him against the wall and raised him 5 feet of the ground. When he looked into the eyes, all he saw was red, then the being spoke in a raspy voice.

"How could you? How can a person who heads the clan that specializes in human thought and mind be so incredibly stupid? You attacked a 5 year girl whose only family was killed. As a matter of fact, that little girl watched as her sister was brutally raped then killed. Then you have the gall to call her a demon, only you are the demon. Then you go and attack your own daughter. You are a disgrace, if it weren't for the fact that it would make her even more of an emotional mess, I would kill you. Consider yourself lucky."

With that, the demon kneed him in the balls then disappeared into the mist, which then started to dissipate.

Inochi fell to the ground, crying again for the second time that night, not just because of guilt, but because his balls really hurt.

**Hokage's office.**

Sarutobi watched the whole thing through his crystal ball. He couldn't help but sigh, that Zabuza had a flare for the dramatic. Now it is his turn, "get me Akimichi Chouza and Nara Shikako please." Said the Sandaime to his secretary.

**Naruto's place.**

After a rough day of training, Naruto was finally dragged home by Anko and Haku. It was very difficult. When Naruto got home, he finalized the plans on the house.

**The next day.**

Naruto woke up, did his normal routine. Then he went to the post office. He decided that he was going to hire construction workers from wave country. He was asking for tazuna to be in charge. After that was done, he went to find Zabuza.

**Training grounds 23**

Training grounds 23 was mostly a big lake. It was said that this place was used by the Nidaime to practice his water jutsu, so it was no surprise to find Zabuza here. Naruto walked up to Zabuza, and after getting his attention by splashing water in his face, decided to talk.

"Tell, me, how'd it go last night? Did you want to kill him?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza scowled, "I wanted to gut him."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little. "So, what stopped you? You could have done it, so why didn't you, and don't say it was because I ordered you to."

Zabuza had to think on that one. Why did he spare him? He could have killed the man easily, yet he did not. Maybe, he was taking responsibility. Gone were the days he could have killed as he pleases. Now he belongs to the village, and hopefully the Spartans and they both have codes of conduct that must be followed. So he answered Naruto to the best of his ability.

"I spared him because its time I took responsibility for my actions. For my actions don't just affect me, but Haku as well. If I killed a member of this village, they would suspect and possibly attempt to kill not only me but Haku as well."

Naruto nodded at his words then spoke, "you have done well Zabuza. Congratulations, you pass the test. If you wish to continue, I can make you the first full Spartan citizen."

Zabuza agreed, and then asked if there was a ceremony, he hated ceremonies.

Naruto thankfully said no. he hates them to. Naruto said all he has to do is go to Naruto's mine, take some titanium, enough to make all the equipment that Zabuza would need. Naruto even told Zabuza to replace Kubikiri Houcho with a titanium version; it would be lighter and stronger. Zabuza agreed, with reluctance, but he was still going to keep his sword, on the wall in his new room. Naruto also told Zabuza were to go to get all his new material fixed into new armor and weapons. But before Zabuza could leave, Naruto asked him to teach him a technique, so he could work on it when Zabuza left. That technique was Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu. It was complex, but it would give him something to.

**5 days later.**

Zabuza returned from his titanium extraction, apparently, he caught some bandits attempting to raid the mind. He took the liberty of eliminating them. He also suggested that they ask the Hokage to help secure the mine.

Naruto then told Zabuza to go to Johns place since he's the only one who knows of the metal, and Naruto made a promise. When Zabuza arrived, he met the man name john who was apparently ecstatic at being able to play with the metal again. After many, many hours of trying to explain to Zabuza what needed to be done; john gave up and told Zabuza to follow his instructions. 12 hours later Zabuza had the full Spartan armor, including the chest piece, leg and arm pieces, helmet, only difference being it didn't have the fluffy thing on its head like Naruto's, it was just plane metal. He also got a Spartan sword and spear, and a newer version of his zanpato, made of titanium. It was lighter and sharper then his current one. Zabuza also got a red cape as well, same as Naruto's. When he was done he went back to his temporary apartment with Haku.

**2 months later.**

Naruto and Zabuza were training, hard. They both currently had huge boulders strapped to their backs, and doing pushups. Zabuza had taught Naruto all the water techniques he knew, but Naruto had yet to master them. The people from wave arrived 3 days after Naruto made his order, apparently they were eager to build his house. They finished his house in record time, which was a surprise. When they finished, Naruto gave tazuna and the workers a very substantial bonus. A day later he was proclaimed a national hero in wave.

Haku was adjusting well to working at the hospital, she was still an apprentice, but she learned quickly. But the one thing she hated most about her job was paperwork. Currently, she was sitting at her desk, remembering the time her and Naruto first had sex. It was the best night of her life.

For the next hour people would enter her office and wonder why she had drool coming down her face and a small trickle of blood coming down her nose.

Now, let me the author, describe Naruto's new house. First, it is 3 stories tall, with a nice white paint job. The doors were made of a tough wood called oak. When you open the doors, you are greeted with a small pond with a diameter of 10 feet, and a water fall coming down from the third floor. Passed the waterfall and into the first room on your right, is the living room, or lounge. It was filled with 3 couches, 4 recliners, and fridge. The room also contained a large stone laid fireplace, with a painting of Naruto In full Spartan armor, all nice and shiny. Naruto hated posing for that painting. There was also a big screen TV in the room.

Across from this room, was the kitchen. The kitchen had 2 fridges, a freezer, an oven, and stove. Exiting the kitchen and continuing down the hallway, the next door on your left contained the dining room. This room held a table that could seat 30. It held candles and in the cabinets were some of fire countries finest china. That was used only on special occasions. After the dining room, cam the stairs that lead to the second floor, this floor contained rooms for the future Spartans that Naruto may adopt into the clan. The third floor was reserved for Naruto. It contained 10 rooms, arrayed in a grid. Naruto's from was dead center, so that all his future women can come to his room for any reason. So far the floor contained Naruto, Haku, Ino, Ami, and Anko. Ami shared Ino's room. Naruto briefly considered if he should woo Tsunami, tazuna daughter. Reason being: well, he seems to be gathering Kunoichi, he need someone to look after his house. But that's for another time. The rest of Naruto's property was varied. Since he had a massive space, he decided to do some landscaping. He took a large chunk of his meadow and converted it to a lake. The waterfall in his home actually takes the water from the lake, and threw a complicated series of pips and stuff, goes back and forth from the lake to the house and so forth. His house also contained plumbing that was connected to the rest of Konoha. He kept a large portion of the forest, but created several small clearings in it. All in all, it was a beautiful piece f work.

Now some of you may be wondering why Naruto has a waterfall, it's simple. First line of defense, for water jutsu's. Now back to the story.

**Hokage's office.**

"report." Said Sarutobi.

Shikako and Chouza started. After 2 months of those two trying to get Inochi out of his depressing funk, they succeeded. Now he was determined to try and get his daughter back, even after 2 months since the incident, she has refused to even speak with him.

Speaking of Ino, she has really improved, in more ways than one. She started to train with Haku and Anko, and she showed remarkable improvement. She also took to being a new mom to Ami very well. Because her time was split with training and Ami, she had to make some sacrifices in her life, like giving up Sasuke stalking.

After the first week of Ino moving in, Naruto got sick and tired of being compared to Sasuke, so with help from Haku's ice mirrors, they all followed Sasuke. For the first time, she got to see what an ass he really was. But at first she didn't believe it, so Naruto went to the extreme. He used a henge to look like Ino, and then he hit on Sasuke. That got her attention, after following Sasuke for 15 minutes, Sasuke did the unthinkable, and he hit Ino/Naruto. That struck a chord. Ino saw firsthand that Sasuke didn't like her. After another week of wallowing in her room, Anko and Haku made a suggestion to her, stop wallowing and find her path in life. She did, Ino realized that she needed a goal in life. So she threw herself into her training. Asuma wouldn't train her, he lazed around with Shikamaru. So she convinced Anko and Haku to train her, as stated above, the results were very well. Turns out, because of her family's abilities to master the human mind, she was ideal for messing with people's heads using some twisted genjutsu. She also learned basic healing from Haku. Ino also spent her time with Ami.

To Ino, the feeling of being an adopted mother was wonderful. She took her shopping, they played. Life was good. Ami even had the talent to become a kunoichi. So Ino was teaching the basics to Ami. In a few years, she would be starting the academy. Ami also found a friend in konohamaru and the konohamaru corps. They had many adventures. Naruto had also taking to being a father rather well. Because of them being Ami adopted parents, Ino and Naruto got along rather well. Ino learned that Naruto was vastly different then what he used to be. So far, no romantic feelings have bloomed, though Ino did feel a slight crush coming on, nothing major….yet.

**Back to Hokage's office.**

After his 2 shinobi left Sarutobi called in Naruto.

"Naruto, I have a mission for you that is of the utmost importance. Since no other genin know of your chuunin status, you will be going undercover for the next chuunin exam. The third member of team 7, Yamachi Yukina, was serious injured in a training session. The details are in this folder. You will be taking her place for the exam. The reason is that we expect an attempt to be made on the Uchiha by one of Orochimaru's men. The likely hood of Orochimaru himself making the attempt is slim, seeing as how we can detect a Sannin level ninja during the exam. All the details are in your folder, and one more thing. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question. Would it be possible to recruit the rest of the mist swordsman for the Spartans? By joining you, they will increase our strength and the strength of us as well."

With that parting though, Naruto left.

**Next morning, team 7 training grounds.**

When Naruto arrived at the bridge, he was exuding an intense killing intent, directed at both Sasuke and Sakura. After Naruto returned home, he read the report given to him. It seems that in a fit of rage, Sasuke brutally attacked his teammate Yukina. They were sparing, waiting for Kakashi as usual. When Yukina had apparently used Katon: Housenka no jutsu. Sasuke was surprised and demanded where she learned it. She said she saw him use it and went to look up the jutsu so she can use it to, because it looked useful. Sasuke then apparently yelled then attacked, going for the kill. It seemed that Sasuke was upset that she used what he thought was an Uchiha only jutsu. When Sasuke was done, Yukina had both her arms and both legs broken and 2 broken ribs. In a final act of defiance she called Sasuke a temperamental spoiled asshole. Sakura, being the loyal puppy dog she was, defended Sasuke by kicking Yukina while she was down, further breaking 3 more ribs and puncturing a lung. It was only stopped by Kakashi, who took Yukina to the hospital. He was so distracted that he never even disciplined his students. It's said that yukina's ninja career is over. She'll live, but the damage to her arms and fingers were too bad.

Now, Naruto intends to avenge her. His killing intent was very strong; Sakura was trying to hide behind Sasuke. Before I continue however, let me explain killing intent, or KI for short, so you all may understand what it is.

You see, KI is an emotion. It is shared by all living creatures, animals such as wolves, and foxes, use KI to frighten their prey, making it easier to hunt. That emotion is also present in human beings, but most do not know how to channel to its full potential. Only a select few, such as Orochimaru, have perfected it. Most people access KI subcouncislly during a fit of rage, because they have no control over this different emotion, it can put them in an uncontrollable rage, commonly referred to as Blood Rage. If people take the time to search out this emotion, then it can be mastered. Zabuza taught Naruto how to do this.

First step: go into a meditative trance, go over all your emotions, such as love, hate, anger, compassion, jealously, etc. after that, you must associate each emotion with a memory. For Naruto, his memories were easy for love, he thought of Anko and Haku, anger: the wave mission. Etc. after going through all that, you come across a different emotion, one you have never felt before. It is called KI. It is easier to access if you have used it already subcouncislly, because your mind will help you search it out. Once you find it, you must grab it, control it.

When you control it, it becomes a permanent part of you. However, KI by itself is powerless. If you add some chakra to it, the KI can become more intense. After a while, you can learn to do it automatically, which is Naruto is currently doing.

Naruto walked to the center of the field, shield on his left arm, spear in his right hand, he looks at Sasuke and Sakura and speaks.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES YOU SELFISH INSIGNIFICANT WORMS! WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR TEAMATE IS DISGRACEFUL; I HAVE COME TO TEACH YOU DISIPLINE!"

Sakura was thourghly scared shitless. Sasuke, however, smirked; convince that the dead last would be no threat.

"Fine, I can beat you easily dobe, dead last, you are nothing but a wannabe shinobi, you can't win." Said Sasuke with his usual arrogance.

Sasuke starts by pulling out a kunai and charging, he throws the kunai at Naruto, then forms hand seals, "Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu."

Sasuke watches with a smirk as the flame consumes Naruto and he hears the clang of a kunai.

Suddenly, Naruto leaps out of the fire, spear raised and stabs it downward, barley missing the surprised Uchiha.

"What's with the surprised expression Sasuke, surely you didn't think that would beat me? HA! I've killed jounins Uchiha scum; you'll have to do better than that." Proclaims Naruto as he rushes forth, he thrust his spear forward, pulls back and pushes forward again. All this happing at incredible speeds, Sasuke barely dodging. Naruto then notices Sasuke activating his sharingan, one tomoe in each eye.

Naruto leaps back performing hand seals of his own, "kirigakure no jutsu."

A thick mist rolls in, enveloping the field. The mist is so thick, that even with his sharingan Sasuke can't see more the 2 feet in front of him.

"Your sharingan isn't going to be much use to you now sasgay." Taunts Naruto. Naruto knows that the best way to win is to taunt your overconfident enemy.

Sasuke begins to panic, he hears footsteps all around him, and suddenly a pouch hits him square into the jaw, sending him flying back. Then a kick gets him in the gut. During all this, Sasuke fails to realize what Naruto's plan is. Naruto is herding Sasuke to the forest; here he has a special trap in mind. Naruto has expanded his mist to a wider area, with even more thickness; it's time to put the fear of god in Sasuke and Sakura.

For the first time in many years, Sasuke was afraid for his life. Naruto held the clear advantage. There were so many footsteps running around, Naruto was obviously using kage Bunshin to distract him. As Sasuke was contemplating these thoughts, he never noticed the hit in the back of his head, sending him into darkness.

Sakura was scared, she was stuck in a thick mist, so thick she couldn't even see in front of her. She wondered why Naruto would do this, and then it hit her. He said that the way they treated Yukina was unjustifiable, and for the first time since graduation, Sakura was genuinely scared of Naruto. She turned when she heard the snap of a twig. The mist clears, and reveals a freighting sight; it appeared to be a human fox humanoid, with four tails protruding from its back

Naruto looks on in satisfaction; she fell for the genjutsu perfectly. Naruto isn't cold hearted as to rape someone, but a genjutsu doesn't hurt, just cause temporary mental trama. When he's done, he leaves the group to return to his home, he and kyuubi have planning to do.

**3 hours later.**

Kakashi walked into the clearing reading his famous orange book. When he doesn't here the customary shouts of "YOU'RE LATE!" he decides to look up and has trouble holding in is surprise.

Right in front of him, Sasuke is pinned to a tree, 10 meters off the ground in a crucifix formation. His arms are spread to his side and pinned to the tree by kunai, his feet are straight down and pinned as well. Worried, he frees Sasuke and has a kage Bunshin take him to the hospital, he then rushes into the woods to find Sakura, and found an interesting sight.

She was lying on the ground, and the smell of sex was heavy in the air. He looks down from his tree perch and saw Sakura whimpering, and he saw that she had filled her pants with cum. Upon closer inspection, he became confused. She looked like she was crying, but at the same time, happy, and highly aroused. He dismissed the genjutsu around her and took her to the hospital; he was looking forward to an explanation.

When all was said and done, Sasuke was being healed up, he'll be better in 2 days, and Sakura, well, that was different. Under a truth telling jutsu, she explained what had happened to her, at first Kakashi and the doctors were disturbed, but then it went into a different direction. According to Sakura, after a while, she began to enjoy it. As a matter of fact, she came more than once to the beast, it was exactly what she needed. That shocked many people, including Kakashi. Afterward, Kakashi went to talk Naruto to ask why he did what he did. All he got was the fact they needed to be taught a lesson, but Naruto was genuinely surprised when he found that Sakura enjoyed being rough handled, Naruto filed that thought for later use.

**2 months later.**

During the past 2 months leading up to the chuunin exam, Kakashi had them working on teamwork, and d-rank missions. During missions, Naruto sent a kage Bunshin instead, so he could study with kyuubi. Together, Naruto and kyuubi made an interesting jutsu. It was a new and improved version of kage Bunshin. It turns out, that when Naruto uses pure demonic chakra, it can have different effects on jutsu's. That's because demonic chakra has different properties then human chakra. However, the side effect is when Naruto uses demonic chakra, and then it tends to leave impurities in his system, making him unable to use normal jutsu's. But there is a way around it. If he opens up all his tenketsus at one time, allowing his chakra to burst forth at once, then it cleanses the impurities in his system, but can leave him exhausted at the same time. But it's a very good trade. By using one tail of chakra, Naruto can make 1000 clones, and each clone can take between 5-15 hits before they disperse. They can also be around as long as the creator wants, till he dispels them. The Hokage was very pleased to hear this. Currently, Naruto has finally been dismissed from Kakashi, and he was walking down the road with a wooden fence on his right side.

"ow! That hurt you brat."

Naruto turned the corner and found the Hokage's grandson being held by a weird guy in makeup.

"your gonna pay for that." Said weird guy.

Before he could hit konohamaru, he found himself instead with a spear at his throat, and konohamaru behind Naruto.

"Leave the child alone, or die." Said Naruto.

Kankuro was sweating bullets. Temari was looking at Naruto with an appraising eye, '_he is so hot!_' she thought.

Naruto then said something else that surprised them, "please call your teammate from the trees."

Gaara's eyes widened a small fraction before sand teleporting to the side of his brother.

"Kankuro, don't be a disgrace. I apologize for my brothers actions." Said Gaara to Naruto.

Naruto took off his helmet, pulled back his spear and placed it on his back, then said something that completely surprised everyone.

"Your demon giving you trouble? Don't be so surprised, a Jinchuuriki can always recognize another." Said Naruto, his eyes glowing reddish orange.

Gaara couldn't hold his surprise this time. Then asked, "Are you one as well?"

Naruto responds, "yes, I am the container for the mighty and awesome kyuubi no Kitsune. You are the holder of shukaku. I can also tell that your seal is incomplete."

Again, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara are surprised. Naruto continues, "I can tell because of your eyes, it is obvious that you have not slept in a long time, and that your demon haunts you. If you like, me and the Hokage can fix your seal, giving you peace from your demon, and allowing you to be like me."

Gaara was seriously considering it, then Kankuro spoke, "can we trust this guy, you know the plan Gaara." Gaara sent a death glare to his brother, shutting him up.

"What's the catch? Why do you want to help me?" asked Gaara.

Naruto shrugged his sholdiers and replied, "I don't know, we'll have to ask the Hokage. But are you willing to speak to him at least?"

Gaara nodded and followed Naruto to the Hokage's office, with his siblings trailing behind.

A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK? NOT MY BEST CHAPTER, BUT I NEEDED TO BRIDGE THE GAP TO THE CHUUNIN EXAMS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL COVER MOST IF NOT ALL OF THE CHUUNUN EXAMS, AND I MUST SAY, THERE ARE SEVERAL SURPRISE'S HAPPINING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. NOW ON TO SOME POINTS, MANY PEOPLE WILL THINK THAT WHAT I DID WAS CRUEL TO SAKURA, BUT SHE NEEDED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON. BESIDES, SHE LIKED IT. SOME OF MY FRIENDS HAVE SUGGESTED THAT SAKURA BE THE TYPE TO LIKE IT ROUGH. BELIEVE IT OR NOT, THERE ARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT OUT THERE. ONE OF THEM SENT ME A MYSTERIOUS EMAIL, HIDING THEIR IDENTITY AND SUGGESTED I USE THAT, SO I DID. I HAVE ALSO STARTED TO POST MY UNCENSORED CHAPTER AT ADULTFANFICTION DOT COM. REASON BEING: BECAUSE MY UNCENSORED CHAPTERS CONTAIN DETAILED SEXUAL CONTENT, AND I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO AN LEGAL TROUBLE WITH MINORS AND ALL. THE SITE REQUIRES AGE VERIFICATION, SO ITS PERFECT. IF YOU WANT TO FIND IT, MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE DETAILED INSTRUCTIONS HOW. I USE A DIFFERENT NAME THERE. IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS, I WILL ANSWER THEM. ONE MORE THING BEFOR I FORGIT, THE ZABUZA MISSION THE HOKAGE REQUESTED WILL BE ADDRESSED NEXT CHAPTER, AND BELIEVE ME, IT WILL HAVE SOME VERY SURPRISING RESULTS. TILL NEXT TIME MY ADORING FANS.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto of Sparta: chapter 6.

Battle for Konoha, Rise of the Spartan Army.

**1 hour before meeting Gaara.**

Naruto sat in his office, going over pieces of paper. It was nothing important, but it made him look important. There was a knock, and then Zabuza entered.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Zabuza.

"The Hokage has made a request, a request I believe has merit. Tell me Zabuza-san, do you think it will be possible to recruit the remainder of the 7 swordsman into the Spartan clan?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza sat in a chair, and thought. 5 minutes later he came to a conclusion, "I may be able to convince them, but they may need some concessions in return. For example, I know for a fact Kisame is obsessed with his teeth, so free dental will get him to join. I may also be able to recruit some other ninja and possibly mid to high level samurai I encountered on my trips as a missing-nin." He replied.

Naruto nodded, "I want you to leave as soon as possible and bring as many people back as possible. You have till the last day of next month. The Hokage has received some information that an invasion may occur on the final day of the chuunin exams, I need you here by then, to help defend the village."

Zabuza nodded, then left to pack, he was out of the village in an hour, and he was going to have to hurry.

**Present time, Hokage's office.**

Naruto was currently standing in front of the Hokage, and after explaining the situation, went to stand in the corner. The Sandaime was not surprised, he knew suna had a demon container, but he also saw this as an opportunity.

"Hmm, Gaara-san, I may be able to help your seal. But in exchange, I want the details about the plan of attack and why suna intends to betray us."

All 3 suna genins eyes widened, Kankuro and Temari's jaws dropped to the floor, Gaara's eyes just widened. Then he spoke, "the reason we are attacking is because our countries daimyo is sending missions to you, and he's cutting our funding. Suna will no longer exist in the near future. I will not however, give away military plans."

The Sandaime nodded, than started to think, the he lifted his head with an idea.

"I will draft a letter to the wind daimyo, stating that Konoha will no longer accept missions from him, because of the alliance we currently have, I will have a messenger take a copy to your Kazekage."

Gaara nodded his head, accepting that proposal. "Can you fix my seal please?" he said, clearly impatient.

The Sandaime nodded, and then gestured for one of his ANBU, "find jiraiya, and bring him here, and check the female hot springs, he should be there."

10 minutes later jiraiya stormed into the office, clearly not happy. Once the Sandaime explained, jiraiya looked at the seal, and then he said a few words and slammed his hand into Gaara's stomach. Gaara passed out.

"That should do it; the kid will be out for a few days, no doubt catching up on his sleep. Now if that is all, I have research to conduct." He disappears with a perverted grin. Once that was over, Naruto went back home, Gaara was carried by Kankuro and Temari, they had no idea how they were going to explain this to Baki.

**Gaara's hotel room.**

"WHAT!" yelled Baki.

"How could you let this happen?" Baki said.

"Hey man, it's not like we could do anything, for one Gaara is my brother, I'm not going to stop him from finding peace. And second, if I tried to stop him, I'd be dead." Replied Kankuro, Temari nodding the entire time.

Baki sighed, '_but, maybe, just maybe this will work.'_ He thought.

**2 days later, Sunagakure.**

The Kazekage was a little surprised when a Konoha messenger arrived to his office, and after he read the message, he was even more surprised. Not only had he fixed Gaara's seal, turning his unstable son into a hopefully normal person, but he's actually telling the daimyo that suna should get his missions. It was then that he came to a decision, if this actually worked, then he would tell Orochimaru that suna would pull out of the invasion.

**Day of the chuunin exam.**

Naruto arrived at the academy, dressed in his full armor, and joined his temporary teammates. Both were staring at him. Sasuke in a glare, which Naruto returned, 10 fold. Sakura was looking at him with a slightly lustful look, she has not forgotten that genjutsu, and kyuubi guessed that she wanted more.

After by passing the chuunin and the genjutsu, they arrived at room 301. As soon as they entered, everyone turned their eyes to them, and more than a few curious glances were at Naruto's attire.

"Hey everybody, how's it going?" said Kiba, walking over.

The other genin came over and began to mingle. Of course it was Kiba to say something stupid.

"Hey, where that idiot Naruto, is he even allowed participating? And where's your teammate, Yukina something?"

Naruto walked up and released some killing intent. "I'm right here Kiba, and as you can see, I have changed, I'm no longer the idiot you think I am. As for Yukina, Sasuke and Sakura brutally attacked her and ruined her shinobi career."

That cause some shock to go through the genin, especially Shino. He would never admit it, but he had a crush on Yukina. And before he could kill Sasuke, some gray haired guy with glasses came over.

"Hey guys tone it down a bit. My names Kabuto, I'm a leaf genin to. You must be rookies right? Well, let me explain a few things first, you see all these other genin, most of them have already killed, and the tension here is very high."

How many times have you taken this exam?" asked Shino.

"This would be my 6th time." Said Kabuto.

Then he continued, ignoring Kiba's shout of "you must suck."

"You see, I have these nin-fo cards, because I've taken this exam so many times, I was able to gather Intel on all these genin."

"I want to see Naruto and Gaara." Demanded Sasuke.

Kabuto complied, "Gaara, he has taken 20 c-rank missions and 1 b-rank. But what's really amazing is that he hasn't gotten a single scratch on them. Next is Naruto, hmmm?" he said.

"Well?" said Sasuke impatiently.

"Well, it says here that Naruto has taken 3 b-rank missions, 1 a-rank, and 1 s-rank. His sensei is Mitarashi Anko. It also says here that his chakra, stamina, and battlefield tactics are unmatched."

Everyone looked at him, wondering what the s-rank mission was, and then they suddenly remembered, the mission to wave. After that mission, everyone tried to forget the horrors they witnessed and through themselves into training. Kiba suddenly felt very stupid for calling Naruto an idiot, the felt even more stupid for forgetting Naruto kicked a lot more ass then he did.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS, SHUT UP!" yelled a heavily scarred man, whom Naruto recognized as Ibiki.

After Ibiki gave the usual speech, everyone took their seats. Naruto knew he had to cheat, but he had a completely different method.

"_Oi fox, want to help me out?_**"** said Naruto.

Kyuubi stirred and asked, "**What do I get out of it?"**

"I'll allow you to read Icha Icha." Said Naruto.

That got kyuubi's attention, and being a notorious pervert, agreed. Having a several million year old fox inside you really had benefits.

Ibiki was frustrated. He spent the entire exam watching Naruto; he was determined to get the kid. But from what he was seeing, the boy wasn't cheating. No, Ibiki didn't want to get the kid because of him hating kyuubi; because, as a man who prided himself on being head of intelligence, knew that the boy was not kyuubi. No, the reason he wanted to get Naruto back was because of the bandanna incident all these months ago. He still couldn't believe that he was caught with a nose bleed at the sight of a naked woman. Oh no. this was for pride now.

When the exam was over, and Anko made her entranced, something odd occurred.

"Hiya all, I'm Mitarashi Anko, the proctor for the second exam."

"Yeah, shake it baby, show your stuff." Said a voice, which everyone identified as Naruto, who had a smirk on his face and waving dollar bills. She blushed then mumbled for everyone to follow her, completely ignoring Ibiki's smile at her embarrassment.

When all the genins left, or what was left of them, Ibiki started to collect the paper, starting with Naruto's, what he saw surprised him. On the paper, was a doodle of a nine-tailed fox, and its word bubble said, "You're going to have to do better than that to beat me." Then next to it was a doddle of a man giving a peach sign. Ibiki sweat dropped.

**Training area 44**

Once everyone got there, Anko gave her speech, and then when Naruto made a smart ass remark, she threw a kunai that grazed his cheek, she then appeared behind him, licking the blood. She then whispered so no one could hear, but everyone did anyway, "you have quite the mouth Naruto-kun. Maybe when this exam is done, I'll have to punish you" she said in a suggestive voice.

"If anyone is going to be punished Anko, it's you for cutting me. I'll make sure I'm real thorough." He said, he then grabbed her butt and drew her close.

By then everyone there was staring open mouthed, all the leaf genins were surprised Naruto had this side to him, and that he wasn't intimated in the least. The foreigners were just plain shocked. Temari was jealous.

Once everyone got their scroll, team 7 got heaven, and everyone went into the forest. When all the genins were safely in the forest, Anko unfurled the note that Naruto had stuck into her pocket secretly.

'_The grass-nin smells strongly of snakes.'_ Was all it said.

Anko's eyes widened then she left to g inform the Hokage, this was a serious matter, and she'll be damned if her future husband was going to face her former master.

**Forest of death.**

Team 7 was travelling at high speeds, Naruto had suggested that they set up an ambush at the tower, they relunctily agreed. Note 15 minutes later, did they stop in a clearing, Sakura was out of breath.

Suddenly Naruto tensed, the he pushed his teammates to the side as a massive wind came barreling through sending Naruto some place away.

When Naruto hit the tree, and shook the daze from his head, he looked up to see a giant snake maw open coming in for its snack.

Naruto quickly jumped up, did a flip and planted his feet onto the tree, he pushed off and did a twirl in the air and landed on the snakes head. Naruto raised his spear and slammed the tip into the snake's brain, killing it. After it disappeared in a pool of smoke, Naruto leapt into the trees and went to find his team.

_**With team 7.**_

Sasuke and Sakura watched as the mysterious Nin walked forward, then suddenly it hit him. The kunai t the head, the throat, the heart. This killing intent was so huge that they could see their own deaths.

"My, my, Sasuke-kun. If you can't handle that little amount of killing intent, then I'm afraid you stand no chance against me." Said the Nin. He slowly reaches down and picked up two kunai, and threw them at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke saw them coming, but he still couldn't move. He uses all his will power to stab himself in the leg, using the pain as a distraction to pick up Sakura and dodge the kunai.

Sasuke jumps as high as he can in the hopes of out running this strange nin, but to no avail, for standing a few meters in from of him, was the mystery nin. Sasuke puts down Sakura, who had by now escaped from the illusion. She looked at Sasuke with fear in her eyes. And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke was genially afraid. Sasuke digs into his pocket and grabs his scroll, "please take it, just leave us alone." He says, then tosses the scroll in the Nins direction, only for a red blur to catch the scroll and punch Sasuke in the face. "Sasuke, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You would surrender so easily, how disgraceful." Said Naruto.

"What makes you think that he would spare you if you gave him the scroll? It's obvious he is not interested in it, right, Orochimaru?" said Naruto.

Orochimaru had a look of slight surprise on his face, then it turned to amusement, "my, my, Naruto-kun, what an impressive speech. But tell me, how did you know?" he said with curiosity.

"Simple, you smell of snakes, and other then Anko-chan, you would be the only person I can think of that would have that scent, snake-Sannin Orochimaru." Replied Naruto.

"Sasuke, take Sakura and head to the tower and alert the ANBU, none of us stand a chance, but I will do my best to hold him off." Said Naruto.

Sasuke could only nod as he picked up Sakura, who was staring at Naruto in wonder, and they took off.

"Now, it's just you and me." Said Naruto, who quickly got into a defensive stance, with his shield held high enough to protect his upper body, his spear clutched tightly in his hand. Naruto, however, decided to wait, he wants to give his team as much time as possible, and hopes Anko was able to get help. Orochimaru, however, stands, watching, studying. Then he leaps and uses his fist to strike at Naruto. Naruto blocks the fist with the shield and thrust his spear forward; Orochimaru twists around it and kicks Naruto in the back of the head, but is surprised when the clone begins to glow. Orochimaru manages to leap back in time to avoid the explosion, but the debris clouds his vision.

Then out of the cloud, Naruto's spear stabs Orochimaru in the gut. "HN, not bad." He says before dissolving into mud. Naruto has enough time to curse before he's hit from behind from a powerful kick, only to have it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"hn? Kage Bunshin? You're better than I thought kid." Says the snake man.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" whispers Naruto, sending 15 balls of flame at Orochimaru, 5 of them make a direct hit, again, it was a clone. Naruto sense a presence behind him, he turns and throws his spear at the back of Orochimaru, who turns and catches it, and he then noticed Naruto doing hand seals, but too late.

Naruto removed the leather covering of his spear and was preparing a lighting jutsu. The spear would conduct electricity.

"Raiton: lightning bolt jutsu" he says, and a single bolt of lightning falls from the sky and strikes the spear tip.

"AHHHHHHH!" yells Orochimaru as he is electrocuted.

Naruto quickly forms more seals, "Katon: enryuu endan." He sends the flaming dragon to attack the electrocuted Sannin. As the flames consume him, Naruto pulls his sword and charges in, in the hopes of catching the Sannin off guard. Naruto raises the sword above his head and brings it down hard, only to hear a cling, when the fires dissipate, he sees Orochimaru blocking his sword with a kunai, and he looks pissed. "You are proving to be a nuisance," he smirks, "but it's too bad I could not face you in person." Then he becomes a pile of mud.

Naruto curses and looks around, trying to sense his presence, '_there! Oh shit, he's heading for Sasuke._'

Naruto runs as fast as he can to reach Orochimaru before he reaches Sasuke.

Sasuke was running as fast as he could, he and Sakura could hear the sounds of battle echo around them.

BOOM!

That sound was loud; it startled both Sasuke and Sakura. But they continue running, only to see their enemy in front of them. Only his face looked different. His skin was pale, his eyes were yellow and slitted, and he truly looked like a snake.

"Hello again Sasuke-kun." He said with barely contained excitement. He started to form hand seals, when he was interrupted again. Naruto threw several kunai, then covered them in flames, in the hopes they might strike him. They failed. Orochimaru disappeared into the tree tops, Naruto following, his cape fluttering in the wind. Orochimaru pulls a kunai, and engages Naruto in fight. Naruto swung his sword in a downward diagonal slash, then he pulled back and struck for the head. Both attempts failed. Orochimaru was getting frustrated; he could kill this kid in a minute if he could use his full power.

He then see's something, a strange orange glow around the boy. Orochimaru comes to a startling conclusion; it's the kyuubi container he's fighting. He disappears briefly into the foliage. Naruto stops on a branch, trying to find his enemy. Suddenly, two Orochimaru's grab Naruto's arms, the real Orochimaru comes out of the ground in front of Naruto, he takes Naruto's body armor off, exposing the kyuubi seal. He pulled his hand back and five purple seals appeared on his fingers, he was about to thrust his hand forward, but in mid-swing, an explosion occurred. Losing concentration, and looking behind him, he fails to notice that 2 of the purple seals disappear from his hand. His hand still hits Naruto's stomach, but with 3 seals instead of five, Naruto howls in pain before passing out. Orochimaru sees that it was Sasuke that threw the kunai, with the explosive note. He smiles before attacking.

**Naruto's mind, kyuubi's cage.**

Naruto appeared in front of the demon, or what was supposed to be a demon, instead there appeared to be wooden fence blocking Naruto's view. Threw a small hole, the fox's eyes appeared.

"**Quite the predicament hm?"**

"What happened, and how can fix this?" asked Naruto.

"**Well, what happened was simple, that damnable snake used a seal to block access to my chakra. That can be overcome though, but it will be difficult." **Replied the fox.

"Well?" said an annoyed Naruto.

"**well, they only way we can break this seal without having to rely on peoples help would be for the both of us to gather massive amounts of chakra, but the amounts must be exact. They must be equal, then when we have done that, at the exact same time, we launch that chakra at the wall. That should hopefully work." **Said the fox.

Naruto thought on it, then agreed. So began the long arduous process.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they both launched the gathered chakra, which was enough to make even a kage piss his pants.

**2 days later.**

Sakura was tired. After the battle between Naruto and that snake man, Sasuke attacked. He put up a good fight, but was defeated. Then that weird guy put a strange mark on Sasuke neck. After the battle, she managed to bring both Sasuke and Naruto to a cave. Naruto was heavy. She had to leave behind his chest piece, but she was able to bring the cape, the sword, shield, and spear. The cape was currently tied around Naruto's neck with a clasp. So that it still would flow behind him. The cape was never attached to the armor. She was worried, because Sasuke was running a high temperature. Another thing that made her worried was the fact that she could sense an enormous amount of chakra building up in Naruto. The amount was mind boggling. How could the dead last have so much?

Sakura, here's something. She quickly throws a kunai, stopping a squirrel in its tracks and sighs. Then 3 Nin jump into the clearing.

"Wake up Sasuke-kun..." the one-eyed nin ordered Sakura. "We want to fight him."

"What do you mean? Why are you attacking us?" she demanded. Her hand shakily reaching for a kunai. "Is Orochimaru behind this!?"

None of the three Nins could hide their surprise.

"So he is behind this! What's with the strange mark on Sasuke-kun's neck? You still want to fight him, even after all that has been done to him?" she asked scathingly.

"Well then, with her talking down to us like that, we just can't ignore it now can we?" the spiky haired one asked with a confident smirk. "I'll kill both the weakling girl and that Sasuke guy."

As he stood up, Sakura tensed, ready to defend her boys from the Oto-nins, though as long as she'd been awake she truly wasn't in any condition to fight.

"Wait, Zaku," ordered the Cyclops.

"Why?" Zaku inquired. The Cyclops didn't answer; he merely took a few steps forward.

"How completely unoriginal," he sarcastically scolded Sakura, "The color of the dirt indicates that it was recently dug up. Some of this grass doesn't even grow here." Sakura flinched as the one eyed Nin revealed her trap. "There's no point to a trap, if it wasn't well made."

Zaku laughed behind him. "Ah, so she threw the kunai to keep the squirrel from setting off the trap!"

"Let's kill her quickly," the leader suggested as he, Zaku and the female Nin jumped into the air, over Sakura's trap. Sakura smirked and drew a kunai cutting a nearby string, setting off a second trap. The Cyclops looked up. "A log! So this was the real trap! No use!" He places his hand out and as he touched the log he made a one handed seal and the log exploded into pieces. "Easy, no talent what-so-ever!"

Sakura's eyes widened as the three Oto-nins drew closer. She stood ready on her feet, her entire body shaking with exhaustion determined to protect her teammates.

"Konoha Daisenpu!" came an excited shout. A spinning green blur knocked all three off of their trajectory path. Sakura closed her eyes instinctively. When she opened them again she was greeted with the sight of Rock Lee standing in between herself and the Oto-nins taking his Goken stance. "You three obviously do not have much talent either. You will have to work much harder."

"Who are you?" demanded the one-eyed Nin.

"I am Konoha's Beautiful Blue Beast..." Lee said with a determined look on his face, never once taking his gaze off of his new opponents. "Rock Lee!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I shall appear anytime you are in danger," Lee answered.

Sakura looked confused, "But you are our enemy," she said taking a quick glance at where Naruto and Sasuke lay.

"I told you before," Lee explained, "I shall protect you to the death."

"Th-Thank you..." she whispered.

"It appears we have no other choice," said the one-eyed Nin as he pulled out an Earth Scroll, "Zaku, I leave Sasuke-kun to you. I'll take care of these two." He then threw the scroll at Zaku before he pulled his sleeve up revealing a metal bracer that ran from his wrist to his elbow with various holes in it and charged. Sakura threw a kunai at him, which he dodged as Rock Lee punched the ground and pulled a huge clump of earth from out of the ground.

"I can tell there is some sort of trick to your attack, but I will not fall victim to it!" said Rock Lee as the Cyclops looked surprised at the boy's intuitiveness and strength. They stood there staring at each other when Lee began to unwrap his bandages. Sakura instantly recognized what he was doing as she had seen Lee almost do the same thing to Sasuke.

The Oto-nin charged a Lee again.

"He disappeared!" the one-eyed Nin said as his eye widened.

"Kage Buyo!" Lee said kicking him into the air. Lee then appeared behind him. "I'm not done yet!" The Oto-nin began to panic and struggle as Lee's bandages began to bind him. They began to descend, head first, to the ground.

"Not good! He can't break his fall like that!" shouted Zaku. He then started doing hand seals.

"Take this!" shouted Lee, "Omote Renge (Front Lotus)!"

Zaku put his hands to the ground as Lee slammed the leader Oto-nin into the ground. "Just in time..." he said with a cocky smile. The leader then got up from the small crater Rock Lee left him in.

"No way!" Lee shouted.

"Such a terrifying move," said the Cyclops Oto-nin dazed, "Even though I landed in the soft ground, it still hurt like hell... My turn!" he said pulling up his sleeve. He charged Lee, but did not land a blow. Lee, however, was still affected.

"Lee-san!" shouted Sakura.

"You're definitely fast on your feet, but even you can't outrun my attack!" said Dosu confidently. "The speed of sound is far greater than you can hope to imagine. You can't get everything through hard work."

Lee dropped to his knees. He tried to stand, but was unsuccessful and as soon as he did, he slumped back down and had thrown up as his ear began to bleed.

"Dodging will not help you avoid my attacks. Even though you dodged my fist, the sound still affected you," he said with a small chuckle. "Tell me, what is sound?"

"Vibrations," answered Sakura automatically.

"Exactly," he said, "When you hear something, your eardrums pick up on the vibrations of a sound. "The eardrums will shatter at anything over 150 decibels. It also goes without saying that a person will also lose their sense of balance." the Cyclops chuckled, "It will be quite some time before you're able to move!"

"That's right, simple taijutsu is ineffective against us," gloated Zaku, "It may have gotten a few lucky shots in for a while, but it is nothing compared to our techniques. From here on, things won't be the smooth ride you'd thought it would be. I control supersonic waves and air pressure; I'm even capable of destroying rocks and boulders. As you can see, I can also send air waves through the ground softening it, making it a cushion. It's far different from anything you'll be able to come up with."

'Kuso...' thought Lee.

"You're next little girl!" the leader shouted running past Lee, straight for Sakura. Sakura was shocked from the shift in the attack that she didn't have time to counter, not that she could do so effectively in her state of exhaustion. "What!?"

"Lee-san!" shouted Sakura as Lee suddenly appeared between them.

"Konoha Daisenpu!" shouted Lee, but he was unable to complete his attack as the Oto-nin caught his leg.

"Looks like my last attack is still affecting you! You caught me off guard, but you still couldn't complete your combo!" he said as he swung a fist a Lee. Rock Lee blocked the attack. "My arm amplifies sound that is generated inside of it like a speaker. Through use of my chakra, I can re-direct the direction in which the sound waves travel and still hit my target!"

Lee screamed in pain as Sakura called his name again.

"All that's left is to finish you off!"

"I won't let you!" shouted Sakura as she through multiple kunai at Lee's opponent, which were blocked by the sound amplifier on his arm. "I can still fight!" She then through multiple shuriken at him only to have them intercepted by a small wave of air pressure from his spiky haired comrade.

Sakura was then knocked off her feet when the third Oto-nin grabbed a handful of her hair. "Hmm... Your hair is far glossier than mine..." she said to Sakura, "You should train more if you have time to take care of your hair that good. Trying to look all sexy for the boys? Zaku, kill that Sasuke kid in front of this wench!"

"Gladly," he replied.

"I-I won't let you..." Sakura said through clenched teeth. She stifled a grunt of pain as the brunette pulled her hair harder to hold her back.

"Shut up and don't move," she ordered Sakura.

Zaku smirked, "Let's do this then." He strutted confidently over to where Sasuke and Naruto lay.

Sakura drew a kunai. "What's the point of that? You can't attack me from where you are," the Oto kunoichi told her.

Sakura turned her head towards the other kunoichi as best she could. "I won't be the one being protected this time!" Much to everyone's shock, Sakura then took the kunai and sliced a good portion of her long hair off. "They always fought to protect me, Sasuke, Naruto, even Lee... They've fought with everything they could to do so... But this time I won't be a burden," she said standing up. "I will protect them with everything I have!" Sakura's eyes took on a hardened glint that had never been seen in her soft emerald eyes giving them a sort of unseen glow in them. She seemed to be channeling Naruto in that brief moment.

"Sakura..." Lee said as he struggled, in vain, to pull himself off the ground.

"Kin, kill her!" Zaku shouted as Sakura started doing hand seals. The female Oto-nin, Kin, charged Sakura stabbing her in the back, only to find herself stabbing a log with her kunai.

"Kawarimi!" Kin shouted in surprise.

"Kin stay back!" shouted Zaku as Sakura reappeared charging at him. She then threw various kunai and shuriken at him. "Zankuha (Slicing Sound Wave)!" He pointed both he hands towards the Konoha kunoichi. Her throwing weapons were reflected back at her and she crossed her arms to block the attack as she disappeared in another puff of smoke, the log she replaced herself was warped from Zaku's attack as well as having been struck with a large number of her own weapons. "It's still not going to work," he told the girl as she appeared above him. He threw some kunai at her and then looked around to where she would reappear next, only to find her still descending upon him with a kunai stuck in her left arm and another in her right leg. "Shit!"

She stabbed the kunai deep into his flesh, but he managed to block with so she only injured his arm. "Kuso!" Zaku shouted as he kicked her off of him. She grabbed onto him viciously attacking, clawing at the Oto-nins face and even going as far as to bite him.

Zaku became enraged and started to viciously pummel the pink haired kunoichi. "I'll kill you!" He said right before a particularly vicious punch. Her face was bloody, cut and bruised in various places. She pulled another kunai to stab the shinobi again, but he managed to catch her wrist and redirected her arm, thrusting the kunai into the ground.

He rolled on top of her, intent on killing her. "I will not let you harm them!" she shouted as she flipped him over her head. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to stand only to find herself too exhausted. "Kuso..." she cursed. Exhaustion was taking over, the adrenaline rush she felt coming on slowly fading. Zaku got up, pulling the kunai from his arm and doing as few hand seals. Before he could complete the sequence she charged him again slamming into him hard. Before she could move, Kin kicked her in the side of the head knocking her towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"I will protect them!" she shouted defiantly.

Suddenly a burst of chakra exploded behind sakura, she turned to see Naruto getting up. His shield on his left arm, his spear clutched in his right hand. But what was really surprising, was the fact that he was covered in a strange, yet menacing reddish-orange chakra. And to complete his scary appearance, was the fact that because he was wearing a helmet, all they could see were his eyes, red eyes that promised much pain and suffering. His cape was mildly flapping in the wind, only there was no wind.

'Sakura, who did this?" he asked in a menacing tone. All she could do was point at the sound-nins.

Naruto nods, then he walks out of the cave and faces off against Zaku. Zaku smirks, "he. Think you can beat me, I'm going to blow you to pieces, ZANKUUHA!" he yells. Naruto simply dodges, like it was nothing.

"Oh yeah, you want something more, take this, ZANKUU KYOKUHA!"

A massive wave of energy is realized, picking up dirt and creating a cloud of debris. When it is all cleared, Zaku smirks, "he wasn't so tough."

"Oh really." Said a voice behind Zaku, he turns to find Naruto there, and before he can attack, Naruto thrusts his spear forward at an amazing speed. It goes through Zaku chest, piercing the heart. Naruto then pulls out his spear and everyone watches as Zaku lifeless body falls to the ground. Naruto the disappears and re-appears in front of Dosu, and stabs him the same way. In under a minute Naruto killed 2 ninja that not even lee could defeat. Naruto turns and walks over to kin, who is sitting on the ground, eyes wide in fear. Naruto takes his spear, and points it at her neck, he slowly lifts it up, so that the flat side in under her chin, and lifts her to her feet. Naruto looks her straight in the eye and says, "I have spared you today. From this day forth, till you die, you will belong to me. You will be my women, you will obey my every wish, and order. No questions ask, is that under stood?"

When Naruto pulls back his spear, she nods and says yes. Naruto smiles and says, "now for your first order. When this portion of the exam is finished, you will drop out, and then you will go to your sound allies and speak of me, the Spartan king. You will tell them that, any who step into this village with ill will, will have to face me and my men. I am not merciful. In 3 days time in their camp, you will return to me, on the top of the Hokage monument. If you feel in danger, then activate this," he gives her a ring, "that will bring you to me. Do you understand your orders, _my _Kin?" he emphasizes my.

She nods, fear written all over her. Before she leaves, Naruto gives her two scrolls, so she can pass. He then turns around and see's an interesting sight. Sasuke rises with a swirling purple chakra. He looks at Sakura, then the bodies of sound-nins, the Naruto. He then smirks, "fight me!" he demands of Naruto.

"no." was the reply. Apparently, Sasuke was not prepared for that, because he was charging anyway. Naruto quickly dodges the punch, and then slams his shields into Sasuke face, knocking him out. Naruto then picks p Sasuke, looks at Sakura, and leaves, her not far behind. Neither of them notices Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Neji watching the whole affair. Neji speaks the words that everyone is thinking, "That Naruto, we must be wary of him."

**Elsewhere.**

Anko was running through the forest, trying to find Orochimaru, her former sensei. She spots something and lands on a tree branch. She walks over and picks it up, its Naruto's chest armor, and it was covered in blood. Suddenly she felt a familiar chakra presence, there in front of her, was her old sensei.

"Ah Anko, long time no see. I see that you know of the one who wears that. I was hoping that would catch your attention, although I am surprised. You seem to be genuinely worried of Naruto-kun, your student and lover. Yes I know, don't be so surprised. He did put up a wonderful fight, almost made me have to go to full power. I suspect that he would have been great one day. It was a shame I had to dispose of him." Anko's eyes widen, Naruto, dead? It couldn't be?

Enrage at losing the first man she loved since _that _time was dead, she runs forward, grabs Orochimaru and pins her hand and Orochimaru's hand to a tree with a kunai, and prepares the seals for, souja sousai no jutsu, a suicide technique.

"Ah, ah, Anko. That won't work. You see, I'm not really here, so your sacrifice would be a waste, besides, I still have plans for you." With that said, he dissolves into mud. Leaving a sobbing Anko.

**2 hours later.**

Team 7 arrived at the tower, just in time to. Sasuke, who awoke on the trip, did his best to avoid Naruto. They then opened the scrolls,

POOF

"Hi everyone."

"Iruka-sensei!" was the response from everyone.

Iruka then explains the rules, what to do, blah blah. Anyone who watched the anime knows already.

**Later.**

Once the last teams enter, they are taken to an arena. Anko is there, and is in shock. There, there was Naruto. Alive and well. She quickly covers up, so no one would notice.

The Hokage speaks, "now, is there anyone who wishes to leave before we continue?"

3 hands rise, Kabuto, Kin, and Naruto, which surprises everyone. The Hokage acknowledges, and then instructs them to seek medical attention.

**3 hours later.**

Naruto was currently in the Hokage's office, with all the Jounin instructors. As instructed, Naruto gave his report, and there were many surprised faces. Some were surprised because Naruto was a chuunin, others because Orochimaru has returned. After the conference, Naruto was asked to stay.

"Was there something you wanted sir?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto. I want your help in planning for the invasion, I would like to see if there are any unique Spartan strategies we could use." Said the Hokage. Naruto smiled, this was going to be good.

**Much later, Naruto's home.**

The second Naruto entered his home, he was tackled to the ground by Anko, "thank kami, I thought you were dead. You actually managed to scare me." She said, while sobbing.

Naruto patted her back and said, "now, now, Anko-chan. You should know better than to trust the word of that bastard. I'm alive and well, though I am very sore, and extremely tired. I have one month to train to, for the invasion." Anko nodded, and then got up.

Naruto went into the bathroom and climbed into the tub, Anko climbed in behind him. Not for sex, she was just going to fob Naruto's shoulders and wash his back. Now that he was here, she didn't want to lose him again. After the bath, Naruto and Anko dried off, and climbed into bed, she curled up next to him, afraid he might leave her.

During that month of training, Naruto was preparing. War was coming, and he needed to be prepared to fight. But he also knew that this was for more than just Konoha, this was for the Spartan name. Going through the history books, he learned that no one invaded the Spartan home land and survived. Naruto intends to hold up that legacy. As expected, 3 days after the end of the second exam, Naruto found kin on top of the monument; he escorted her home, and had her sit on the couch.

"report." Was all he said.

She told him that everyone shook off his warning, she told him what she knew about the invasion, everything. Naruto then created a kage Bunshin to report this to the Hokage. Seeing that she had more to say, he allowed her.

"Um, why? Why did you spare me? Was I only to be a spy?" she asked.

Naruto thought, then replied, "I spared you for more than your spy work. When I see you, I see potential. I also saw your mask. The way you were acting in the forest that was not the real you was it."

"No, I had to act like that. In Oto, you have to act tough, and be tough. Being weak in Oto means death. I never wanted to act like a bitch, but if I wanted to survive, it was necessary." She said.

"Well, you are here now; you can be your real self. Another reason I spared you, was because, I want you to become one of the many wives I will take. To bare me children, and expand my clan. Your potential in genjutsu can help that. I see the real you, and I like what I see." He said.

"Well, um, do we have some ritual, or just have sex. How are things done around here?" she asked with a blush. Naruto kindly pointed her to Anko, who took the opportunity to explain. Yes, she would have sex, constantly, and that he was so good she will never want to leave. She got excited, tonight, she was going to get laid, although Naruto didn't know that.

Naruto was currently walking up to ami's room. He was currently wearing relaxing clothing, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. He was told by Ino that he had been neglecting Ami lately, so Naruto decided to fix that.

Knock, knock.

Ami opens the door, then smiles, "daddy."

Naruto smiles then picks her up, "how's my little girl, how would you like to spend the day with daddy?" he said. She nodded real fast. Naruto was still getting used to this whole dad thing.

He took her out, first the park, she went to play with the other kids. When Naruto saw the parents start to glare at him, then his daughter, he calmly walking to the and said in a whisper, "glare at her, spit at her, insult her, harm her in anyway, I will make you wish the kyuubi was still alive." That got their attention. She went up to the slide and as she slide down, Naruto would catch her, she also went to the swings and Naruto would push her, she really wanted to get some air. They laughed and played. Naruto even helped her build a sand castle.

After 2 hours at the park, he took her to get some ice cream. Her favorite was rainbow sherbert. Naruto got a mint vanilla.

It was a very good day, she was very happy. Especially after Naruto took her to a toy store and bought whatever it was she wanted. At night, Naruto tucked her in, and read her a bed time story. It was the story of the lost princess, Naruto deliberately did not finish it, so he could continue it another night.

Naruto failed to notice Ino was listening, she smiled, before heading off to bed, with a thought in her mind that she never would have thought she would ever think, '_he would make a good husband and a good father._'

After Naruto put Ami to sleep, he walked into his room, and placed a sound damping jutsu so no sound could escape, he then disrobed and decided to take a quick shower, he went to his room, and saw someone on his bed. It was Kin. She was wearing a white robe, and looked nervous. She looked over at Naruto, "are we going to do this, tonight?"

Naruto looked at her, and said, "This first time?"

She nodded, "but I'm ready, and willing. I am you as you said. I belong to you; I will do as you wish."

Over the reminder of the month, Naruto had trained himself to new heights of power. He had started to unlock the secrets of the Spartans, new sword styles, new ways to use the spear and shield. The Hokage even let Naruto learn a single jutsu from the forbidden scroll as reward for helping prepare for the invasion. That jutsu was called the advanced age jutsu. What it did was when used properly, it would force the cells in a person's body to age at an incredibly advanced pace. A person could go from the age of 21 to 90 in a manner of minutes. Something else in the description of the jutsu caught Naruto's attention. It was said that there was a jutsu that could in fact de-age a person. It would make a person younger. Though Naruto did not know where it was. Naruto had even begun to find people that he hoped could join him at some point, one such person was Hayate Gekkou. His skill with the sword were amazing, Naruto had already sent a proposal to him, but Hayate decided to wait and see, making his decision later. The Kazekage had also arrived early, which was why Gaara was currently on his way to Naruto's house.

**Naruto's home.**

Gaara was currently in the forest on the Spartan property. He did not want the Kazekage to know of his location. Naruto appeared shortly in the clearing, and waited for Gaara to speak.

"The Kazekage, smells like snakes. Why?" was all he said.

Naruto took in those words, and snapped his head up in shock, there could only be on reason, "that man is not the Kazekage, Gaara, can you do me a favor?"

Gaara nodded and listened, Naruto continued, "I need you to take your Jounin sensei back to suna, and see if you can locate your father's body, we have 3 days till the exam, can you do that?"

Gaara nodded and set off to find Baki, whereas Naruto went to see the Hokage.

**Gaara's hotel.**

Gaara entered his room to find Baki and his siblings already there, they knew of Gaara's fixed seal, so they were not as afraid of him as they used to be.

"Baki, we must head back to suna, something is amiss." Spoke Gaara with urgency in his voice, catching everyone's attention. Gaara never spoke with urgency.

"Why Gaara?" was the reply.

"Because, I have reason to believe that the Kazekage is not in fact, the real Kazekage." Said Gaara. Before anyone could object, Gaara explained his reasoning, "this kage smells of snakes, the same scent as that Orochimaru. My _father_ never smelled of snakes." Gaara spat out the word father with much venom. Everyone knew Gaara hated their father.

Baki seemed to be considering this; on the one hand, he would be disobeying the Kage's orders to stay in Konoha. However, if this was not the real Kazekage, then suna would get itself into a war, they may not win. After much consideration, he decided to double check suna, just in case. He ordered Kankuro and Temari to stay, to keep up appearances, much to their protest.

With Gaara's ability to travel at fast sped thanks to his sand, they made it t suna in a record 3 hours. When they arrived, Baki and Gaara split p to look for clues. Gaara went to the canyons, his sand protecting him from the extreme winds. It was there he found his father's body, along with 2 Jounin. Gaara radioed Baki, who arrived with re-enforcements. The sight made many sick.

**Suna council room.**

Baki was currently pleading his case to the council; Gaara was in the kazekage's office looking for the letter drafted by the Hokage.

"Baki-san, even if it isn't the Kazekage, what are we to do? The plans have been set, and we need this, it's the only way to get the daimyo to see our strength. Stated one council member. Before Baki could reply, Gaara entered the room, with a letter in his hand.

Then he spoke, "this is a letter sent from the Hokage, it states that they will no longer be receiving missions from the wind daimyo, and that all missions are to come here. It is obvious that the imposter disagreed, so he killed our leader to continue the invasion."

The council was in a moment of shock, first, Gaara was there, second, he made a very good point without drawing blood, and third, they realized what they had to do.

The head of the council stood and addressed both Baki and Gaara, "In light of this new information, I want you 2 to take re-enforcements and inform our forces of this treachery, we will assist our Leaf allies and regain the honor stolen from us by sound." The rest agreed. Gaara tried not to smile; he was glad, glad that he won't have to go to war against his first friend.

**Naruto's home, day of the final exam.**

Naruto awoke, today was the day. He quickly disentangled himself from his loved ones; he shared a bed with Kin, Haku, and Anko. They didn't have sex; they were just there for each other. They knew what today held. As Naruto got up, he quickly went to take a shower, it was cold, to wake him up. When he returned, he put on some underwear and went to have a good breakfast. Soon he returned to his room, where all the women were awake. Naruto turned around, so his back was to them, and then he held his arms out in a straight line at his sides. Anko, Haku, and Kin came up and rubbed olive oil on his body. The oil helped protect him from minor cuts and stuff. Then Anko and Haku took Naruto's chest piece and slipped it on him, snapping it in place. Next Kin came up and started to strap Naruto's shin guards on. Anko strapped the guard for his right arm, while took the left. Then, Anko and Haku came up to attach Naruto's cape. When they were done, Kin came up and attached his metal skirt. Haku then strapped Naruto's sword at his side, Kin presented Naruto his spear, and Anko had the honor of giving Naruto his shield. Naruto himself then slipped his helmet onto his head. He was ready for war. As he walked to the entrance of his house, he encountered the family cook, who bowed. At the door, Naruto encounter Iruka, Ino, and Ami. Naruto knelt down and looked at Ami, "sweetie, I want you to go with uncle Iruka for today ok?"

She nodded, when Naruto stood, he made eye contact with Iruka, who nodded. It was then, that Naruto realized that Iruka would give his life to Ami. Iruka left with Ami, taking her to the academy, to play with konohamaru. Naruto stepped out of the house, and Anko, remembering a saying from a book she read in the home library stopped him, "Spartan!" Naruto turns.

"Come home with your shield, or upon it." She said.

Naruto smiled and nodded, then left heading to the arena. He smiled as he made his way, yesterday he had finalized the plans with the Hokage, Gaara, Baki, and himself. Sound won't know what hit them.

As Naruto left, the females of the house got ready themselves. Haku was working with a field med unit. Ino was going to the arena to watch the exams; Anko was going to make sure all the civilians were evacuated. Kin was going to try and defend the hospital. She's been training for the past month, all she could do as hope she was ready. The house cook, who was hired after Naruto got tired of cooking for everybody, was preparing for battle himself. He had on leather armor and had all the kitchen knives he could find. His job was to defend the manor. Of course, there was more on every bodies mind besides the invasion, such as where the hell Zabuza was. They hoped he was able to make it back in time.

**At the arena.**

Naruto was walking through the people in the stands, making his way to his position, when he suddenly came upon an interesting site. Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari were there. Naruto decided to stop by and say hi. After he was done, he winked at Tsunami, who blushed, and then he continued on his way. He was positioned at the back row. Naruto saw and nodded at Gaara, who nodded back. Then Naruto turned to face the Hokage booth, he has a plan.

The proctor for this exam, Genma walked into the arena and called out the names for the first match, "WILL HYUUGA NEJI AND HARUNO SAKURA PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA!"

The fight was short lived. Neji never even had to activate his Byakugan to win. It was over in a few seconds. The matches just continued as normal, though some people were intrigued with how Shikamaru beat Temari. Sasuke was late, but that didn't surprise Naruto. Gaara's match was up, he was going against Shino. It was an interesting fight. Shino knew he could not win, and every time Gaara sent his sand on the offensive, Shino would turn into a bug clone. However, Shino realized he could not win, so he forfeited.

Soon, after Sasuke made his appearance and decimated his opposite, who was Tenten, there was an explosion. Naruto looked and saw scores of sound-nin entering the arena, the invasion has begun.

**At the front gates.**

Several snake summons made their way into the village, smashing threw the walls. Ibiki was at a loss of what to do, his mission was to distract the snakes, but the big 3 headed one seemed to ignore him. Ibiki hates to be ignored. He quickly retreated and started engaged sound-nins.

**Back at arena.**

As soon as the attack started, he noticed a purple barrio rise up around the kage box. He had to get there. He jumped forward, intercepting the sound-nin in the air, he stabbed one threw the chest with his spear, and keeping the body on the spear, he swung hard, the body came off and hit another nin, sending him over the railing. Naruto ran through the crowed, making sure that the jounins were doing their job. They were handling it quite well. Naruto jumped off the stares and fell towards the railing, slamming his shield into a Nin, he smirked as heard an audible crunch, the guy was dead, and he started to head to the kage booth once more.

Gaara and his siblings started to engage the enemy. He immediately crushed 5 Nins who attempted kill him. Temari and Kankuro were starting to engage the sound, Baki left to help the Konoha jounins. Gaara started to jump and head to the kage booth. He and Naruto had planned to help the Sandaime, since he did so much for them.

**Market district.**

Group 57 of the sound attack force were heading to the market district; so far there were no signs of civilians. They were very disappointed, aggravated and pissed off. For one, the sand had betrayed them and sided with Konoha, then there were no civilians, and now there was a wall of steel blocking his path. The leader did a double take, wall of steel? He blinks and looks again, there appeared to be about 100 men dressed in weird armor, with flowing red capes. They were waiting for the sound. The Naruto clone commander was smirking; his creator had come up with a brilliant plan. The day before the invasion, he created 1000 kyuubi chakra clones, or super clones for short. They posed as civilians while the real civilian population was evacuated, leaving behind the Spartans, and the ninja defense force. The Spartans were spread throughout the entire village. The sound was in for a rude awakening.

Rock lee was having the time of his life, he took off his weights and was running circle around the sound. Neji and Tenten were also helping; the genin teams were all doing their best to defend their home.

CRUNCH.

Looks like lee hit another one.

**Ninja academy.**

Iruka was currently evacuating the students to safety. Konohamaru and his friends decided to protect the younger Ami as best they could.

Suddenly several sounds Nin jumped over the walls leading to the academy, the students were cut off. They watched in awe as Iruka engaged to sound, he was doing pretty well. They watched as the very basics he was teaching them fooled the enemy time and time again. However, Iruka was outnumbered. The suddenly a man in a red cape appeared, causing Ami to yell, "DADDY!"

They watched as he mowed down the sound Nin, he stabbed a man in the chest, twirled around and slammed his shield into another while pulling his spear out and stabbing another man in the neck. Iruka took this opportunity to take the students and leave. He would have to thank Naruto later.

**Arena.**

Naruto and Gaara had just landed on either side of the ANBU team. Naruto recognized the cat masked ANBU. "Can you tell me what is going on in there?" asked Naruto.

The ANBU looked at him and said, "That shield is preventing us from reaching the Hokage. Anyone who touches it is incinerated, there is no way in." Naruto nodded then looked at the shield.

Naruto wanted to get in but how? He noticed that the only place that is not covered is the floor, that's it!

"ANBU-san. The floor is not covered, if we were to enter the building, then blow a hole in the roof, we could get in and help." The ANBU seemed to nod; Naruto had turned to Gaara, who nodded. Naruto and Gaara jumped off the roof and entered the building, the ANBU team following. As they got deeper, Gaara stopped. Then he pulled all his sand into a giant fist and slammed it into the roof, creating a hole, Naruto, Gaara, and the 3 ANBU jumped through and landed next to the Hokage.

As soon as Orochimaru summoned the first and second, Sarutobi knew he was in trouble. Then there was a boom and he saw something that gave him hope, re-enforcements have arrived. Orochimaru was cursing of course. Naruto started issuing out orders, surprising everybody.

"ANBU, I want you and Gaara to protect the third, me and my fox are going to need room for the snake." They all got the hint, as soon as Naruto started to draw out as much of kyuubi's chakra as possible. The massive amount of power started to crack the roof tiles, and sent shivers down all the spines of people in the arena. Naruto now had 2 bubbling tales behind him, his aura, combined with his armor, made a tarrying site. Orochimaru was not concerned he knew he could win, but something else happened. Gaara was summoning youkai. He now had a single tale made of sand behind him. Now Orochimaru knew he was in trouble, going against 3 tails of youkai. Even the ANBU seemed to be on edge. But they knew they were allies, not enemies. The fight has begun.

**Front gate of the village.**

7 shadows were seen running through the forest, they jumped the get and ran along the wall, and they stood proud, looking at the destruction of the village. Their leader was pissed, but they were now here to help. The mist's 7 swordsman have come. Immitditlly they split off, one member staying behind to direct the re-enforcements that Zabuza had gathered to key points of the village.

**With Ibiki.**

Ibiki was cornered. The 3-headed snake had him. But Ibiki was not going to go easily. He had strapped explosive note inside his jacket, they would detonate should he get eater. As he was about to die, he saw a figure with a massive sword jumped into the air, and hit the snake so hard it actually fell down. The figure landed on the roof next to Ibiki, he then got into a good guy pose and smiled a sparkly smile, "HAVE NO FEAR! THE GREAT KISAME IS HERE!"

Everyone in the area sweat drops, including the snake. Kisame then starts to head toward the snake; he had a job to do. The snake attempted a lunge, only to miss and Kisame landed on its left head, he charged chakra into the sword and swung, lopping off the head. He then continues to the next head. The Konoha Nin could only watch in awe as the man easily disputes the summon. When Kisame's done, he heads to the arena.

Tazuna was running with his family, trying his best to get them to safety. Unfortunately, they got ordered by one of the giant snakes, tazuna pushed his family behind him, he may be old, but he won't let that creature get his family without a fight. Right as the snake is about to feast on its new meal, two giant rock golem's rise and tackle the snake to the ground, shocked, he turns and see's a young man, "thank you, what's your name?"

The man looks at him and says, "My name is Hayai, soon to be employed by the one you know as Naruto." He then turns back to the fight. Afterwards, tazuna and his family are escorted to safety by a ninja.

**Ninja apartments.**

The sound-nins were running amuck, they had managed to corner a young women and her baby girl, but before they could attack, there was a massive bolt of lightning stopping them in their tracks, the ninja looked to see a man with 2 pikes, "who are you?" asked the leader.

"My name…is Raiga." Said the man, before he killed the Nins. The woman was thankful and left.

**Arena.**

A thick mist rolled in, surprising everyone, except Kakashi, when the mist lifted, there were 2 individuals, the one known as Zabuza, decked out in Spartan armor, and another, carrying a scythe, her name was Kagura. She was radiating a massive bloodlust, freighting many sound-nins. This was going to be fun.

**Orphanage.**

Some of the nastier sound-nin was ordered to attack the orphanage, but when they arrived, they found man, who appeared to be samurai, with an eye patch over his left eye, "my name is Yagyu Jubei, and I will not allow you to enter." He said in a cold tone. He drew his sword, and in a flash of light, 3 Nins were already dead, he ducked a sword swipe and kicked the man in the gut before cutting his head clean off, he turned to face the remainder.

**Hospital.**

Yukina, formally of team 7, was depressed. She was lying in her bed, she was told that her shinobi career was over, and that she would most likely be in a wheel chair for the rest of her life, she was paralyzed from the waist down. Another thing that made her sad was the fact she would never have a family of her own, due to paralyze. Deciding for a stroll, she pulls herself into a wheel chair, it took awhile to learn but she was able to get it, as she leaves, she notices the vase by her bed full of flowers. That brought a smile to her face. After the incident with the team, her family came to visit her, but someone else did to. They would leave a vase full of flowers every morning. One night, she pretended to be asleep, and as the person was leaving, she found it to be the most unlikely person, Aburame Shino. At first, she wondered why he did it. When some noise caught her attention. She left her room and went for the exit, wandering what all the commotion was about, she made it into the courtyard when an orderly cam running for her. "Miss, it's not safe here, you must go inside."

"What's happening?" she asked.

The man replied, "we are being invaded by sou-?" the man was cut off as a kunai pierced his neck, blood sprayed out, some of it getting on Yukina, there was an explosion and she was knocked out of her chair. She lay there, in total shock when she saw several ninjas coming towards the hospital, then a figure, draped in red and wearing armor appeared. He took his spear and swung and stabbed wildly, every motion killing an enemy. Eventually he dropped the spear when he realized that he was outnumbered, he pulled a sword to engage in close combat. It turned into a bloodbath, wave after wave of sound-nin came and fell to this man's sword, and things were starting to get desperate. He pulled off his helmet and threw it at an enemy-nin, crashing into his face and the persons face came into view.

Yukina was shocked at who it was, it was the Uzumaki. She remembered him from class; she would always laugh at his pranks, though like all girls, that sexy jutsu earned her wrath. She couldn't believe at how the boy was fighting. He was showing no mercy, he was dancing. It was an intricate dance of death. Blood was flying everywhere. Soon, he threw his shield, the sharp edges slicing off the head of an enemy Nin, he turned, only to be impaled in the gut but a spear, his spear, was now in the hands of the enemy. His hand grasps the spear, and pulled it further into his body, and used his sword to kill the man who would dare use a Spartan weapon. He turned and saw a large group of sound-nins heading towards the hospital. He performed some hand seals, causing his body to glow as he ran to the enemy formation, he exploded. Bodies, all sound-nin, were thrown everywhere. She looked on in shock; he just killed himself, to save her and the hospital.

She then saw a shadow looming over her, it was a sound-nin, and he was leering at her, which made her afraid of what he would do. Before he could act, he was consumed by insects, and then the bugs moved to another target. Shino had arrived. He picked her up, and quickly pushed her into the hospital, he then said words that made her start to fall for him, "I will protect you with my life."

He then left to continue the fight outside, with more Naruto clones arriving on scene. Yukina watched as Shino fought with no fear of death. Maybe she should ask him out?"

**Kage booth.**

Things were not going well for the good guys, with the power of the resurrected Hokage's, 2 ANBU were dead, and the third, a captain by the name of Yamato, was barely holding his own against the shodaime, matching Mokuton jutsu per jutsu. Gaara and the Sandaime were fairing little better. The Nidaime was a man known for his unrivaled abilities in combat, in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and Suiton jutsu. They were grateful he did not have the Raijin sword.

Suddenly Gaara blocked a water dragon. This was frustrating, even with all of shukaku power, he can't seem to win. He was constantly on the defensive, the Sandaime would attack when he can, but he was not as young as he used to be. Naruto's fight though, was much worse.

Naruto was bleeding from all over, his enemy; Orochimaru smirked, holding his kusanagi blade, dipped in poison. Naruto couldn't win, Orochimaru was of course flaunting it, being the over confident ass he was. There was a crash that brought the attention of both Nins. A blue skinned man with a large sword just jumped through the hole, he was looking around, wondering what he should do. Naruto yelled out, "DEFEND HE HOKAGE!" the blue man, known as Kisame seemed to listen as he went to attack the Nidaime.

Kisame was having the time of his life. He was killing sound-nin left and right. When he arrived in the arena, he scowled to see Zabuza and Kagura taking all the action. That's was when he spotted the purple shield. He jumped up to take a look, and he found an interesting site, his future employer in a death fight. He can't have his way to free dental die now can he? So he spotted the hole and followed that route. When he received instructions on what to do, he went to attack the Nidaime. As he blocked a water technique with another, the third came up and said, "Those men have seals in their heads. You must remove those seals, or they will never die. Kisame nodded and charged chakra into his blade and raced towards the Nidaime. The Nidaime, having no sword to counter, was at a disadvantage, but he was able to duck, right into Kisame's trap. He kicked the Hokage underneath the water that was there, and had his five shark technique grab him, Kisame then lopped off the head, reach in and pull out the seal. The body dissolved into dirt and ash. The water then receded. Kisame then left to go focus on the shodaime.

Naruto traded blow for blow with the snake, who was mocking him. Naruto had abandoned the spear for the sword a while ago. The kyuubi's chakra had receded, he was exhausted. Orochimaru then nicked Naruto's arm and legs, dropping him to the knees. "Hahahaha, is that the best you can do? You are nothing." Laughed Orochimaru.

Naruto, having enough energy to for a final strike. Swung his sword blindly and was satisfied to hear a scream before passing into the darkness.

A/N: that's it, what do you think. I know I didn't show much of naruto's conflict with Orochimaru, but I had a hard time writing that. During the invasion, I tried to show the wide spread effects of it. Including a possible love interest for shino. Next chapter will be the post invasion, who are the people Zabuza brought with him? Who will be hokage? Will the Sandaime be ok? Next chapter starts the Tsunade retrival arc, with different twist. For my uncensored version, just click on my homepage in my profile. You have sign your name in when you enter, but that is for legal reasons. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THEN END, EXTREMELY MPORTENT.

Naruto of Sparta

Chapter 7

Tsunade returns.

Flashback.

Jiraiya just pulled out the kunai he used to slice the sound-nins throat open. Jiraiya was angry; in fact he was beyond angry. Even though he knew of the invasion, he was prepared. But what he wasn't prepared for was the attack on the hot springs. Now they would have to be rebuilt, and it would be even longer till he can peep again. That sent him into a murderous rampage. Now the sound-nin knew why he was considered the strongest of the Sannin. He ran forward and threw a kunai, he did a few quick seals and the kunai multiplied into hundreds. The hail storm of metal fell dozens of enemies. As jiraiya ran through the field he picked up a kunai that had fallen and sliced an opponent's throat open, the blood spraying on jiraiya. He ducked under a sword swing, twisted and kicked the man in the back, breaking it.

After jiraiya cleared the general area he was in, he moved north. It was there he saw an interesting site. 2 men, clad in red capes and silvery armor, fighting side by side, slicing through enemies like they were nothing. From the angle he was at, he saw that their helmets had been discarded, and he got a clear look at the faces. Blond hair, blue eyes, 3 whisker marks. His eyes widened, it was arashi's boy. Naruto. He couldn't help but watch the 2 fight. He realized that they were clones from the beginning; the real Naruto was at the stadium. He could feel the demonic power all the way over here. It was when the clones had finished and moved on, did jiraiya do the same. He had a feeling in his gut, and that feeling pointed to the stadium. He raced with all his speed, killing enemies as he went, to reach the stadium. He arrived moments after the purple shield dispersed, and he saw something he thought he would never see. Orochimaru was being carried away, screaming bloody murder, and he was missing a leg, his left leg.

It was upon closer inspection that he saw the leg lying in front of Naruto's body. He also saw his sensei lying next to Naruto as well, with a katana impaled through him.

End flashback.

Jiraiya was currently in his sensei's hospital room. The man was awake, but he would never be Hokage again. That sword had left him paralyzed from the waist down. When he asked what happened, it was an interesting story. He was told about the fight Naruto put up, as well as Gaara. When jiraiya asked how Sarutobi got impaled, he was answered.

"After Naruto used the last of his energy to take Orochimaru's leg, his followers came and picked up their master. However, one of them, a man with 2 heads, pulled out a sword and tried to kill Naruto while he was down. I barely had time to intercept and take the blow myself."

Jiraiya nodded, then he asked what was to be done with the re-enforcements that a man named Zabuza brought. The third issued an order that these re-enforcements were not to be harmed, and that from this time forth, they were Konoha-nin. That sent much relief throughout the villagers; they were worried about having to deal with possible enemies. Though when some found out that they worked for Naruto, some did try to rally to have them leave. A few ANBU convinced the rebellious villagers' otherwise.

Jiraiya was also there for another reason. He had examined the seal on Naruto's stomach, "well, from what I can seal, the seal itself mutated."

That caused sarutobi's eyes to widen, but jiraiya rid him of his fears.

"He's not in any danger of being controlled by kyuubi. The seal mutation is actually a good thing. What changed was the fact that the seal will still keep the fox imprisoned, but there was now a storage added. The fox's chakra will slowly be siphoned off and put into storage. When Naruto is in need of chakra, he can open the storage and use the chakra. Because while the chakra is in storage, it will slowly change from the impure properties of demonic chakra, to human chakra. This is a major advantage for Naruto."

Sarutobi nodded, and then they had small talk. When jiraiya left, he was soon found on the roof of the Hokage tower. It was Homura and komaru that approached him.

"You know jiraiya, since Sarutobi resigned due to injuries; we will need a new Hokage." Said Homura.

Before they could continue jiraiya cut them off. "I'm not going to be it, so don't bother asking. I will however, find my team mate, Tsunade. She will make a better kage then me."

The 2 old prunes nodded, and then asked, "When will you leave?"

Jiraiya responded, "I will leave when I see fit. When my apprentice has recovered, and gotten his clan affairs in order, then we will leave."

They nodded and left.

**Naruto's home.**

After the invasion, and after Naruto recovered from his battle. He went home to inspect his new clan mates.

There was first the 7 swordsman. They were indeed powerful. And were surprisingly easy to get along with. When Zabuza had vouched for them that was all he needed.

The other new members besides the 7 swordsman were a samurai named Yagyu Jubei. He was a samurai of the legendary status. Naruto knew that the guy could kick his ass without so much as batting an eyelash. When Naruto asked him why he decided to join, the answered was simple, "when I was a small boy, being trained by my sensei. He would often tell me stories of these great Spartan warriors. I even meet some once, before kyuubi attacked. I've always admired their sense of honor, justice, and their skill with the sword. Upon hearing of their return, I knew that joining you was part of my destiny. How could I refuse?"

Naruto accepted that and let him join. The last person to join was a missing-nin of Iwa. His name was Hayai.

He was age 16, surprisingly young, but still older then Naruto.

He was 6ft 8in tall. His body resembled Ibiki's, in terms of muscle, not scars. He had semi short dirt brown hair and blue eyes. He wore black cargo shinobi pants, with the pants baggy around the ankles. Pouches for standard weapons on both thighs, black ninja sandals, and a fishnet shirt with medical wrapping that crosses over the heart. Over the shirt, he wore a dark green trench coat with a four leaf clover on the back. In the middle of the clover was the kanji for "perseverance." He carries a claymore over his back. And he also has a gorilla ANBU mask on his belt. His personality resembles Ibiki's, which scared Naruto, not that he'd ever admit it.

The guy was cold, he didn't trust anybody. Zabuza said that the guy was also calm in battle, but could go into a blood rage. That was a dangerous trait.

But, when he is with people he can trust, he can be witty, sarcastic, and a bit flirty. Naruto told him if he put any moves on his women he would introduce him to being a woman. Needless to say, all the guys in the room closed their legs and Hayai looked real nervous.

However, what made him really useful was his bloodline. He has what is called a summoners bloodline. He can summon up to 5 different animals with 2/3 less chakra than normal. Except bosses, it doesn't work with bosses. But he just doesn't summon any animal. In his clan, when you summon, you are bonded to that specific animal. For example, if he wanted to summon rock golems, the first one he summon was named issan. Now, when he summons golems, he can only summon issan or the boss, no in between. That's how it works.

Now what really got Naruto to accept this guy, is because of his tragic history. It reminded Naruto of himself in a way. The guy came from the most powerful clan in Iwa. And they were also the most cocky, arrogant bunch, except his parents. He was loved by his parents, his father being clan head. However, when he turned 4yrs old, he had yet to manifest the complete bloodline. He was only able to summon one creature. Well, the rest of his clan, minus his parents, labeled him a freak, all because at 4yrs old he had yet to manifest the completely bloodline. Reminds you of uchiha's don't it. Well, the clan started to favor the younger brother, his name is Trevor. But then his father noticed something. The majority of the clan was well muscled, or fat, because they are rock elemtal affinities, which also reflected the summons most people do. But Hayai was different. He was lean, he was fast. Instead of summoning rock golems on his first try, he summoned a panther. His father realized that his son was a speed specialist, something not seen for over 100 years. So, realizing his son was special, he sent him to a friend in lightening country, to train him on his speed.

After 5yrs training, he came back to Iwa and his family. He was entered into pre-genin test tournament. It was a long standing tradition to pit students against each to see who the rookie of the year was. However, he decided to use a disguise to hide himself, and used a different name. When he reached the finals that was when he revealed himself. In an attempt to stick it to his clan. He faced his brother. Hayai won easily, using speed over brute force.

However, 2 years later, on a c-rank mission to kill some bandits, something went wrong. His brother betrayed Hayai and their team mate. He was hoping to kill him so he can become clan head. And to make matters worse, he had the blessing of the kage and the council. So they sent some ANBU as back up. Before his team mate could counter, he was killed by the ANBU. Through his speed, and sheer dumb luck, he managed to kill the ANBU and his brother. Not wanting to return for fear of shaming his parents, he left. Where he traveled the elemental nations till he was found by Zabuza.

When he was presented with the opportunity to join the clan, he had to ponder it. But eventually gave in. so here he was, in front of Naruto. Will the entire 7 swordsman around him, in case he was a threat. He was more than a little intimidated.

"Well, will you accept the terms?" asked Naruto.

Hayai nodded, "yes I accept. I will uphold the honor of this clan; I will fight for this clan. And if I make any moves on your wives, I will be punished."

"Make a move on my women; I'll make your balls into earrings." Naruto corrected.

Hayai nodded very fast. Understanding. Naruto then told him that when he was not around, Anko was in charge. For his first mission, Zabuza was to be taking all the recruits and gather the mineral to make their armor. Naruto decided to make it a tradition for all Spartan recruits to make their own armor with help from Tenten's family.

After the briefing, jiraiya decided it was a good time to make himself known.

"What can I do you for sir?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya replied, "I would like to make you my new apprentice. You have talent; I would like to help you unleash it."

To say that Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. Here was one of the legendary Sannin, telling him that he wants Naruto to be his apprentice. This was like a once in the lifetime opportunity, "YOU GOT IT!" said Naruto with excitement.

Jiraiya chuckled. Then he told Naruto to pack and meet him at the gate in 2 hours.

**Hyuuga compound.**

Hiashi was intrigued with the puzzle that was Uzumaki. First the boy, the greatest prankster to ever live, dead last of his academy class, was now a warrior. He almost single handedly completed an s-class mission; he held the admiration of the country of wave. Second, the boy tamed Anko, ANKO! Of all the women in fire country, it's a known fact that no man can tame that woman. Yet here he is, taming her. She follows his orders. Keeps his house in order. That fact alone was enough to get his attention. But then, he creates an army of clones, who single handedly held the enemy at bay till the civilians were evacuated and the leaf-nins could counter attack. He also fought and mortally injured Orochimaru. He took the bastards leg for kami's sake. It appeared that this Uzumaki was way more then he first appeared. Now, Hiashi has never held anything against the boy. He can tell the difference between a demon and a child. And he has said as much, but, he has never interfered in the child's life. That was for one reason and one reason alone. Neutrality. If theirs at least one thing he's proud of, (barring his daughters of course) was his neutrality. In fact, he was so neutral; it really pissed off the other council members. That was reward enough.

But with the power that this Uzumaki was gaining, it was obvious that he was going to have to interfere. But with Uzumaki leaving to find Tsunade, he can use this time to prepare.

**Konoha hospital.**

Yukina was lying asleep in her hospital bed. She was still exhausted about the invasion, and in complete awe. She was most certainly surprised when shino came to her rescue. But at the same time, she felt useless. As shino fought, she wished she could go out there and fight to. He was going through all that trouble to help her, but she couldn't help in turn. At one point, an overwhelming number of sound-nins rushed towards the hospital, and she knew that shino would not last. But then something unexpected happened. 3 swords man arrived and started to hack the enemy apart. She was relived, cause it men that shino would live. When the battle was eventually over, she was escorted back to her bed, and as soon as she was put back in, shino came in to visit. He looked horrible though. His coat was covered in cuts, his skin was bruised, and cut and bleeding. But that didn't stop him.

If there was one thing shino learned during this, was that life was short. He could have been so easily killed during the fight, and he never would have had the opportunity to tell Yukina how he felt. This was why he was here. But before he could speak, she beat him to it.

"Shino-san, did you really mean what you said? That you'd would protect me with your life?"

Shino nodded, and she continued, "do, do you, have feelings for me?" she asked with hesitation, not quite sure how he would take it.

"Yukina-san, I have had feelings for you for quite some time. I was just afraid of voicing them. But this battle, has taught me something. We should live life to the fullest, for we never know when it might end. Realizing this, I have decided to set aside my fears and come to you right now. Yukina, would you go out with me?" asked shino.

Yukina looked into his eyes, or rather his sunglasses and replied, "When can I expect you to pick me up shino-kun?"

Shino smiled and said, "how about 7 Yukina-chan."

He then collapsed from chakra exhaustion and an orderly put him to bed.

**Village gates.**

Jiraiya was waiting for Naruto to show, kid was 10 minutes late, and jiraiya was starting to get frustrated. Finally, Naruto could be seen walking down the path, looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey kid, what happened to you?" asked jiraiya.

Naruto responded, "Anko wanted to say goodbye in her own special way."

Instantly 1000's of perverted thoughts assaulted the perverted Sannin. Naruto could tell what the man was thinking about, if the slight nose bleed was any indication.

After several hours of walking, jiraiya suddenly stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Hey kid, I was thinking, you being my new apprentice and all, I should teach you something. How about this?" he says, then a blue energy sphere appears in his hand. Naruto is amazed at it, he can just sense the amount of damage that thing can do.

"This kid is called the rasengan. It was a technique created by the forth Hokage." Said jiraiya.

Naruto was in awe, "a technique, created by my father?" he asked.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. He had no idea the kid knew, but then again he should have known, it doesn't take an idiot to figure it out. Several people in various countries sneezed at that. They all had the same thought, '_someone must be talking about me._'

"You knew?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "the old man told me, and I also found the birth contract in the old family records. Besides, can't you just see the remembrance?" Naruto said with a grin.

Jiraiya laughed, and he then told went back to the technique, he gave Naruto a water balloon and explained that he must swirl the water in several different directions at once, his goal was to get the balloon to explode. Naruto smiled, the he created 100 normal kage bunshins to help him. At this point jiraiya's eyes bugged out. '_Hey, why didn't I think of that?'_ he thought.

It took less than a day to get the balloon to pop. Jiraiya was impressed. He then gave Naruto a rubber ball, this time it was air he was going to use instead of water. It took Naruto 3 days to get it done, he was rather proud. Jiraiya was really starting to like this kid.

The next step was to create it in his hand, a full rasengan. It took Naruto a full week to get it done. That was something he did not expect. But, it just gave him time to teach Naruto something else, "hey kid, how would you like to summon a toad?"

**2 days later.**

Naruto was sitting in his hotel room, shining his helmet when he hears a knock on the door. Curious, he walks over, and opens it, and what he sees surprises him.

2 men in dark cloaks with red clouds on them were standing there. One of them looked like and older version of Sasuke, while the other one had black hair and an orange swirl mask on.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us." Said Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto walks out of the room and closes his door; he pulls out his sword, realizing in the hallway a spear would be useless. "What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Itachi answered calmly, "kyuubi."

Naruto was shocked, but he never showed it, instead he raised his shield and sword, preparing to fight, when a shout alerted everyone.

"ITACHI!"

Everyone turned to look, and saw an enraged Sasuke, with his sharingan blazing. He immediately charged a chidori and ran at his older brother. Itachi simply caught Sasuke by the wrist and sent the chidori into the wall, causing it to explode outward. Itachi snapped his brother's wrist and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Itachi chased after, and when Sasuke looked up, he made the mistake of looking into his brother's eyes, "Tsukoyomi." Itachi said, Sasuke passed out.

When they were distracted, Naruto took the opportunity and tried to stab Tobi. Tobi, aware of what was happening, simply dodged, only to realize his mistake when Naruto rammed his shield into his gut. However, it was not with enough force to seriously hurt him, but it did hurt. Before he could retaliate, he found his path blocked by jiraiya.

"Well hello. Come for Naruto have you, well, I simply can't allow that." He said, he actually sounded eager to fight. Itachi, knowing he could not win, ordered a retreat.

Jiraiya wouldn't let them off that easily, he went through a series of quick hand seals and said, "nonplus: gamaguchi shibari"

The hallway turned into a fleshy meat, and Naruto guessed they were inside a toad's throat. However, through the use of the technique amaterasu, Itachi escaped, Tobi was not so lucky. Right as he leapt out of the toad's throat, the weird tentacles caught him and dragged him back in. jiraiya then walked over the man and began to question him. Naruto simply stood by and watched. He learned a very important thing that day, don't piss off jiraiya, during interrogation, he could be VERY persuasive. After the interrogation, Naruto demanded to know what was going on, so jiraiya told him all about Akatsuki, and Naruto got more worried as the explanation went on. So, Naruto decided to play it safe and he sent a messenger bird back to his home to warn his clan mate to be on the lookout.

**5 hours later.**

Anko was sitting in the clan gathering room, informing all of them what the note said. It said to be on the lookout for anyone in black cloaks with red clouds, and to never travel alone. They all nodded, then went to go re-enforce the compound. Anko sat back in a recliner and sighed, she really hoped Naruto would be fine on this journey.

**3 weeks later.**

Jiraiya had to hand it to Naruto, the kid had talent. It took a week for Naruto to summon Gamabunta with kyuubi's chakra. The boss toad was not pleased, and after testing Naruto to see if he can stay on his head, which Naruto did successfully, Gamabunta acknowledged him as a subordinate.

When Naruto was done with the summoning part of training, jiraiya was trying to teach Naruto the kaze no yaiba, since Naruto was wind affinity. Naruto was able to do it inside a week, now Naruto was trying to master all the techniques he learned so far.

After a trying journey, Naruto and jiraiya decide to go to a local bar, and when they entered, jiraiya immititlly noticed Tsunade and shizune sitting in the back. Together they walk into the back and sit at Tsunade's table, "hey Tsunade, how's it going?" says jiraiya in a light hearted matter.

She looks up and notices her perverted old teammate, and a weird child dressed in weird armor. As he removes his helmet, she is able to take a glimpse into his eyes, and what she sees is shocking. This child has seen death, he has felt it. Shaking herself from her thoughts she turns a glare to her teammate, whom she noticed was checking out her assets.

"What do you want jiraiya? There has to be a reason you're looking for me."

Jiraiya's face turned serious, "your right, there is a reason. The village was invaded."

Tsunade's eyes widened, and jiraiya continued, "However, we were able to repel the invasion. But the result was that the third is paralyzed from the waist down. But on lighter news, Orochimaru hopefully shouldn't be causing us much trouble. You see this kid here, he single handedly sliced the snake's left leg off."

At this point Tsunade's and shizune eyes bugged out and their mouths dropped to the table.

"That's impossible, there's no way a brat like him could even land scratch on a Sannin." Said Tsunade.

Jiraiya simply looked at her and said, "He also mastered the fourth's prized technique, the Rasengan, and he can summon Gamabunta."

Again, both Tsunade and shizune were surprised. When Tsunade looked at Naruto she noticed he looked right back, and his eyes held something that she couldn't quite identify.

She looked back at jiraiya and said, "no. I don't want the job that title is worthless and those that hold it are fools."

It was at this point that Naruto spoke up, "you are wrong. The third is no fool. He was the one who protected me when I was young. My father was no fool; he gave up his life and his only son to save lives. They are no fool. It is you who is the fool."

Tsunade got mad, she does not like to be insulted, and she is the one who insults people. In her anger she said, "Outside now."

Naruto showed no emotions and followed her. Once they reached the outside, she said, "how abut we fight mister high and mighty. I'll beat you with one finger."

Naruto simply pulled out his sword, and charged. When he got within range, Tsunade flicked her finger, only to be surprised when Naruto sidestep and he pushed his sword forward. She jumped back and re-evaluated the situation. Then she got an idea and used her finger to hit the ground, causing a fissure to open up, as predicted he jumped to avoid it. Tsunade was already waiting for him in the air. She moved to flick him he moved his shield to block the attack. When her finger hit, he was sent flying back, and landed on his feet, though his shield arm is now numb.

Tsunade rubbed her finger, that really hurt!

Then she got an idea. "Hey kid, how about we make a deal. If you can create a jutsu in one week's time, then I will consider the position, and I will give you my necklace."

Naruto agreed, and he left to go train, and think.

Tsunade wondered if it was the right thing to not mention that Orochimaru came by with an offer. Either join him and get to see her loved one again, or not.

**1 week later.**

Naruto was rather satisfied. After he was told that he was a wind affinity by jiraiya, he decided to capitalize on that affinity and he created the perfect technique for it. It was a wind dragon. However it took a lot of control and chakra.

Of course, things had to go wrong; Naruto and jiraiya were racing across town to Tsunade, who was currently having a confrontation with Orochimaru. Kami Naruto hated that guy. And to make matters worse, jiraiya was drugged, so his chakra control was not exactly the best at the moment.

When they arrived they found several craters, obviously created by Tsunade, who now stood frozen because she was covered in blood, and in front of her was Kabuto. Jiraiya went to fight Orochimaru, while Naruto got ready for Kabuto. He quickly performed hand seals, wanting to try out his new technique, "futon: wind dragon jutsu!"

Suddenly the air compressed and took the form of a dragon and went racing towards Kabuto. Kabuto spotted it at the last second and saw the dragon miss and carve into the ground; even Tsunade was brought out of her stupor to see the damage. An entire trench was created. Kabuto knew that if that dragon hit he would be in a world of pain. He turned to find his new opponent. His eyes widened.

'_So this is the one that took Orochimaru-sama's leg.'_

Naruto stood there, clad in his armor. He was not happy; this was supposed to be an easy mission, now he has to fight the snake bastard's sidekick. Oh joy.

Not willing to give Kabuto time he charges head on, thrusting his spear in lightening quick motions, putting Kabuto on the defensive. Kabuto dodges to the right, then to the left. He activated his chakra scalpels, and tried to attack, only to hit a shield and a kick to the gut. Kabuto recovers quickly and goes back on the offensive. He goes for a right hook, Naruto ducks under and kicks Kabuto in his left leg, he then jumps over Kabuto and slams his shield into the man's head.

Kabuto hits the dirt face first and barely has time to register when he feels a pain in his back. Naruto stabbed him with his spear. Naruto then starts to gather chakra in his right hand, Kabuto pulls the spear from his back, but it's too late. He's unable to defend from the rasengan hitting him in the gut.

Kabuto was sent flying back, and Tsunade watched in awe. The brat really did master the fourth's prized technique.

Kabuto is sent spiraling and crashes into a bolder. When the smoke clears, it shows Kabuto still standing, the he collapses, unable to move.

Orochimaru couldn't believe that his assistant was beaten so easily. He push's back jiraiya and makes a run for Naruto. He pulls out kusanagi and makes to stab Naruto in his exposed neck. Suddenly there's a blur, and in Naruto's place is Tsunade. She's holding the sword in her hands. Naruto, sensing an opportunity, start to perform hand seals.

BOOM!

An explosion catches Naruto off guard; he messes up the last seal, and sends the attack right at Tsunade. Naruto barely has time to be shocked; he was using the aging jutsu he was taught, purely for irony's sake. I mean, what better way to beat Orochimaru, then to have him grow old and die, when he seeks immortality.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tsunade screams.

All fighting stops and they watch as Naruto's chakra and Tsunade's chakra intermix. Instead of growing old, her body remains the same, but the screaming is unbearable. Finally she stops and passes out. Orochimaru was about to take his opportunity when jiraiya interfered. Decided to cut his losses, he retreats, and takes Kabuto with him.

**Tsunade's hotel room.**

Jiraiya and Naruto sat in chairs, watching shizune perform her medical scan. Tsunade was lying in the bed, uncounciss.

When shizune stopped, she looked up with complete and total shock written on her face.

"I just don't get it. It appeared that the jutsu Naruto used had the reverse affect. Instead of aging, Tsunade's cells, instead of dividing for faster aging, seemed to combine. It also added her advanced henge into the equation."

When she saw the clueless looks on Naruto's and jiraiya's faces, she simply said, "she's younger, Tsunade gets to relive part of her life, if I had a guess, I'd say she is my age, 25. What you're seeing now is not the henge she was using in the past; this is what she really looks like now."

Jiraiya and Naruto looked in shock, then jiraiya grabbed Naruto and said, "Use that jutsu on me."

Naruto replied, "But I can't, I don't even remember how I did it."

"And even if he did, I won't allow him to test it on a human."

They looked over and saw Tsunade sitting up in bed. Jiraiya, seeing her new form, said, "Hey Tsunade, does this mean that those mega boobs are real?"

She looked at him annoyed, then said, "Yes, because of the technique, they are now real, as is my hair, everything about me is."

Jiraiya giggled, but shut up when he saw the glare from her.

"So, how long are you going to be in bed?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked at him and said, "Till tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, and then went to his own private room.

**Later that night.**

Naruto just got out of the shower and was drying his hair when he saw something. Removing the towel from his head, he looked over and saw a naked Tsunade lying in his bed. Naruto, surprised, asked, "How can I help you?"

Tsunade got up, and walked over to Naruto, she then bent over, and her face was inches away from his, then she spoke in her most seductive voice.

"Well Naruto-kun, I thought I should reward you. After all, you gave me back my youth, and try as I might, I couldn't think of a proper reward. So I asked jiraiya, and he told me that you're quite famous with the women back in Konoha. That you're such a fantastic lover that you have 4 women in your little harem. Then I got a thought, how about I become lucky number 5."

Naruto jaws hits the floor in complete surprise, then she says, "But it's not going to be easy. If you want me, you gotta tame me. No man has ever tamed the blond beast of Konoha. Make me submit, make me yours, or you won't have me at all."

**LEMON.**

**If you want to see the lemon, contact me and I will give you directions on how to get to it.**

**END LEMON.**

**Meanwhile, on the wall.**

On the wall of that vary room, was 2 small flies. Neither of them noticed the other. One fly takes off and heads to the room next door and poof back into the figure of a man with white hair.

"This is the best material ever! I knew I hit the jackpot by making him my apprentice."

The other fly however, flew out of the room and landed on a roof on the other side of town, a poof later and we see a man with red eyes with 3 tomes.

"You are an interesting fountain of knowledge Uzumaki Naruto." Says Itachi as he leaps off the building and walks into the front door, if one were to look, they would see that the building is in fact, a whore house.

**Kyuubi's cage.**

Kyuubi sat on a throne made of chakra, he had the most perverted grin on his face that he's ever had.

"**You make me proud kid, proud indeed. And kage Bunshin, why didn't I think of that?"**

**Next morning.**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, then closed them as rays of light hit him, he slowly opened them again to look at his room. He saw that Tsunade wasn't there.

He got up, went to take a shower, and then got dressed into his armor. When he walked downstairs he saw everyone waiting for him.

Jiraiya had a perverted grin when he looked at Naruto. Shizune looked like she didn't get any sleep; Tsunade however, had a nice smile. She walks over and says, "Time to go honey."

Naruto confused says, "Honey?"

She then explains, "Well yes, you actually subdued me; I can say I didn't expect it. I was just hoping for sex. But now it appears I'm yours now. So when we get back, I'll be moving in."

Naruto then asked, "What about being Hokage?"

She responds, "Oh, I decided to not take the job. Conflict of interest you know. So we talked, and decided that jiraiya would take the job. With Saru-sensei watching him, we think he will do fine."

Naruto nodded, then they group left to grab breakfast, then they departed.

It was on the walk back to Konoha that Naruto asked, "Hey shizune, why do you look like you didn't get any sleep?"

She glares at him and says, "Nobody in the hotel did. You two were so loud t kept everyone awake."

Naruto had the courtesy to blush, while Tsunade puffed out her chest in pride.

**4 days later, Konoha gates.**

At the gates of Konoha, their stood several people. First was the village council, with all the clan heads. Then there was Sarutobi in a wheel chair. Then there stood, teams 7, 8, 10, and team Gai, along with their sensei's.

Soon, several figures could be seen making their way along the path, and soon, Naruto, jiraiya, Tsunade, shizune, and ton ton the pig stopped in front of everyone. Homura and kimaru stepped forward.

"Welcome back Tsunade-san, have you come to take the position of Hokage?"

Tsunade replied, "No, I will not take the position."

When Homura asked, Tsunade decided to be honest, "because, I belong to Naruto, he dominated me, I am his and his alone. I will soon be a Spartan wife."

The jaws of everyone fell to the ground, even Hiashi's jaw dropped. Tsunade, Naruto's wife? That was the most unexpected thing ever. Hiashi thought, '_if he can tame her and Anko, then I know I have made the right decision.'_

Homura regained himself and said, "If you're not Hokage, then who?"

Jiraiya stepped forward, "I will be Hokage. With sensei's help, I will bring this village back to its former glory."

At first, some people objected, curisly, all of them women. But they relented and accepted.

The next day a massive parade was held in jiraiya's honor. At first glance, it appeared that it was a waste of time, but when you look underneath the underneath, you'll see the reason. The parade was to boost the morale of the village. After being invaded in their home, morale was low, so with a festival, it would make people happy again.

Once everyone returned, Tsunade took over at the hospital. She managed to do something at Naruto's request. For one, she healed her sensei, Sarutobi could walk again. She also healed Yukina. The girl would be able to have her life back.

Naruto had informed Anko about Tsunade, and she accepted, no problem, just as long she was number one.

Another matter was Ino and ami. Naruto explained to Ino the situation about the women, and said that Ino was not his wife. But he said that if she ever wanted, they could possibly date, and explore their relationship. Maybe, just maybe, Ino could be one of Naruto's wives. Ami, on the other, was happy her daddy was back. She gave him a bone crushing hug. Naruto immediately took her out for ice cream, and he took everyone out to the festival.

At the festival, Naruto truly enjoyed himself. When word of his actions during the invasion reached the heads of the populace, many started to re-think their past assessment of the boy. Many people started to show him respect, admiration, kindness, Naruto was truly happy. Finally, after all these years, he found some form of acceptances. But there were still those hard core haters, but they were dealt with by jiraiya personally, or by one of Naruto's fellow Spartan clan mates, and women.

**Day after the festival.**

Naruto could be seen in his office, dealing with the clan finances, when there was a knock on his door, he said come in, and Anko walked in, she sat in his lap and gave him a deep kiss before she spoke, "there's a Hyuuga outside, he's requesting an audience. Shall I let him in?"

Naruto nodded, gave Anko one final kiss, then she left to go get the Hyuuga.

A few minutes later, Neji walked into the office, gave a bow, then spoke, "I was told to bring you a message Uzumaki-san. Hyuuga Hiashi, The clan head, would like to request that you two meet over dinner. Should it be here, or at the Hyuuga compound?"

Naruto thought for a minute, and then said, "Tell him I would like it here. I've been gone for a while and I've missed my home."

Neji nodded, then left. Naruto leaned forward and placed his hands in front of him. '_Why? Why would the head of the most powerful clan in Konoha want to meet with me? Could it be a trap? I wouldn't put it past the council to try something.'_ He thought.

He immediately called a clan meeting, and he met them in the living room.

"Ok everybody, what I have to say is very important. I have just received word the Hiashi-san will be coming here tonight for dinner. I do not know his motivations, but I want everyone to be on guard. You will all wear your best, but you will also keep a keen eye, understood?"

When everyone nodded, he left to go get prepared.

**That night.**

Naruto stood by his front door, directly in front of the waterfall in his home, waiting. He was dressed in his finest cloths. His armor was shined to perfection, and he replaced his cape with one made of silk. The other clan members were scattered across the house. Beside Naruto was Anko to his right.

She was wearing a blood red dress made of silk. She was not happy, she hated dressing up. She would make sure Naruto knew that later on.

Kin was standing next to Anko, she was wearing a forest green kimono, on Naruto's left was Tsunade, she wore a dark blue dress, next to her was ami and Ino, bother wearing identical dark purple kimonos.

When the door bell rang, Naruto walked forward and opened the door, to see Hyuuga Hiashi on the other side. He was wearing his finest, silky white suit.

He and Naruto exchanged short bows, and then Naruto led Hiashi to the dining room.

Naruto sat at the head of the table, Anko on his right, Hiashi on his left. They engaged in small talk till the meal arrived, then after a few minutes, Naruto decided to get to the point.

"So Hiashi-san, may I ask, why is it you wanted to dine with me?"

Hiashi waited a minute, the responded, "because, I have a proposition for you."

At Naruto's raised eyebrows he continued, "over the course of the past year, I, as well as many in the village, have noticed your growth. You went to being an idiot prankster to a war hardened, respectable fighter."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at being called an idiot, but he smiled at the compliment at the end.

"It was during this, that I have noticed a change. The Hyuuga clan has always prided itself on being a neutral clan. But the winds are changing. I believe it is time to break tradition and to make alliances, and friends. That is why I have come to you. In such a short time, your clan has grown in power; many believe you could rival our own soon. So I decided, without the consent or knowledge of my clan council, to extend an alliance to you."

Hiashi smiled at that, meanwhile inner Hiashi was doing a dance and a rant, "**yeah, those old crones can't stop me now!"**

Everyone at the table was shocked, this was a never before event in the history of the village. Naruto thought, and then asked, "Before I agree, what will be the terms of such an alliance, and how will it benefit me and mine?"

Hiashi, anticipating this responded, "The alliance is simple. You Naruto-san, even though you have earned much respect, there is still those on the council who hate you, and are unable to tell the difference between human and demon. By accepting this alliance, I will give you my full support on the council. Also, should either one of us be in need, the other would help. Whether it is militarily, economically, etc."

Naruto nodded, those were good terms, and he could use a friend on the council. Then he asked, "What is your price? I have read that to cement an alliance, the person being given the offer, that's me, would get paid in some way from the one who'd offered, that's you."

Hiashi nodded, he had the perfect idea, "in exchange for this I will give you my youngest daughter, Hanabi. She is young, so for the remaining years till she reaches marrying age, she will be taught in Spartan culture and customs."

Naruto was shocked beyond belief. He was being offered a wife, this was unexpected. He looked at each of his wives in turn, they all nodded, giving him their blessing, and then Naruto spoke.

"That is very generous, but before I accept, I have one more request."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, he had not expected this, but he nodded, motioning for Naruto to continue.

"I want the caged-bird seal removed from the branch family and all knowledge of it destroyed."

Everyone looked at Naruto with open shock, they had not expected this. Hiashi on the other hand, smiled, this was his lucky day.

"Deal. Truth be told, I hate that seal. But I alone do not have the authority to ban it. That is in fact the first favor I was going to ask if you accepted this alliance."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Hiashi continued, "You see, the clan council is the most arrogant, stupid, pig headed, moronic idiots I have ever seen. They believe that the seal is a good thing, but I disagree. That seal killed my brother and it's going to kill my nephew. The favor I was going to ask is a hefty one. I want your best warrior to kill the clan council."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor at that, that was unexpected. Naruto said, "Deal."

He and Hiashi stood and shook hands, Hiashi then pulled out a scroll, it was a contract. Naruto gave it to Tsunade to make sure it was good, when she nodded, Naruto and Hiashi sighed in blood, and the alliance was sealed. Suddenly they heard a crash; Naruto and everyone leave the dining room to investigate.

When they entered the entrance hall, they saw Kisame performing hand seals, when Naruto asked what was going on, he replied.

"Well, it seems that a bunch of your hardcore haters have decided to try and attack, so I was just about to teach them a lesson."

Naruto nodded, allowing him to continue, Hiashi watched with interest. Raiga opened the front doors, and everyone looked outside, there was a big group of people holding torches chanting, "KILL THE DEMON!"

However, the crowd stopped when they saw a smirking Kisame, and before they could react, a large water dragon emerged from the waterfall and splashed the ground, flooding the front yard and scooping up all the villagers. Hiashi, impressed said, "well, I'll be taking my leave, but allow me lend some assistance."

With that, he walked out of the house, and hit everyone on his way home.

**One week later.**

When word had reached the village of the alliance between the Hyuuga and the Spartans, it sent shockwaves through the populace. Even the council was surprised. Some people tried to protest, but one Hiashi glare shut them up real fast. The Hyuuga clan council on the other hand, caused some trouble. Luckily, they made a mistake; they actually tried to assassinate the demon, which failed miserably. Of course, the Spartan clan was not going to allow an attack on their king to go unpunished, so in retaliation, Zabuza, Raiga, Kisame, and Jubei snuck into the compound and killed the council. With them gone, Hiashi immediately started re-forming the clan.

He banned the caged-bird seal, and had the seal removed from every branch family member, much to their joy. He then dissolved the main and branch house, and created one house, the Hyuuga house. It was now one clan, no longer split. Then, he had a long conversation with his daughters, telling them about his plans. Hanabi was upset and nervous about being promised to someone, but Hiashi assured her that Naruto was the most honorable man in the entire village. That helped a bit. He also explained that Anko would be by 3 days a week to tutor her in Spartan law, etiquette, and warfare.

After that, he talked with Hinata. He knew she didn't want to be clan head; she wanted to be a medic-nin. So he gave her his blessing, and told her that he will make Neji clan heir, he is the best for the job. Finally, he apologized to both of his daughters for being a mean uncaring man. He explained that the council was always watching him, and showing emotion was considered weak to them. They accepted and started mending their strained relationship.

**Elsewhere in Konoha.**

In the Shodai Park, lying on the grass was shino and his girlfriend Yukina. Ever since she was headed by Tsunade, they had been able to spend more time together. They were even caught making out a few time, but nothing more. But eventually reality had caught up, and it wasn't pretty. Yukina looked over at her boyfriend, and creased her brow in worry.

The invasion had changed shino. Before the invasion, he was the typical Aburame, cold, uncaring, logical. But after, he changed. He expressed more of his feelings, such as his love for her that was the first emotion he showed. Later on he would show other emotion, like sadness at the village wide funeral for those who had fallen. Then he showed anger, anger at sound for their attack. His anger had scared her, and many others for that manner. But when it came to calming him down, only she could do it. All she had to do was touch his arm and he would revert back to his loving self.

The other day, she had met the clan leader and shinos father. He was a quiet man, big surprise. But he was also polite, and approved of their relationship. All in all, things were good for the two.

A/N: ok, this was not my best chapter in my opinion, but I hope it is good for my fans. I would also like to announce that the next chapter will not be posted for a while, and I have good reasons.

1: collage is starting up soon, and I have a full load and will not have as much time to write as I would like.

2: as you have noticed, I tend to make my chapter rather long, the next chapter will be a long one, and will detail several important things, such as jiraiya's first few weeks as Hokage, the growing relationship between Yukina and shino, etc.

Other then that, I have one other thing, the character from Iwa, Hayai, was created by a friend, Death's Leprechaun. He will play a big role in the future.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER, MUST READ!!!.

Naruto of Sparta

Chapter 8

The first few weeks of jiraiya's rule as Hokage was…interesting.

First, he tried to pass a pro-pervert law, but after a fierce encounter with Tsunade, he killed the law. That didn't mean he had to punish perverts though. He ordered the hot springs to be the first building repaired, "so that our weary workers can have a place to rest after a long, hard day."

Yeah right. After he got her pervyness out of his system, for the time being, he actually did do something productive.

He re-did the education system, forcing the ninja students to learn about element manipulation, and to learn more then just the bunshin, kawarmari, and henge. Now most students had to produce at least one c-rank jutsu. There was also more physical exercise, and more emphasis on team training and strategy.

He also gave Naruto a seat on the clan council. But sense Naruto was usually busy with missions, he sent a representative, Anko. The first day was chaos, and Anko loved it.

Jiraiya also had all chuunin, jounins, ANBU, special jounins, and even genins train harder. According to him, "you have all gotten soft in this time of peace."

To make sure they did train, jiraiya sent the most feared person in Konoha after them to make sure the job was done, Maito Gai.

Now people would often sit on their patios to watch as large crowds of shinobi ran around the village, while being followed by a green monstrosity yelling about "THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Jiraiya had also paid a visit to the fire lord, and somehow managed to get the man to increase Konoha's military budget by 100 percent. It was still a mystery on how he did it. But let's just say that an autograph for a certain orange book was all that was needed.

Jiraiya wasn't the only being busy in Konoha.

At Naruto's residence, he had been rather busy as well. After all his hard work, Naruto gave Zabuza a promotion. He now held the rank of captain in the Spartan army. This means he's right under Anko in the chain of command. He had also started dating Ino. She had asked him out first, and he accepted. Of course, when all the other women in his harem found out about it, they made sure he learned proper manners and dressed well.

Flashback.

The date started out simple; Naruto took her to her favorite restaurant, where she dinned on the very best. It was after dinner that things took a turn for the worst. As they were on a midnight stroll through Shodai Park, they came across Ino's father, and a very distressed mother.

Her mother came running up and threw her arms around her daughter and started crying. Her father stood back, not wanting to frighten his daughter. Naruto wisely decided to step back as well.

"Ino, please come home. Your fathers sorry for what happened, he never meant to do anything like what he did." Her mother said.

Ino calmly replied, "I'm sorry mother, but I cannot return. I'm a mother now, I have to take care of my daughter, and the best place for her is in her father's home, where she will always be treated with respect and protected. But mother, if you wish to see me, feel free to come by any time. I'll even visit. We can try to mend what was broken."

Her mother looked at her daughter with tears, and a little pride. She nodded and agreed, and then she called over Inochi, "I believe you have something to say."

He looked at Ino and said, "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I never meant to do what I did. I never wanted to hurt you, and I never wanted to hurt a child. Please forgive me."

Ino looked at him, and then said, "I'll forgive, if you promise to realize the truth about Naruto. The fact that he is not a demon. I believe that has been proven on multiple occasions, and never more so then during the invasion."

Inochi looked at his daughter, then at Naruto, and said, "I'm sorry, I was blind when I thought you a demon. It was only after I lost my daughter did I have the time to think, and I realized that I was wrong. You are no demon, just a man who guards said demon."

Naruto nodded his head, and Ino said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I think I'll cut this date short, I think I have some catching up to do."

Naruto nodded in understanding, and he left to return to his home.

End flashback.

After the reunion of the Yamanaka's, things progressed as normal, until one fateful day. Naruto was out on a c-rank mission when someone decided to try and break into the Spartan clan house to steal jutsu scrolls. What that someone failed to notice, was that she was being watched by Zabuza, Raiga, Kagura, and Hayai. That person had pink hair and went by the name of Haruno Sakura.

After she successfully stole the scrolls, she left and headed to the forest, on pursuit, the Spartans encountered ANBU patrolling the village. They explained the situation, and it was agreed that she would be arrested by an impartial source, for law reasons. The ANBU, in a particularly good mood, decided to do a little of scaring. So when they found Sakura in the forest reading a scroll, they all appeared around her in a poof of smoke with their swords at her neck. One had a camera as well. The look on her face reminded them all why they joined ANBU in the first place. The perks.

She was taken to a holding cell, all the while screaming that she did it for her beloved Sasuke-kun. When Naruto returned, he was in a bad mood. In fact, his mood was so bad, that when he heard about Sakura, he nearly exploded and tried to kill her. It took the combined efforts of Tsunade, Kin, Haku, Anko, all naked to distract him long enough for Zabuza to knock the kid out. Then Zabuza was knocked out for peeping.

Now, we find ourselves in a court room. Sakura was in chains along with her defense attorney. The judge was Aburame Shibi. The jury was all the clan heads, except Naruto.

Soon the doors banged open and in walked Naruto, dressed in his finest suit, and alongside him was his attorney, Denny Crain.

"All rise." Said a chuunin.

Everyone rose when Shibi walked and took a seat in his stand, then everyone sat back down.

"How does the defendant plead?" asked Shibi.

"Not guilty your honor." Said Sakura's attorney, john.

"Will the plaintiff please start opening arguments." Said Shibi.

Denny rose and walked in front of the jury, and then he started talking.

"Lady's and gentleman, a crime has been committed here today. This young women purposely stole property belonging to a powerful clan with the clear intent of exposing there secrets to outside sources, which could be extremely dangerous, especially in this time of war. Today, I will show indisputable evidence that Miss Sakura, is guilty. Denny Crain." With that he takes his seat and smirks.

John gets up and says something about Sakura doing what is best, it's not important, let's get back to the case.

"I would like to call my first witness, a Mr. Momoichi Zabuza." Said Denny.

Zabuza rose and took his seat on the witness stand, "please state your name and position."

"My names Momoichi Zabuza, third in command of the Spartan Army on the Battlefield."

"Will you please tell us where you were when you witnessed said crime?" Said Denny.

Zabuza responded, "I was in the house at the time, getting a drink, when I thought I heard a noise, so being curious, I went to investigate, and I found her using a poor genjutsu to try and sneak into the scroll room."

The people started to murmur when Denny said, "no further questions."

John came up to cross examine, "Zabuza, what kind of drink were you drinking when you spotted my client?"

"Whiskey." Responded Zabuza with pride.

"Whiskey, an alcoholic drink. Tell me, how much did you drink when you thought you saw my client?" said john.

"I drank 2 bottles before I saw her."

"So, you drank 2 bottle of a strong alcoholic drink. Is it possible that you were drunk that you thought you saw my client? Yes, you were. No further questions." Said john.

Zabuza left the stand with his head low.

Denny said, "I would like to call my next witness, Raiga."

Raiga took his seat and Denny asked, "What were you doing when you saw Miss Sakura break into the house?"

"I was planning a funeral. I head the creak of the floorboards and I saw though a horrid illusion and saw her making her way through the house." Was the response.

Denny sat down and john took his turn, "are you sure it was my client you saw in the house that day sir?"

"Yes, she is the only one with pink hair in this entire village." said Raiga, clearly annoyed.

John, unable to think of anything to say at such a blunt answer, sat back down.

Once the other witness were called, and left soon after for various reasons. Kagura kept crying because she was reminded she didn't have a boyfriend. And Hayai, he simply stared, and stared, and stared, then he simply said, "I don't see it."

When people traced his line of sight, and found him staring at Sakura's chest, everyone in the room face-faulted. Naruto dragged the man out while cursing.

When the jury returned from deliberation, it was the Inuzuka Clan head that said, "we the jury, find Haruno Sakura, guilty of all charges."

Shibi spoke, "Miss Sakura. These charges are very serious, and the punishment goes all the way back to the first Hokage. Let me explain, you see, when the first was getting all the clans together to unite under a single banner, he needed to make compromises. One of those compromises was the safety and security of clan secrets. So he made a law, the punishment is harsh. The punishment is that the person convicted on these counts, would be stripped of all rights, and made a slave forever in the employment of the clan they stole from. This was to keep other clans from stealing from one another, and it worked.

So your punishment is this, you are now stripped of all shinobi titles, all civilian titles, you will be stripped of your clan name, you will simply be Sakura. And from this day forth, till the day you die, you will be the servant of Naruto and the Spartan clan. You are to obey all their laws; you are to obey their every wish, no matter what it is. Court dismissed."

Once Shibi dismissed the court, Sakura started crying in her parents arms. Naruto walked over and said, "I am kind. I will give you 24 hours left with your family, after wards you will be escorted to the Spartan household."

**24 hours later.**

Once the time was up, Zabuza brought Sakura from her former house, and was escorted into the Spartan home. She was then escorted to Naruto's office, on the way she passed Anko who gave a perverted grin. When Sakura was taken into the office, Naruto dismissed the guard, and locked the door.

"Welcome Sakura, to your permanent home, it is here you will obey my word. Now, since you're my new servant, Anko suggested that you be broken. So, I will be giving you over to Anko, for now, I will give you a brief tour of the household, as well as telling you of your duties."

After Naruto gave a tour, he went on to explain her duties, "from now on, you are the clan servant, the lowest of the low, you will be on the bottom rung of the ladder. If ordered to do something, you will do it, no questions asked, understood?"

She nodded with shame, then Naruto left to go bathe and Anko came over with a large book and a very perverted grin.

"See this kid? This is the Spartan book of law, and as the second in command of this household, it's my job to know of every law in the clan. Well, I simply looked up the title of slave, for you see, there are different rights attributed to slaves and servants. The Spartans pride themselves on their techniques, and to have anyone steal them is considered a capital offense. As you see here, in law number 57, paragraph 2, line 4; you see your new rights. To be blunt, your are nothing, you are fodder. You will wash, clean, and pretty much do all the work we want you to do. Also, when you mature, you will be used as a sex slave, to allow the men, and women," here Anko's smirk widen, "a chance, to release themselves in a sexual way."

Sakura paled at the thought, she was saving herself from Sasuke-kun, and of course she failed to notice that Sasuke would rather chop his own dick off then sleep with her, but he would come around, right?

"Hey, pay attention! As I was saying, you will be used; however, there are certain rules that must be followed. Your first new rule, number one: you are to refer to Sasuke as either Sasuke-teme, or just plain Sasuke. In his presence he is to be referred as Sasuke-teme. Also, I will be taking you out shopping later; you need a new haircut and new cloths."

Sakura looked down in sadness, and before Anko left, she said one more thing to the poor girl, "if you're really good and well behaved, then maybe, over the years, you can gain more rights and privileges. After all, Naruto is the Spartan king, he can change laws."

**Next day.**

Hatake Kakashi was not in the best of moods. First, two of his students brutally attack another, and almost ended her career as a ninja, if it wasn't for Tsunade, the poor girl would be crippled for life. Second, one of his students broke one of the most sacred laws in the village and attempted to steal clan scrolls in the hopes of appealing to her crush. Then she was kicked out of the ninja career, and made a slave. Third, his last student, Uchiha Sasuke, kept bitchin about how he needs power to kill his brother, and keeps demanding to be trained.

So, yeah, he's not in the best of moods.

As we speak, he was currently trying to evade his student, because if he had to deal with his holier than thou attitude, he just might kill the last Uchiha.

**Hokage tower.**

Jiraiya sat at his desk, looking over at the report on his desk, then he turns to look at the ANBU, then he looks back at the paper.

"Are you positive this is true?" asked jiraiya.

The ANBU nodded, "I'm sorry to say its true Hokage-sama, in all my years; I never thought something like this would happen."

Jiraiya couldn't but help to agree, he dismissed the ANBU and called Sarutobi in.

The old retired Hokage walked in, knowing jiraiya wouldn't have called him unless it was important.

"Sensei, I think we are in some trouble. I have recently received word that your former teammates are currently trying to undermine my regime." Said jiraiya.

Sarutobi looked grim, and gestured for jiraiya to continue, "This report indicates that Homura and Koharu are currently building up their own secret forces, they've been going around and finding the Root members that want revenge. One of the ANBU that was approached came in and gave me this. They plan to launch and full out attack on the Spartan compound, in the hopes of killing the demon and leading a rebellion against me."

Sarutobi looked angered, "I knew they would try something eventually, but I didn't expect it to be too drastic. As Hokage, what do you plan to do?"

Jiraiya thought for a second, and then said, "I'll alert Naruto, and I'll have some of our loyal shinobi ready as well."

Sarutobi nodded his approval, proud of his student.

**2 days later, night time, Spartan compound.**

All was quiet, not a sound, not a whisper, not even a breeze. The stars shone brightly, and with the full moon out, it was enough light to illuminate the compound, and expose the shadows surrounding it. There were 36 in all, being led by two old people way past their prime. They snuck over the front gates and head to the house, in the hopes of catching the occupants unawares.

Suddenly the front door burst open and a water dragon comes rushing out, the shadows avoid it, 4 jumps into the air, only to be met with a deadly scythe that slices off their heads.

Clouds form in the sky above and lighting dances in the sky. A lone figure on the roof of said house focuses and sends forth a lighting strike, frying a shadow. Suddenly, lights surrounding the home are turned on, showing us the shadows.

Homura and Koharu stood dressed in black, with the 32 remaining members of their force, and they look on in shock as they notice they were led into trap.

Surrounding the force was the entire Spartan clan, led by Naruto, a large number of Hyuuga's led by Hiashi, as well Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenei, Ibiki, Genma, Hayate, led by Sarutobi and Jiraiya. The traitors were outnumbered.

"I am giving you all on chance, and one chance alone to surrender, if you resist, you will all be killed." Said jiraiya.

"Killed? Why, were doing this village a favor by ridding it of this demon, he's the kyuubi, he should be killed!" yelled Koharu.

When the others agreed, jiraiya sighed, and attacked.

The battle didn't last very long; the entire invading force was beaten. Hiashi actually looked like he was having fun.

Homura and Koharu, beaten and bloody, were brought before Naruto, and forced to their knees. Jiraiya and the others agreed that since it as a personal attack on him, he would deal with them.

Naruto walked up and stared into their eyes, Koharu spit in Naruto's face, "someday, someday you will die demon, no matter what you do; you will never be accepted..?"

She never finished before Naruto pulled out his sword and decapitated both of them. He smiled at their bodies, and then he turned and said, "They are wrong. I have found acceptance, through hard work and determination, I am proud of what I have accomplished, I have built a family, I have earned the admiration of the villagers, and I made friends. They were just too blind to see that."

Sarutobi smiled, he was glad Naruto had found acceptance. He told the boy when he was young that hard work can achieve anything, and it did. He couldn't be prouder if he tried.

The next day word had spread throughout the village of what had happened, and as Sarutobi predicted, there was a village outcry, in favor of Naruto. He had earned their respect, and it shows.

**Uchiha home**

Sasuke was not happy. After hearing about the events of the night before, he became angry. How was it that the dobe, the dead last of the academy, was able to wield such power? To get 2 of the legendary Sannin to train him, and even live with one, to gather an army of powerful Nins, ranging from the A-class all the way to S-class. It wasn't right, he was supposed to have the power, he needed it to kill his brother and revive his clan. He was an avenger, he was the last of the mighty Uchiha, and power should be his and his alone. He heard a rustling and turned.

He saw 4 figures enter the Uchiha training ground; one was tall and fat with an orange mow hawk. One had six arms and Shikamaru's hairstyle, the red headed female looked kind of hot, with c-cup breasts and the last was a guy with 2 heads.

"Hello Sasuke, my name is Sakon, this is my brother Ukon," he said indicating the second head, "this is Tayuya, jirobo, and Kidomaru, we have come to present you with a proposition."

**15 minutes later.**

Sakura was walking back to the Spartan compound with a handful of groceries. So far, she couldn't really complain. Naruto and the others treated her well, considering her current status and what she had done. She knew that it could be a lot worse. Sensing something, she turned to see Sasuke walking toward her, she didn't even greet him like she used to, and she was forbidden from doing so.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." He said.

Sakura was shocked; Sasuke was actually talking to her.

"If people ask, tell them I have left this pitiful village and to join Orochimaru and sound, for it is with them that I can find power." He then performed some hand seals and she was asleep under a genjutsu.

**Several hours later.**

Kotetsu, one of the secretary Chuunin assigned to the Hokage, came upon an interesting sight, a girl laid out in the streets. He then noticed the spilled groceries, and the awkward way she was laying down, he put two and two together, and picked her up and rushed her to the hospital, thinking she had been attacked.

**Jiraiya's office.**

"WHAT!"

"Don't yell baka!" said Tsunade.

Sarutobi stood to the side and said, "can you please repeat what you said Tsunade?"

"Sakura was attacked by Sasuke; she told me that he left the village to join that snake bastard." She said.

Jiraiya thought, this was indeed very serious, he then called his beautiful secretary, "get me Shikamaru on the double."

When the lazy chuunin walked in, he was greeted with an alarming sight; the 2 kages and slug Sannin were looking serious. He knew something was wrong.

"Shikamaru, I'm giving you an S-class mission. I want you to find anyone you can trust and take them to find Sasuke, retrieve him, dead or alive, it doesn't matter. I would normally give this to higher up ninja, but most of them are on missions, to try and make up for the invasion." Said jiraiya.

Shikamaru nodded, and left in a hurry.

As he ran along the street, he came across Choji, and once told, joined him, he also gathers Kiba, and he found Naruto with Kisame talking in the street, they joined him. He also found Neji helping lee with his crutches. When he reached the gate, he was surprised to see the Sandaime in full battle gear and Tsunade there as well.

"I will be joining you, sense it's a possibility you may encounter Orochimaru on this mission, Tsunade will be waiting here to act as a medic when we return." Said the third.

And so they were off, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Kisame, and Sarutobi to retrieve Sasuke. Lee stood at the gate feeling helpless, but until he healed from his surgery, he would be out of combat.

**In the forest.**

They all leapt from tree to tree, Sarutobi decided to let Shikamaru be in charge, so as to give the young man experience in command. The leapt from tree to tree, when suddenly Akamaru gave a bark.

"He smells blood, fresh blood." Translated Kiba.

They followed the scent and came across 2 Jounin, the exam proctor Genma and another.

Sarutobi questioned them before creating 2 kage Bunshin to take them back to the village.

**In a clearing.**

After explain what needed to happen for Sasuke to achieve more power, he readily took the pill and was sealed in the container to allow the transformation. The sound four was met by a team of 4 Jounin led by Kabuto.

Kabuto lifted his head and said, "Looks like they sent people to retake the Uchiha, we must hurry, Jirobo, stay here and deal with them." Said the silver haired traitor.

Jirobo nodded, confidant he could take on anyone Konoha sent after them.

When the leaf team entered the clearing, they were met with a fat guy with his hands on the ground, so as soon as they entered a dome rose covering them all.

"Ha! Let's see you leaf bastards get out of this, this dome will eat your chakra and give it to me!" said jirobo with confidence.

Kisame looked insulted that someone would use such a pathetic attack, so he grabbed his Samehada and slammed it into the dome, breaking a hole, and everyone jumped through. Jirobo was caught by surprise, and Kisame was about to deal with him when Choji stepped forward, "I'll deal with him, you guys go ahead, we can't waste time."

Shikamaru hesitated, but Sarutobi put a hand on his shoulder and nodded, having confidence in the young genin.

They all sped off, leaving the oversize men facing off, in a fight to the death.

(Same fight as in canon, I don't feel like writing it, because I have more exciting things to do in this chapter.)

As they progressed, they had to leave behind another member each time. Neji was left to fight Kidomaru, Kiba and Akamaru to fight Sakon and Ukon. Tayuya was knocked out by Naruto as they sped forward. Naruto tied her to a tree so she can be integrated later.

They soon came upon another clearing, this time Kabuto was waiting with his 4 Jounin.

"Kabuto!" said Naruto with disgust.

"Ah Naruto-kun. Been a while. How are things?" said Kabuto, pretending he cared.

Naruto was about to say he will stay and fight, when Sarutobi stepped forward, "you go, I will deal with these people."

Naruto was about to object, when there was an explosion from nearby, "GO NOW!" yelled the third.

They nodded, and left the old man to fight.

"So, I get to fight the legendary Professor, the God of Shinobi. This is quite an honor." Said Kabuto.

"You will not survive this day Kabuto. That is a promise." Came the reply.

Kabuto smirked, before the 6 shinobi vanished, all fighting at lightning speed.

Sarutobi jumped into the trees, dodging some kunai thrown at him. He saw one of the Jounin and quickly ran forward, and before the man could react, he had his throat slit by Sarutobi.

He jumped again to dodge a big fireball, only to see another Jounin in the air bringing his sword down. He missed Sarutobi by mere inches, who twisted out of the way and sent a kick at the man's back, sending him to the ground. With lighting fast hand seals, the third said, "Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"

The giant ball of flame, bigger than normal, slammed into the back of the Jounin as he was getting up, his screams as he was burned alive could be heard before they seized.

As he landed, he looked around with all his senses. There were at least 2 more Jounin and there still Kabuto, who was a strong opponent himself. He quickly jumped into the trees, knowing it isn't safe to be in the same place for too long. He slowly started to feel something, it wasn't quite right.

His skin felt tingly, he immediately recognized it as a genjutsu, and he put his hands together and said, "Kai!"

When the illusion vanished, he saw a Jounin finishing his seals and yell out, "Katon: Enryuu Endan!"

A giant flaming dragon shot towards him, he quickly did his own set of seals and said, "Doton: Doryuuheki!"

A giant earth wall shot up, blocking the attack, as the nin applied more chakra to the fire, Sarutobi did some more seals and placed his hands on the ground, he closed his eyes and sense, he found the Jounin finishing up his attack, then Sarutobi quickly sent a burst of chakra, a giant spike rose from the ground and stabbed the man in the back, going right through and coming out his chest.

Sarutobi stood up, and dodged a barrage of kunai and shruriken. He traced it back o its source and sent his own, and he caught sight of a slight movement.

Another quick set of seals and he fired a fire dragon and smiled in satisfaction at hearing the man getting caught and fried.

All that was left was Kabuto. Sarutobi knew this was going to be difficult, the man was crafty, almost as sneaky as his master, Orochimaru. Almost.

He jumped into the air, just barely dodging a green glowing hand that came from the ground, as he landed on the tree, he watched as Kabuto emerged, smiling.

This man truly was annoying.

**Naruto, Shikamaru and Kisame.**

The 3 remaining jump through the trees, heading towards the large chakra source, when they stepped into the field, they spotted Sasuke running into the forest, but before they could intercept, they were stopped by a man with white hair.

"I will not allow you to stop Orochimaru-samas ambition." He said.

Kisame stepped forward, "a Kaguya huh? Haven't seen one of you in a long time. You 2 go on ahead, I'll deal with this guy."

Naruto and Shikamaru continued their pursuit, leaving behind the 2 warriors.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, former member of the 7 swordsman of the hidden mist. I look forward to fighting someone on your level." Said kimimaru.

Kisame smirked and pulled out Samehada, preparing to fight.

Kimimaru stood across, and then dodge to the left as Kisame's sword hits the ground. Kisame picks up his sword and swings to the right, missing Kimimaru again, who pulls out a bone from his arm. He jumps in swinging, all his strikes being blocked by Kisame, and then they both jump back. It was an even fight.

**Naruto and Shikamaru.**

They jump through the trees, Sasuke right in front of them. Sasuke disappears and both chuunin land on top of a valley, the valley of the end.

"Fight me!" yelled Sasuke from the head of Uchiha Madara. Naruto turns to Shikamaru and says, "I'll weaken him, when the time is right, move in for the kill."

Shikamaru nods. Naruto jumps onto to the statue of the Shodaime Hokage, and stares Sasuke straight in the eyes, "come back to Konoha. This is your one and final offer, refuse, I will kill you."

Sasuke laughs, "You kill me? You're the dobe, the class clown, your weak! I'll kill you easily."

He performs seals and shoots fireballs out at Naruto, who raises his shield and allows the inferno to engulf him. Sasuke smirks, only to turn to surprise when he sees Naruto jumping out of the fire, spear poised, ready to strike. Sasuke dodges the spear and breaks it with his foot, only for his face to meet the punch of Naruto.

Sasuke falls into the valley, with Naruto not far behind. They both land on the water and watch each other. Sasuke activates his 3 tomoe sharingan, hoping it will allow him to predict Naruto's moves.

"Kirigakure no jutsu." says Naruto, without hand seals as the thick mist appears, obscuring Sasuke's vision.

"Suiton: Tajuu Suiryuudan" says Naruto silently.

Suddenly a dozen water dragons rise from the water and enter the mist, Sasuke, sensing something, jumps and narrowly avoids the dragon, only for another one to slam into his back. He lands on the water and dodges another dragon, only for another one to slam into him.

He gets back up, '_what the hell was that? Multiple dragons, how's that possible?'_

He decides to try and run out of the mist, and as he nears the edge he slams into Naruto's shield.

"You're going to have to do better teme." Says Naruto.

Sasuke, thrown back into the fog, decides to gather his chakra then let loose a giant wind, blowing away the fog, only to find, nothing.

Confused, he looks around, trying to find Naruto. He takes a step forward, when suddenly he is grabbed and taken underwater. He finds himself in a bear hug with Naruto. He spies another Naruto some ways away, saying the words, "Suiton: five shark attack."

Suddenly 5 water sharks come barreling at Sasuke. He thrusts his head back into the clones face, dispersing it, then tries t climb to the surface. But then one of the sharks grabs his arm and pulls him deeper. Having no choice, he charges a chidori, the electricity destroying all the sharks, but hurting him in the process. He finally reaches the surface, only to receive a kick from Naruto, sending him down the river.

Sasuke stands, frustrated. His seal pulses, he can feel the power. He gives in, allowing the seal to cover half his body in its tattoo like markings.

Naruto grows worried, wondering how he can measure up against the seal. Sasuke runs forward, faster than before and catches Naruto off guard punching him in the face. Before Naruto can react his hands are caught by Sasuke who then throws him into the cliff face.

Sasuke stands on the water triumphant, of so he thinks. He suddenly feels a pulsing of power, and when the dust clears, Naruto is seen standing on the cliff, taking off his armor, knowing it will slow him down in this battle. His body glows from the usage of demonic youkai, and one bubbly tail floats behind him. Naruto races off, running down the cliff at Sasuke.

Sasuke flows through seals, ending in the tiger; he sends a large of ball of fire at Naruto right as Naruto leaps off the cliff. As the fire consumes Naruto, he gives a mighty yell, sending a massive shockwave, dispersing the fire and knocking Sasuke flat.

He lands on the water and punches Sasuke in the face; Sasuke aims a kick at Naruto's head which connects. Naruto then grabs the foot and twirls around in a circle, flinging Sasuke into the cliff. Sasuke stands and jumps off, throwing another fire based jutsu at Naruto, who erects a water wall to protect himself. As Sasuke lands some feet away, Naruto skates across the water, forming hand seals and saying, "Suiton: Ijoufu Suiryuudan."

A giant water dragon rises from the water, shocking Sasuke, when it turns its head towards him, he runs for dear life. The dragon smashes into the cliff face, narrowing missing Sasuke. When he stands back up, he looks at the cliff in shock; there was a massive crater in that.

'_If that had hit me, I'd be dead.'_ He thought.

**Shikamaru.**

Standing on top of the shodai, Shikamaru watches in complete awe as the 2 ninja fight yet again.

'_It's amazing! The amount of power being put into their physical attacks, the amount of chakra into their ninjutsu. It's unreal!'_ he thinks.

BOOM.

He looks down and watches as Sasuke transforms.

'_What the fuck!'_

Sasuke's hair grows longer; he has 2 wings grow from his back. He laughs a laugh that sounds truly evil.

He watches as Sasuke charges a dark chidori, and Naruto grows a second tail and charges a red Rasengan.

They jump, heading straight towards each other. Their auras clash, inside we watch as Sasuke's chidori pierces Naruto's chest, he smirks.

Naruto smirks in turn, confusing Sasuke, until he sees Naruto shove the rasengan into his stomach. Sasuke is sent back in a violent explosion and his body is sent into the wall. They both fall and land on the ground. Shikamaru hears something; he turns and spies Kakashi and Gaara arriving on the scene.

They all jump down and inspect the bodies. Kakashi walks over to Sasuke and feels his pulse, "he's dead."

He walks over and feels Naruto's, "he's alive."

Gaara gathers everyone up and they race back to the village on Gaara's sand wave.

**Kisame.**

Kisame stands over the dead body of Kimimaru exhausted. He's covered in scratches, stabs, bullet holes, but he's alive.

He smiles, '_now that was a fight!'_

**Konoha gates.**

When Kakashi and everyone arrive, they see Tsunade giving out directions to everyone. She then rushes over to Naruto and takes him to the hospital to recover.

**3 days later, Jiraiya's office.**

Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Shikamaru stands across from jiraiya, "report."

Sarutobi steps forward, "well, that SOB Kabuto escaped. I was able to inflict some damage on him, despite my old age, but he still got away."

Shikamaru stepped forward, "the sound four are dead, with the exception of the one known as Tayuya, we were able to capture her and make her a prisoner. Naruto has requested to be the one to question her."

Tsunade stepped forward, "well, Kiba and Akamaru are in recovery. Akamaru is recovering from 2 broken legs, and Kiba from a stab wound from the stomach. They will be in fine in about a week. Choji is recovering from sever chakra exhaustion after using his families pills, but he will recover in time. Neji, the worst by far, is in recovery from 2 massive wounds from arrows to his stomach and shoulder. He will be fine in about 2 weeks. Kisame is fine, though he was bitching a bit much about being stuck in the hospital so I let him go. Naruto is still recovering from chakra exhaustion and the hole in his chest.

From what I was told, Kiba had killed Sakon before Kankuro arrived and killed Ukon. Neji killed Kidomaru, Choji killed Jirobo, Temari carried Tayuya back, and Gaara arrived to witness Kisame kill Kimimaru before going off in the hopes of helping Naruto kill Sasuke."

Jiraiya nodded at the reports, taking all the information in. "what about the Uchiha?" he asked.

"I have extracted all his sperm and kept his body preserved in case you wanted to try and revive the clan." Said Tsunade.

"I want the sperm and body completely destroyed." Ordered jiraiya.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but why do you not want to start with a clean slate?" asked Shikamaru.

Jiraiya looked him right in the eye and said, "Itachi was not the first time a member of the clan went insane. Uchiha Madara, one of the most powerful Nin this village created, went insane and killed the first Hokage at the Valley of the end, before he himself was slain by an angry Nidaime. Over the course of history the clan has had bouts of insanity; they had actually made up a large number of missing-nin before being exterminated by Itachi. Bo, by allowing the clan to return is only inviting disaster."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. Once the meeting was done, they all left.

**1 week later.**

Tayuya sat in her cell, not at all happy with the outcome. Her teammates were dead, not that she cared, she was a prisoner of war, and that blasted Hokage had sealed her curse seal away. She looks up when she hears creaking; her door opens, letting in a solitary figure. When the door closes, she gets a good look at him. Blonde hair, whisker marks, now she remembers!

'_He's the one Orochimaru was always bitching about!'_

Naruto had decided to forgo the armor today and simply came in with a t-shirt and shorts. He sat at the table in the room, gesturing for Tayuya to do the same. She gets up and sits across from him. Naruto looks her in the eye as he starts questioning.

"Hello Tayuya, my name is Naruto. I have some questions here that I want answered." He said.

"Fuck you shit stain." Came the reply.

Naruto twitched his eyebrow at the cussing and insult.

"If you refuse to answer my questions, I will have to result to drastic measures." Warned Naruto.

"What are you going to do? I've been trained to resist all forms of torture. In Oto, if you wanted something, you had to fight for it. So if you want answer you have to beat me first." She said with a confidant smirk.

Naruto smirked, '_finally, something I can relate to.'_

Naruto stands and walks over to Tayuya, he takes a key and unshackles her.

"Ok, let's do this." He says.

She stands and launches a right hook at Naruto, who calmly blocks it, only to miss her kick as she kicks him in the head. He staggers a bit, then he punches her in the stomach and kicks her into the wall, she retaliates by jumping off the wall and crashing him onto the table.

Naruto, lying on the table, looks up to find Tayuya on top of him, trying to strangle him.

"**Hey kit." **Said the kyuubi.

"What's that fox?" asked Naruto.

"**I sense potential in her. She is strong, tale her as your next mate." **Said the perverted demon.

Naruto smirked, kami sometimes he really loved that fox.

**Lemon warning.**

**End lemon.**

When all was said and done, she spilled her guts about everything she knew about Orochimaru, making the intelligence division very happy.

**Hokage's office.**

Jiraiya turned off the television, and looked at his guests, "well what do you think gentleman?"

Sarutobi and Kakashi look at each other then respond, "Wish I had the kid's stamina, that's for sure. He needs to hurry up and perfect that youth jutsu!" cried Sarutobi.

"I still can't believe that Naruto has that much sexual energy, and he is able to have so many of the world's most beautiful women loyal only to him. Lucky bastard!" said Kakashi.

Jiraiya pulled out his notes and said, "With this kid around, I'll have enough material to write another hundred books." Much to the pleasure of Sarutobi and Kakashi.

**Naruto's house.**

It was 3 days later that Naruto brought Tayuya home and explained what happened.

"That explains why she's walking with a limp." Said Tsunade.

Anko took the girl and gave her a brief tour, and grilled the girl to make sure she was loyal to Naruto, not Orochimaru. Then they started trading Naruto sex stories.

It wasn't long before Anko started to beg Naruto to go all kyuubi on her.

**2 months later.**

Naruto looked on in joy.

"You sure this is the right thing to do Tsunade-chan?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "yes, now let's report this to jiraiya."

"Ok, after months of experimentation of rats, we have finally found the correct hand seals for the de-aging jutsu." she started.

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose.

"However, after much experimentation, we have found that it can only be used once, because of the extreme demands placed on it. We have experimented with lab rats and have also found the correct amount of chakra; we can make you and Sarutobi young again. Though it till be only once." She warned.

Jiraiya was happy, so Naruto performed the jutsu, and sent both jiraiya and Sarutobi back to their prime, their mid-20.

The village was overcome with joy at this fact, because they now had 2 of their strongest fighters back to their prime.

**Naruto's house.**

Naruto sat in his office writing on a scroll with a look of intense concentration on his face.

That was how Anko found him, "hey, what are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just putting the de-aging jutsu as a SSS-class clan secret, only to be used in the direst of circumstances. It would not do for this jutsu to be abused. Jiraiya has agreed that the secrets of this new power are to be held in the tightest of security, and it has been proven that there s no better security than us." He replied.

Anko nodded then she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, you put that up and come to bed, it's getting late." She said.

Naruto replied, "I'll be done in a minute."

Anko countered, "Well, if you don't hurry, then I don't think Tsunade will be in the mood anymore. I finally managed to convince her to try a little 3-some."

Naruto hastily rolled up the scroll, shoved it into his security safe and dragged Anko upstairs.

Then end, or is it?

A/N: ok I have some very important business to discuss here.

First: the two dragon water jutsu used by Naruto at the valley of the end belong to Tellamacus Sundance, author of Legacy of the Rasengan. Good story, check it out.

2: yes, jiraiya and Sarutobi are young again, and the jutsu used can only be used once on the human body because of the stress it puts on it.

3: to find my uncensored story, go to my profile and click on homepage, it will take you to adultfanfiction dot net. That's where you go to find the lemon, my name there is Shinn.

4: the most IMPORTANT ANOOUNCEMENT.

I have decided to write a sequel, that right, a sequel, called, **Naruto of Sparta II: Rise of the Spartan Nation.**

Here's a quick preview of what it will be about.

_3 years later. After the death of Sasuke, and with the new training regimens based on the Spartan principle, the Leaf village is once again entering a new golden age, an age not seen since the time of the Yondaime Hokage. However, there is something that is out there that threatens this age. A new, dark, evil army approaches with the intent of destroying all human life. Will all the elemental countries unite under the Spartan banner to meet this threat? Or will they be destroyed one by one? Wait and see._

There you go a preview. Now, I don't know when I will start writing it, because I have other projects I want to work on. But rest assured, it will be done. Also, I would like to issue a challenge. I want someone to write a story based on my Naruto of Spartan universe in the Naruto the movie. Naruto of Sparta goes to snow country. Anyone up to the challenge, contact me.

I would like to thank all my loyal fans, for it was because of your encouragement that made this story such a huge success. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

I have a couple of important things to state here.

1: due to the popularity of my story, and being overwhelmed with message's asking for the lemon, I have decided to post the directions here.

First, go to my profile and click on homepage, you will be taken to adultfanfiction dot net. There, you have to sign your name for legal reasons, and then enjoy. Or just go to the site and search my name, my name there is Shinn.

2: to the well informed reviewer. My response to this is simply.

You sir, are an arrogant dumbass who obviously thinks he's better than everyone else. This is a fan fiction, key word here, FICTION. Things are not going to be accurate, and I know that the movie 300 was not accurate, I major in HISTORY, with a minor in ancient Greek history, and my main Greek professor is a friend of mine, and I have written papers on the Persian wars and received A's, I know more about this, then you do. If you wanted to talk about the historical accuracy of my story, then next time act as a gentleman and maybe we can talk like gentleman, but since that seems to be beneath you, I will simply tell you to piss off. Good day.

To all my fans, I thank you for your support on this story. I have worked hard and seeing such fantastic responses truly warms my heart. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
